At least i care
by Knicksfan23
Summary: Read and review. One shots of Tori and Jade. Jori shipping. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

"I really wanna ask her to marry me". Said Jade.

"Oh yeah? Thats great, Jade! When are you gonna ask her?". Andre asked.

"Probably after High School graduation". Said Jade. "And here's the ring".

"Daaaamn! Jade, that's a beautiful ring". Said Andre as he smiled.

Jade smiled slightly. "Thank you. You and I may not be close friends but I do like you. You're a good friend to Tori and I appreciate that".

Andre smiled again. "Hey, you and Tori are my friends. And anything you both need im here".

Tori is getting ready for her high school graduation. She puts on her cap and gown and smiles. Her mom knocks on the door. "Hey sweetie".

Tori smiled. "Hey mom".

"You look so beautiful. I can't believe you're graduating from high school. Where did the time go exactly?"

"Awww mom. I can't believe im going to college after this". Said Tori.

"I know". Said Tori's mom. "Im so proud of you. And so is your dad. And Trina".

"Where's dad?". Tori asked.

"He's getting ready now". Her mom said.

"You know, you guys have been the best parents. I'm so proud to be your daughter. Thank you. Thank you for everything you've provided for me". Said Tori.

Her mom wiped tears from her eyes. "I'd do anything for you. You're our daughter and even though this world is scary you've always made us proud and always tried to do the right thing. We never have to worry. And we love you".

Tori gave her mom a hug. "I love you too mom".

"Everyone ready?" David called out smiling.

"Yeah!". Tori yelled from upstairs.

"Ready!". Trina yelled from her room.

After the graduation was over Jade went to see her girlfriend. "Hey babe".

"Hey!" Said Tori. They both kissed and jade looked around. Their friends were with each other.

"Can we make a promise?". Cat asked.

Beck smiled. "Yeah".

"Let's promise to never lose contact. And to be friends forever". Said Cat.

"I like that". Said Beck.

"Soundd good, red". Said her boyfriend, Andre.

Robbie nodded. "Yeah".

As they all smiled Jade got down on one knee and said, "Tori, I've tortured yoy since you first arrived at this school in Hollywood arts. I've made fun of you. Tried to make your life hell. But I've fallen in love with you, the most beautiful woman on the planet. You're my everything. My stars. My moon. My gaalxy. You're my god given Destiny. I love you so much Tori. Will you marry me?".

Tori started crying. Yes!".

Jade put the ring on Tori's finger and everyone cheered.

They were moving onto the next chapter in their lives. Together.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own victorious or WWE. WWE is owned by vince Macmahon and victorious is owned by Nickelodeon.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Yelled Beck.

"Oh, I know! We're gonna destroy these guys!" Andre yelled.

Both guys were feeling happy. The won a chance to compete in a wrestling match against two WWE wrestlers. Both Beck and Andre guessed who the New York Yankees pitching rotation was and got it right.

Beck and Andre were backstage getting all hyped for their wrestling match.

"Hey guys". Tori smiled.

"Hey Tori!". Said Andre. "Are you ready to watch Beck and I kick some ass?".

Tori laughed. "Yeah. I think you and Beck will do well".

"I think you and Beck will do well". Jade mocked her girlfriend.

"I dont talk like that!".Tori squalled.

"Yes you do!". Said Jade.

"You kinda do". Said Robbie.

"Oh, thanks". Said Tori as she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Just kidding babe. You know i loooove you And your booty". Jade lightly smacked Tori on her butt.

"Ah! Hey!" Said Tori.

"You know you like it!. Jade teased her girlfriend.

Tori flicked Jade on her head. "Owww!". Jade yelled.

"Did you like that?". Tori was mocking Jade's voice.

Jade laughed and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek on her face.

"Who are you two wrestling against?". Cat asked.

"Cesaro and Dolph Ziggler". Said Beck.

"Good luck guys!. Said Robbie.

Everyone went to sit down as Cesaro and and Dolph Ziggler were in the ring first. Andre and Beck walked down the ramp as the song 'Centuries' by fall out boy was playing throughout the arena. Dolph and Andre started first.

Andre tried to grapple with Dolph but Dolph shoved Andre and he fell near the ropes in the ring. Andre tried to smack Dolph but Dolph jumped up and did his signature drop kick. "Ahhh!". Yelled Andre. Dolph pinned Andre but he kicked out at two. Andre close lined dolph again and again but Dolph did a drop kick to Andre again. He kicks out at two again, as Andre shoved Dolph out of the way. He smiled at himself feeling proud.

Dolph tagged in Cesaro as beck said, "Andre! Tage me in!".

Andre tagged in Beck as Beck started to look frightened. He tried to show off his secret ninja skills but trying to kick and chop Cesaro but Cesaro picked him up and threw Beck out of the ring. "Tori! Help!". Beck yelled in pain.

Cesaro picked up Beck by his ankled and did his famous Cesaro swing as the crowd counted to 12 and Cesaro hit Beck's head against the announce table.

"Oh my god! Beck! Are you okay?". Tori yelled feeling concerned for her friend.

"Secret ninja skills. What a loser! Hahahaha!. Jade laughed hysterically.

"Jade!". Tori exclaimed.

Beck groaned in pain and beat the count before the referee could count to 10.

Cesaro put Beck on the top rope and gave beck a suplex as Beck grabbed his back in pain.

Andre tried to interfere but Dolph gave Andre his finishing move (zig zag) as Cesaro pinned Beck and Cesaro and Dolph won the match.

Robbie, Cat, Tori, and Jade went to see if their friends were okay.

Cat started crying. "Robbie! Andre and beck are...hurt...hurt!" Cat cried.

"Its okay cat". Said Robbie. "Its just a wrestling match".

"Stop crying, cat. It was an AWESOME wrestling match!" Jade smiled. "Seeing Beck get his ass kicked was so funny!".

"Jade!". Said Robbie.

"What?! That. Was. EPIC". Jade exclaimed.

"Good thing im gonna be an actor". Said Beck as Tori helped him up still in pain.

"And im gonna continue making music". Said Andre as he held his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

"What'd you think of the movie, Jade?". Tori asked.

"It wasn't half bad. It was actually decent". Said Jade.

"I know you don't like Christmas movies and as a matter of fact you hate Christmas movies, but I'm really happy you liked this one". Tori said as she smiled.

Jade smiled. "I'm glad I gave that movie a chance. And who knows, maybe I'll want to watch more Christmas movies".

-Downstairs-

"I'm loving college so far!". Beck said.

"Me too". Said Trina. "this reading class is so easy and I finally understand how to find the main idea".

"I know what you mean". Said Beck. "Finding the main idea in a story was always difficult for me, but the teacher makes it so easy".

Beck and Trina gave each other a high five.

"I'm really glad we're friends, Trina". Said Beck. He smiled at her warmly.

"Same here". Trina smiled at him.

"And I'm sorry about your boyfriend cheating on you". beck frowned. "You deserve better".

Trina gave beck a hug. "Thank you. It just sucks you know?".

"Yeah. But you truly are a good person and I'm sure you'll find the right man for you". Said Beck. "Plus, I've always found you to be attractive just now and...If I could I'd totally...You know, have sex with you".

Beck gave Trina a seductive smirk. "We definitely can. My sister is with her girlfriend watching a movie. You and I are down here and no one is around us".

Beck gently put his hand on Trina's lap. "I'd love you so hard, Trina Vega". He said.

She squeezed his hand. "So do it". She whispered.

Beck and Trina started kissing so hard and all mad like. Both were moaning and Trina took his pants off as beck took her shirt and her bra off. He put his member in her as she dug her nails in his back.

"My goodness, Trina". Beck moaned. He went in and out of her as she tried to hold back her moans and her screams.

"Beckett Jonathan Oliver the third! You better get me pregnant!". Trina moaned.

"I'm trying!. Beck groaned out.

-Upstairs-

"I'm gonna get us some soda". Said Tori.

"I'll go with you". Said Jade. "I want a snack".

Both ladies walked downstairs to see something they thought they've never see.

"Beck?!". Jade yelled.

"J-Jade. It's-It's-It's not what it looks like! Listen I-I-I-I1" Beck stumbled over his words.

"What's the matter? Let's-ahhhhh!". Trina yelled as both Trina and Beck felt embarrassed.

"Trina?!". Tori yelled.

"H-hi Tori". Said Trina.

"Oh, I'm so telling dad!". Tori yelled running upstairs.

"You both better not say anything!". Trina yelled.

-3 months later-

"Mom. Dad. I'm pregnant". Said Trina.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry. You're what?". David asked Trina.

"Pregnant! Jeez dad!". Trina said with an attitude.

"Don't give me an attitude young lady!. What's his name?". David asked feeling furious.

"Beck Oliver". Said Trina.

"That freaking punk!". David yelled which made Trina feel startled.

"But dad-" Trina tried to talk but her dad interrupted her.

"No, Trina! Did he even bother to-"

"I WANTED HIM TO GET ME PREGNANT!". Trina screamed.

David blinked. "Get out". David said calmly.

"What?". Trina said feeling stunned.

"You will no longer be staying in my house". Said David.

"But dad!". Trina cried.

"I don't freaking care! Get OUT". David spat.

"Fine! I hate you, you ass!"". Trina yelled.

After Trina packed her things she called Beck. "Beck, my dad kicked me out and I need a place to stay. Plus I'm pregnant".

Beck smiled. "Really?".

"Yes". Said Trina.

"You can stay with me. And try not to worry. We'll be good parents". Said Beck.

Trina smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, Jade. I love when you comfort me". Said Tori. she smiled at Jade and gave her a kiss on the lips. Everything about Jade makes Tori feel safe. Admittedly, Tori loves the attention Jade gives her but for Tori it's much more than that. Way more than that. Jade began rubbing her back softly as Tori held Jade in her arms. "I want our families to meet. I mean I know they've met but we should like...come out to them as a couple". Said Tori.

Jade smiled. "Okay".

"Really?". Tori asked feeling excited.

Jade nodded. "Yes". Jade smiled at Tori. "And if my parents start to give you a hard time about us being a couple I'll kick their ass".

Tori laughed. "So protective aren't you?".

"Yeah. I don't want anyone to hurt you". Said Jade.

At that moment Tori knew she was safe with Jade around. Even in her arms.

"Okay, let's go. We don't wanna be late for dinner". Said Tori.

-At dinner-

The car ride there Jade and Tori didn't feel nervous. To their surprise, they felt at ease because they had a feeling that both of their parents would be accepting.

Jade knocked on the door at her house and her mom opened it. "Jadelyn! Hi sweetie!". She smiled at Tori. "Hi Tori!".

"Hey Mrs. West!". Said Tori. She smiled warmly at her girlfriend's mom.

"Hi mom". Said Jade to her mom.

"Come on in ladies. Your dad is almost finished with cooking the chicken cutlets". Said Mrs. West.

"Great". Said Jade.

"Cool. I can' wait to eat!". Said Tori. She saw her parents and smiled. "Hey mom, dad!".

"Tori bear! Hey!". Said David Vega. He gave her a hug as her mom did too.

"Hey Tori. How are you my dear?". Tori's mom asked Tori.

"I'm doing good". Said Tori.

The dinner conversations were at random. David and Jade's dad (I'll call him Bryan) were talking about work and politics. Tori's mom (Holly) and Jade's mom (I'll call her Michelle) were talking about how good the new Italian restaurant food is.

"Guys, Jade and I have something to tell you". Said Tori.

"Babe. Let me". Said Jade.

Tori nodded.

"I know you've known me as someone who's mean and has a cold heart but deep down I felt like Tori has always been a good friend to me. Anywho, Tori and I are a couple". Said Jade. "If you support us, great. We appreciate that so much. And if you don't support that we love each other then...theirs the door over there".

"Wow". Said Bryan. "I Think it's great that you and Tori are girlfriends. She seems to make you happy and that's all that matters". Said Jade's dad.

"I agree with your dad". Said Jade's mom. "Tori is a beautiful lady and I love having her here with us".

David soon spoke up. "As long as she treats you right and you both love each other then love is love. I'm so happy for you both". He smiled.

Tori's mom (Holly) gave her daughter and Jade a hug. "I'm happy for you both. I truly am!".

Both Jade and Tori smiled. And they realized that a supportive family is the best kind. Love is love and love will always win. Jade and Tori love each other and that's what truly matters.


	6. Chapter 6

"Beckett! How can you say that?!". Andre yelled.

"Relax man. She's still your friend and it's better than nothing". Said Beck as he shrugged.

Yeah. Yeah. Andre was crushing on Tori. Like he's really in love with her. He's been in love with her since the day he thought they'd be high school sweethearts.

"Ooh I know what I should do. I should tell her how I feel!". Said Andre. He smiled at the thought of him and Tori being a couple and holding hands. He started to smile even more.

Beck sighed. "I don't mean to rain on your parade but Tori is Jade's girlfriend. It's best if you just be her best friend".

Andre made a weird face at Beck. "NO!". Andre screamed.

"Jesus man. You're being crazy". Said Beck.

"I don't care! I LOVE TORI!". Andre shouted. "I''m gonna write a song about her too. And she'll like it! You'll see, Beckett!". Andre ran and went to get his laptop to make the music beat.

Beck just shook his head.

Andre made the beat and wrote the lyrics. "Ooh this sounds good". He went to get Tori and Jade and Beck. "Check this out y'all!".

They all listened to the words as andre sang, "Oooh Tori! I wanna love you like crazy, crazy, crazy the way you move your body makes me crazy, crazy, crazy ooh ooh ooh ohh ohh crazy, crazy, crazy"

Beck was trying to hold in his laughter but he couldn't. "Hahahaha!". Beck laughed hysterically.

"Hey man! It's NOT funny!". Andre felt angry. Tori just hid her face feeling slightly embarrassed. Tori was laughing too. "Hahahaha! Wow Andre. Just wow". Said Tori.

Jade just shook her head. "Nice song Harris". Jade said to Andre.

"What? You don't like it?!". Said Andre to Tori.

"Um , well I'm very flattered. But Andre I'm with Jade. And you're an amazing best friend. That's all I see you as". Said Tori. She tried to give Andre a hug but he yelled "I don't even like you anyway you poopy head! Whatever!".

He walked away stomping and feeling furious.

"Such a true gentleman". Said Jade.

Tori laughed. "Yeah".


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note:I just wanna say thank you to everyone for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it :)

Andre's pov

Fuuudge! I can't believe Tori didn't like my song! Got dammit! I feel like an idiot. What was i thinking?! Ughhhhh. Man, i dont know if I'll ever get over Tori. She's so beautiful. And perfect. And cute. And hot. And- and - and wait! Hmm, theirs cat. My dearest cat.

Andre saw Cat and Robbie laughing together. He smiled at how cute he thought her giggling was. But gave Robbie a nasty look. Andre started to ball his fist but he told himself "Calm down, Andre. Just...Write a song about Cat. Express your feelings to her".

Andre's eyes got wide. "Oh, I cant wait to write this song!".

'This is for you Cat'. Andre thought to himself.

-Nobody's pov-

Andre made a cover song to Time by Fetty wap. After making the song he smiled. "Okay. I hope she likes this". Andre said to himself.

He walked over to Cat and he smiled. "Hey Cat!"

Cat smiled. "Hey Andre! What's up my friend?"

On the inside Andre felt kind of mad. 'Friend. I hate that word! Focus on Cat. Try to calm down'.

"I made a song for you - well about you". Said Andre.

Tori and Jade were having lunch with Beck. They were talking about seeing the new Christmas horror movie but Tori wants to see a movie that isn't scary.

"Ready Cat?". Andre asked her.

"Yeah!". Cat yelled happily.

He let her hear the song and Cat felt uncomfortable. And so did Robbie.

"Um , that was.." Said Cat. "Interesting?".

Andre's smile went away. "What?". Andre asked Cat in disbelief.

Andre was close to throwing a fit.

"Listen, Andre. It was interesting. But also...creepy". Said Cat.

"Creepy?". Andre stood up. "Creepy?!" He yelled.

Jade and Tori and Beck were seeing Andre and cat as Andre screamed. "I'm NOT creepy!".

Tori and Jade walked fast to see Cat on the verge of tears and Andre getting even more angry.

"Andre!". Tori yelled at him.

"What?!". Andre half yelled.

"You made cat cry!". Jade yelled.

"You didnt like my song!". Andre pointed to Tori. "And you" he pointed to Cat "Didn't like my song either!". Andre gave both Tori and Cat a crazy stalker look in his eyes.

"Andre". Said Jade. "Leave Cat and Tori (my girlfriend) alone before I take my scissors and stab you!". Jade screamed.

Andre cussed out Tori and Cat in Latin and ran away.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay Beck". Said Andre. "Now I KNOW. you'll like this song I sang". Said Andre as he was talking to Beck's picture.

Tori called Andre. "Hello?". He answered.

"Hey Andre". Said Tori.

"Hey, Tori!". Said Andre.

"You screamed at me and Cat today. Is everything okay, Andre?". Tori asked.

"Im fine. I have to go soon". Said Andre.

"Talk to me". Said Tori.

"No!" Yelled Andre.

"But Andre-"

And Andre hung up on Tori. "Geez. Fuckin' annoying ass friends!". Andre spat angrily.

"Okay. This is my third attempt". Said Andre before he saw pictures of him and Beck smiling. "Third times the charm eh?". Andre said to himself. "Third times the charm, Andre. Third times the charm". He smiled.

The next day at school Andre dropped off some of his song lyrics inside Beck's locker. "This is for you man". Said Andre. He even put on a hat to match with his outfit.

"Hey Andre!". Said Beck.

What up Beck?" Said Andre. He smiled at his friend. "I have some song lyrics for you". Andre said to Beck.

"Oh yeah?!". Beck asked.

"Yeah! My most recent two songs are about you, you beautiful man". Said Andre.

"Uh dude. Im not gay. You're my best friend and all but I like you as a friend". Said Beck. "You're my bro". He patted Andre on the shoulder.

Andre started twitching. "I...Don't wanna...BE FRIENDS Beckett!". Andre shouted.

"Woah dude!". Beck tried to calm Andre down. "Just-just please calm down. Okay?".

"Aaaaghhhh!". Andre screamed. He turned into a demon figure and mixed im with a dinosaur and tried to eat his friends.

Andre woke up and was sweaty.

"You okay bud?". Tori asked Andre.

"Yeah. Just a crazy dream". Said Andre.

Tori and Jade came back with pizza as Andre was feeling better. Man, weird dreams are just dreams. Just dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Hey everyone! Thank you, thank you, thank you for the amazing reviews! :)

(Disclaimer: This song belongs to artist and singer pleasure p and his record label).

Strawberries and whipped cream

And ooh im just a fein

Addicted to your love

I cant get enough

Beck stood by the door smiling at his friend. After Andre was done singing he smiled at beck. "Hey man". Beck said.

"Hey Beckett". Said Andre. "Last night I had the craziest dream".

"Yeah? What happened in your dream?". Beck asked.

"I tried to ask out Tori and she didn't like my song. I then wrote a song about Cat and she didn't like my song".

Beck chuckled. "Wow".

"Yeah". Said Andre. "And i cussed out Tori and Cat in Latin".

Beck laughed. "Haha!".

Andre started laughing. "It was a pretty funny dream".

"Sounds like it. Haha". Beck said.

"So have you and Trina decided the name of the baby?". Andre asked.

"Yeah. Its a female. So we decided to name her S.D. Short for Stephanie - Dianne". Beck said.

"Cool!" Said Andre. "But I also wanna ask you something. Well, two things". Andre said to Beck.

"Go ahead". Said Beck.

"Are you and Trina like getting married or...Like, you know what i mean". Said Andre.

"No". Said Beck. "We've gone on a couple of dates but we're just two people who have a kid and it was like...yeah. Why do you ask?".

"I was wondering if...you wanna like - take our friendship to the next level". Said Andre.

"You mean you and I as a couple?". Beck asked.

Andre nodded. "As boyfriends".

Beck and Andre smiled at each other. "Andre Harris, i will be your boyfriend". Said Beck. "Plus I'm bisexual".

Andre smiled even more. "Me too!.

They both shared their first kiss which lasted for 5 minutes. "Should we tell our friends?". Beck asked.

"Only if you want to". Said Andre.

Andre and Beck went to find their friends and tell them the good news. Andre saw Tori and yelled happily "Tori! Tori! Tori!".

She smiled at him. "Hey Andre! What's -"

"Beck and I are a couple!". Andre yelled.

"Woah! Really?!". Tori yelled feeling happy for her friends.

"Mhmmm!" Said Andre.

"That's so amazing!" Tori screamed as she hugged Beck and Andre.

"A little birdie somewhere around here told me that Andre and Beck are a couple". Said Jade.

We are". Beck smiled.

Jade smiled kindly at him. "Thats great! As bitchy as I am Andre really is a great guy. And you a great guy too, Beck. I'm happy for you both". Said Jade.

"Thank you". Said Beck.

"Hey friends!". Said Cat.

"Guys guys guys!". Screamed Robbie. "I heard Andre and Beck are a coupleeee!". He yelled.

"How'd you guys find out so fast?". Andre asked.

"Oh, I uh posted it on the slap". Said beck. "Is that okay?".

"Yeah". Said Andre.

"And if anyone has a problem with you two being a couple they can talk to us about it. A d we'll take care of it" said Tori.

"Love you Beckett". Said Andre.

"Love you too". Said Beck.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww!" Said Everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

This is the big moment. The moment where Jade wants to ask Tori to be her girlfriend. Yes Jade has always put up this wall where it's the only way Jade can protect herself from getting hurt, but deep down Jade wants to feel like she's loved. She wants to feel special like she wants all the attention and nothing less. She wants to feel loved and nothing less.

But when she's alone she thinks about Tori. She thinks about being her girlfriend. Jade finds herself thinking about all the wonderful times Tori and her will have. She thinks about cuddling with Tori. Kissing Tori. Giving Tori all her love that she'll never feel she can give to another person.

Jade was nervous. Jade was shy. But she felt like Tori will say yes because when Jade is around Tori, Jade can be who she truly is meant to be.

"Tori vega", said Jade. "I have something I want to ask you". Jade said.

Tori smiled. "Sure Jade! What is it?". Said Tori.

"I - well you see I want you to be my girlfriend". Said Jade. "I haven't always been a happy person but when I'm around you I feel so happy and I'm so in love with you so, Tori Vega, will you be my girlfriend?". Jade asked.

"Awww Jade! Yes! I will be your girlfriend!". Tori exclaimed so happily.

They both wrapped their arms around each other and shared a passionate kiss.

Jade always felt lonely. Miserable. Insecure. But when she's around Tori she feels so comfortable. Because Jade knows Tori will never break her heart and Jade will protect her from those who wouldn't dare do harm to Tori.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: (Cale Dodds and his record label own this song. All rights go to Cale Dodds).

_We got the rest of our lives for the rest of our lives _

_The rest od tonight for whatever feels right_

_We're doing it our way _

_Just acting our age _

"Babe! Look at the size of this hotel!". Tori exclaimed.

Jade smiled. "Yeah! Its beautiful! Theirs a restaurant here too and the casino is downstairs".

"Oh my god! The casino?!". Tori yelled.

"Yup". Said Jade. She put her bags down as Tori giggled.

"Thank you for doing us, Jade". Said Tori.

Jade kissed Tori on the lips. "We needed a vacation and Cale Dodds is having a concert here in Atlantic city". .

"What?! Nooo waaayy!". Tori screamed.

Jade nodded. "I wanted to surprise you for our one year anniversary and when I saw that Cale Dodds was performing I bought us tickets to his concert".

"Oh Jade". Said Tori. "This is the best present ever!". She hugged Jade so tight as they landed on the bed and kissed some more.

"And who knows". Said Tori. "You might even be lucky tonight". Tori said to Jade. She winked at her girlfriend.

Jade blushed. "I love the sound of that". She winked at her girlfriend.

They both changed to go to the beach and as they were holding hands a very friendly lady walked up to them and said "excuse me ladies? My husband and I wanna ladies make a cute couple". This made Tori smile. "Thank you!". Said Tori. "We're here on our one year anniversary".

"Oh woww! That's amazing! Congratulations!". Said the husband.

Jade and Tori decided to vlog about their vacation too. Jade took out the vlog camera and pointed it torwards Tori. "Damn girl. You single?". Said Jade.

Tori laughed. "No!".

"Agh fuck". Said Jade. Both her and Tori started laughing.

They both stayed at the Trump tower in Atlantic city, New Jersey.

They took pictures of them eating at the nicest restaurants and and when it was time for the concert Tori was singing along and Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's waist.

Their hotel room was a master suite. A huge flat screen tv and at times they ordered room service too.

When the vacation was over and Beck and Andre picked up Tori and Jade from the airport both Jade and Tori smiled at all the pictures they took.

"Thank you babe for this wonderful vacation". Said Tori.

"Anything for you". Said Jade.


	12. Chapter 12

Jade's pov

Okay. Fine. I have a HUUUUGE crush on Tori Vega. I'm not scared to say it. Yes, me. The woman who loves scissors and horror movies has a crush on Tori Vega. I've had a crush on her since I met her. Yeah I was pissed she -accidentally- spilled coffee on my ex boyfriend beck but I really started to think about her all the time. I've written songs about her. Day dreamed about her. I remember the day we had to a project together and thats when I really starteed to fall in love with her.

How she always tolerated me. How she never lost her patience with me. And every time I pushed her buttons she never snapped at me.

I was in class my last week of school and counting the days til I graduated. Tori sat in a desk diagonal from me. I passed her a note that I finished writing. She smiled at me and waved. I blushed and waved back.

Sikowitz was rambling about how twinkies are better than donuts and how glazed chocolate is also the greatest donut of all time.

Tori's pov

I started to read the note Jade wrote me.

It read:

_Tori, I've done a lot of thinking.l and I'm just gonna say it. I love how you smile at me. The way you hug me. The way i feel safe in your arms. The way you sing. How happy you are and if I'm being even more honest i really wanna go on a date with you. Maybe to your favorite pizza restaurant? I can pick you up say 6pm? And after that maybe we can see a movie too. (But nothing scary). _

After I read the note I smiled so hard. I have a crush on Jade too. She's very beautiful especially her ocean blue eyes. When im with Jade I feel so happy. So I looked at her and nodded and I whispered "It's a date".

Jade smiled at me. I swear. I'm head over heals falling in love with Jade west. Yes. i am. And I can't wait to go on a date with her.


	13. Chapter 13

"Tori, please!". Jade begged. "It was just a drunk kiss!"

"No it wasnt!". Tori yelled at her girlfriend.

"Look, it was just a kiss. That's all she wanted! What else would you like me to say?!". Jade yelled back feeling horrible that she ever did that. She'd never do that. She was really drunk and so was the othet woman too. An innocent drunk kiss.

"Geez I don't know! How about an apology!". Tori yelled. "Actually wait. Don't do that! Get out! Out!". Tori continued to yell.

"Tori". Jade's voice felt shaky as she started to cry.

"What Jade? What?". Said Tori feeling even more annoyed.

"Please, Tori. Don't kick me out of our house. Please, please, please, please give me another chance!". Jade begged again.

"No! Why should I? So you can get drunk and cheat on me again?" Tori said feeling even more angry.

Jade said nothing. Instead she sat on the couch and cried. Tori felt bad yelling at Jade but Tori felt heated. She sat next to Jade and rubbed her back slowly. "Im sorry I yelled at you". Said Tori.

"I should be apologizing to _you_. I should be apologizing one hundred more times. Tori, please forgive me. I'm so so sorry". Said Jade. "You have every right to be upset at me. To be pissed off. To be angry. Im sorry Tori. I really am".

"Don't cheat on me again. Ever again". Said Tori.

"I won't. I promise I'll be the best girlfriend ever". Said Jade.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Thank you everyone for the reviews :) happy holidays everyone!

Its been a quiet few days for the Vega - west household. Tori hasn't been her happy self. She hasnt been her chipper self and Jade knows that. Jade can't sleep properly anymore. Jade can hardly smile. Jade feels uncomfortable. Out of her comfort zone.

Even though Jade apologized Tori felt it wasn't enough. Jade knew it wasn't enough too. So Jade started thinking. She started to talk to herself.

"Come on. This is your time. Your chance to make things right between my wife and I. I want to show Tori how much I truly appreciate her. I want to show her that she can still trust me. I know I ruined that but I know I'll never find a lady who treats me as good as she does. Come on, Jade. You have to do this. You can do this". After he talk with herself she decided to do something romantic for her wife.

Jade drove to get some flowers and cooked dinner for her wife. Jade made Tori spaghetti with chicken Parm with spaghetti. She put the flowers in a nice vase and also baked chocolate chip cookies.

As soon as Tori came home she saw her wife preparing the table. Tori waved at her with a tiny smile, but that tiny smile was filled with hurt, anger, dissapointment, and yet somehow...slightly happy to see Jade.

"Hey Tori". Said Jade. "I, uh, I cooked you your favorite dinner. I baked your favorite kind of cookies. But-"

"Aww Jade. You didnt have to do this". Said Tori.

"I know. But I really wanted to. Tori, I'm so sorry about what I did. I hated sleeping on the couch. I miss sleeping next to you. I miss holding you. I miss your kisses. Your cuddles. I want to show you that ai do appreciate you. I also know that I will never find someone like you in this world. Not even close. Please forgive me babe. And I'm willing to spend the right of our lives showing you how much I love you". Said Jade.

Tori gave Jade a hug as she cried on her shoulder. "I love you. I still do. You always have my heart but I also need you to know that its gonna take a long time before I can fully trust you again". Said Tori as Jade wiped away her wife's tears.

"I know babe". Said Jade."And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to earn your trust again".

Tori and Jade smiled at each other. They ate dinner together and enjoyed the chocolate chip cookies for dessert.

"I promise to never let you go. Ever". Said Jade. Tori hugged Jade as she fell asleep on Jade's chest.


	15. Chapter 15

The holidays were never special for Jade. Her parents weren't big on giving presents or even celebrating Christmas. For Jade, it was just a regular day that she hated. And she hated Christmas. She hated when her parents didn't speak to each other for several days. Jade never got to have a special dinner for Christmas. Every Christmas it was just sandwiches or Jade's mom would cook rice with beans. Jade never got those special presents on Christmas either. Every Christmas eve she'd spend it in her room as she watched YouTube videos all day and horror movies. But their is one person who wants to change that - and that's Tori.

Christmas in the Vega household was always fun and exciting. The food her parents and Tori cooked was always delicious too. And trina, she always made sure the desserts were fresh. Tori cooked sausage with onions and peppers. Tori's dad cooked the ham and Tori's mom would get bread freshly made and also made the potatoe salad too. On Christmas eve they would watch Christmas movies and play board games. They'd buy each other gifts for secret santa too. David Vega would always get Nike shirts and he'd always give his wife, Holly, new earrings. Trina would get Tori New York Yankees sweaters and Tori would get Trina a new makeup set. On Christmas morning they'd unwrap presents and eat breakfast.

Tori wants to do something special for her wife. She wants Jade to experience how Christmas should really be. So Tori made dinner for Jade. She cooked Chinese pork fried rice and chicken with sausage. She set up the presents for Jade she bought at think geek. Tori bought Jade a few Marvel shirts and a backpack too. She also bought Jade some horror comic books as well. She wrapped up the presents and put them under their tree at the Vega household. David and Holly went out to dinner and Trina went to hangout with her boyfriend.

Jade and Tori talked about random things during dinner. After dessert Tori grabbed Jade's hand and said "okay babe. Open your presents". Jade opened her presents one by one and smiled as tears went down her face.

"My god, Tori! These shirts they're so nice! And these comic books are beautiful too. Thank you babe. Thank you, thank you!". Said Jade. Tori gave her a hug and kissed her forehead. "I just wanted you to experience how Christmas is babe". Said Tori.

"Trust me babe. You made my Christmas so perfect". Said Jade.

They both smiled at each other and cuddled in each others embrace in each others arms.


	16. Chapter 16

"Oh Cat". Said Andre. "I can do you so hard". He said seductively.

"As long as Robbie doesnt see us". Said Cat.

"Don't worry. His parents grounded him". Said Andre.

"You're so sexy when you sing a song to me". Cat said to Andre.

Andre started singing random songs to Cat and Cat was humming.

(Warning: This song contains cursing and sexual content).

"Catherine Victoria penny. Let me fuck you good". Said Andre.

"Andre Harris the second. When I fuck you good you'll be saying my name. All...night". Said Cat.

Cat and Andre wasted no time! Cat was struggling to take his jeans off and Andre was taking off Cat's shirt and her bra.

Andre slowly put his member inside cat. "Fuck". Andre moaned.

Cat gasped. "Andre Harris the second. Fuck me!". Cat yelled.

That was all he needed to hear. He moved in and out inside Cat. She tried to hold her screams but couldn't. "Andre! ANDRE! ANDRE HARRIS!". Cat moaned.

"Oh cat! Ohhh! Im gonna pull-"

"Dont you fucking dare pull out!". She yelled.

Robbie went out of his room as Tori and Jade were tutoring him in college math; Calculus.

"Hey do you ladies want something to - OH MY fucking gosh!". Robbie yelled.

"Tori and Jade ran. "Robbie whats - Cat?!". Tori yelled.

"Hehe. Hiii Tori". Said Cat.

"Andre?!". Jade yelled.

"Did you guys just have sex?!". Robbie asked feeling disgusted.

"Uh well - well -we...uh-" Andre said nervously

"Aghhhhhhh!" Robbie yelled as he ran out of the house. He'll never get that image out of his head.


	17. Chapter 17

New years eve was always boring for Jade. She'd spent the day listening to music and watching horror movie trailers. Her parents never did anything excited for new years eve either. Her dad would be on his laptop all day long and her mom would sleep the majority of the day.

The Vega household is always fun on years eve. They'd cook some delicious food and watch movies the majority of the day. Tori would get her iced coffee and read a couple of comic books too. They'd watch the new years special show on television and of course Trina would be dancing in her room.

Jade _HATES _the holidays. But Tori is on a mission to make the holidays as special for Jade as she can.

So Tori and Jade watched the new years eve special show and Jade got to try some expensive champagne. Tori even made Jade a no alcohol mudslide. "Damn, Tori. This mudslide is good!". Said Jade. Tori smiled. "Thank you!".

As the new years eve ball started to drop everyone counted down.

3.

2.

1.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!". Everyone in the house yelled.

Jade kissed Tori and Jade said "I don't know what I'd do without you".

"And you'll never have to found out". Tori said as she smiled.

"Thank you for making the holidays always amazing for you me". Said Jade.

Hey". Said Tori. She held Jade's hands. "I just want you to feel special".

Jade kissed Tori again.


	18. Chapter 18

"Okay". Tori said to herself. "Just one more question".

She clicked the right answer and got the question right. "Yes!". She whispered to herself happily.

"Hey babe". Said Jade. "What you up to Vega?".

"Taking this math class on Khan Academy". Said Tori.

"Aren't you a little old to be taking a second grade math class?". Jade said as she teased her wife.

"No! Now shush!". Tori said.

Jade stared at the screen. "The answer is 2:00". Said Jade.

"I know". Said Tori. "I was about to type that in".

After Tori finished the class it said _Level 5 (Mastered). _

"Mmmm!". Tori grumbled happily. "Level 5 baaaaby!". She yelled.

Jade rolled eyes. "Well, aren't you smart?". Said Jade.

"I am smart". Said Tori.

Jade gave Tori a hug and kissed her hair. "You're my smart, beautiful wife".

Tori smiled. "And you". Said Tori, "Are cooking tonight". She patted Jade lightly on the head.

"Damn!". Said Jade.


	19. Chapter 19

It was Chtistmas eve. Both of Tori and Jade's family were celebrating at Tori's house and everyone gathered around at the table.

"Okay" Said Holly. "We're gonna do something different for Christmas this year. We are tonna do some karaoke. Who wants to start?". She asked. "Oh and the winner gets $20".

"Me". Said Trina. "This song is called I need to knowby Marc Anthony". Trina tried to sing and dance at the same time as she sang so obnoxiously "I need to knowwwwwwww".

Everyone gave Trina a blank look.

"What?". Said Trina. "You dont like my dancing?". She said feeling offended.

"We also didnt like your singing either". Said Jade.

Trina rolled her eyes. "Whatever! Who's next?".

"Me". Said Holly Vega.

Holly sang a song a song called geenie in a bottle and david Vega had his eyes glued to his wife. "Thats for you my amazing husband". Holly said to David.

Holly sat down and said "Final person?".

"Im last". Said Tori. "Jade, this song is for you babe".

Tori stood up and played the song called Im a beast by Pleasure P.

She sung the chorus.

"I'll have your body like ooh woah ohh I'll have your body like ooh woah oh I'll have your body like".

Everyone in the house was in shock. At this time both Jade and Tori are seniors in high school. And deep down Jade loves the way Tori sings. Tori always felt that way about Jade plus so much more.

Everyone started clapping too. Tori smiled at Jade smiled too.

"Jade. Will you by my girlfriend?". Tori asked

Jade nodded and started crying. "Yes!".

Jade ALWAYS wanted to be Tori's girlfriend. She always wanted to kiss her. To show her off to the world and to make Tori feel special and precious.

And Tori gave Jade a hug and said "Im all yours baby".

"And im all yours". Said Jade. "Beautiful singing by the way".

Tori blushed.

Right then and there Jade knew one thing out of many beautiful things about Tori. Jade knew when Tori sings to her she felt so safe.


	20. Chapter 20

"Ohhhh Jaaade!". Tori sang to her wife happily.

"Mm?". Jade mumbled sleepily.

"Today youre graduating!". Tori half yelled while smiling.

Jade smiled. "Mhm". She said.

"Make sure to wait for lunch. Im taking you to your favorite chinese food restaurant". Said Tori.

"Im up!". Jade yelled.

Tori laughed. "I'll make you your favorite coffee". She kissed Jade on the lips then on her nose. Tori went downstairs to make Jade coffee then Jade checked her phone to see a couple of text messages.

She saw a group text.

From Beck, Cat, Andre, and Robbie:

From Beck: Congrats on graduating my good friend! You rock :)

From Cat: Hiiiiii! Wishing you the best of luck as I know youll make great horror films. Congratulations :)

From Andre: Hey Jade! I know youre gonna crush it as an actress and as a screenwriter of horror movies. I know we arent close but I still consider you as a friend. You go girl!

From Robbie: Congrats on graduating from film school. So so proud of you :)

From Rex: Is she the hot gothic lady with huge boobs?

From Robbie: Rex!

Jade smiled at her friends and rolled her eyes are Rex's comment. She also saw a text from her mom.

From Mom: I know I havent been the mom youve always needed but im very proud of you for what youve accomplished. I love you.

From Dad: My dear jade. I know im always away on a business trip for work but I want you to know that I love you very much and I cant wait for your mother and I to see your first movie. Youve always made us proud. :)

Jade started to tear up. To see that her parents care for her and to se that all she wanted was to make her parents proud is her dream come true.

Jade took a shower and put on a nice outfit then her cap and gown. She put on a little makeup then walked dowstairs to smell fresh coffee and to see her wife, Tori, holding a present. "This is for you babe". Tori said to Jade.

She unwrapped her present. "Wow!" She whispered. Tori got Jade earrings with a red stone on them."These are so damn beautiful! Thanks baby!". Said Jade. Tori smiled and gave her a big hug and lots of kisses.

-At the graduation- Jade held her certification high with triumph and pride and she saw alll of her friends and her parents their as well.

"congratulations!"" They all yelled in inison.

Tori and their friends poured champagne on Jade as jade laighed and started crying out of happiness. "You guys", Said Jade. "Thank you for always being here for me. Thank you for all your support amd most importantly, thank you for never giving up on me. She said.

And they went to eat chinese food and celebrate.


	21. Chapter 21

"Come on, Tori. Just one more level to go". She said to herself.

"Hey babe". Said Jade.

"Mmm Grrrrrr". Tori mumbled to Jade.

Jade looked at Tori all confused. "What?". Jade asked.

"I'm doing something Jaaaaade". Tori pouted.

"What's for dinner?". Jade asked.

"Steak, macaroni and cheese, chicken frog crayons. I don't know". Said Tori.

Jade gave her a weird look.

"Come! Come on!". Tori said feeling excited.

"Great, Math". Said Jade as she stared at the computer screen with her wife. "Khan academy?".

Tori nodded. Yes! Level 5 (mastered)!". Tori yelled. "Look at this babe! 80% 90% 80% 100%". Said Tori.

"Neat". Said Jade.

"One more class to go. Growth mindset. I just gotta complete this last part then we'll have dinner". Said Tori.

Jade smiled. "I love when you get all excited about classes babe". She gave Tori a hug.

_Congratulations! You have completed growth mindset activities!_

YOU DID IT!

"YES!". Tori screamed. She jumped on Jade as they both fell on the floor. "I love you". Tori said to Jade.

Jade smiled admiring her wife. "I love you too".

They shared a kiss and went to eat at Tori's favorite pizza restaurant to celebrate.


	22. Chapter 22

Tori woke up feeling happy as usual. She got all excited to go to therapy today too. She got there 30 minutes early and had her favorite iced coffee. A medium cold brew iced coffee with caramel and extra ice. She was reading fan fiction til therapy started. "Hey". Said Tori. She smiled at her therapist.

"Hi Tori". Said Rodger. "How are you? Good to see you". He said.

"It's good to see you too". Said Tori. "So today for our therapy session I have something I wanna talk to you about".

"Okay. And what's that? What's on your mind?". Rodger asked her.

"As you know Im married to Jade West. Im deeply in love with her. But Im also in love with this fictional character named prudence from this TV show called one big happy". Said tori.

"Right". Said Rodger. "Have you told Jade your feelings about Prudence?". He asked Tori.

"I did". Said Tori. "We talked about it last night".

"Great. How'd she react?". Rodger asked Tori.

"She said as long as it doesnt interfere with real life stuff then its fine". Said Tori. "I fell in love with Prudence since we went on a date at my local mall where we also ate lunch. Since then I found myself smiling and thinking about her".

"Well you certainly dont need my approval. If you love you both of them its only fair that they're both okay with it". Said Rodger.

"I talked to Prudence this morning after our iced coffee date. And she's totally okay with that". Said Tori.

Rodger nodded. "Great".

"So last night Prudence and I played NBA live mobile and I won in a winner take all. She asked me to be her girlfriend and I said yes!". Tori said as she squealed happily.

" still love Jade as much as you love the fictional character - what's her name?". Rodger asked.

"Prudence". Said Tori. "And yes I do. I love them both".

Rodger smiled. "Okay. Thats great".

After the therapy session Jade and Tori had a heart to heart conversation.

"Thank you for sharing this with me. Im sure Prudence is beautiful". Said Jade.

"Shes is". Said Tori. "And Youre beautiful too. So yes, I love you both".

Jade smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

Tori has been looking forward to her birthday for months. She's been planning what she wants to do on her birthday months in advance. She's been so excited that she couldn't sleep much.

And Jade has been planning something special for her wife on her birthday. She walked around the local mall buying Tori her favorite shoes. Jordan shoes. She also bought Tori an air jordan hat too.

Tori was at her local dunkin donuts having iced coffee and making a new song. Jade was on her way home.

Going into the dunkin conuts she noticed a tall and beautiful woman with short hair. "Is that...The actress who plays Rey Skwalker from Star Wars?". She asked herself.

Tori fixed her hair and walked over to the young lady. "Hi um- woaaaahhh!"

"Oh my god! Im sorry! Im such a clutz!". She said. She spilled her iced coffe On Tori by accident. "Im really really sorry. Let me buy you a new shirt at least". She said.

Tori didnt get angry. Or upset. Instead, she smiled. "Its okay. Its just coffee". Said Tori.

"I know. I spilled all over your shirt and I didnt mean to. Tell me where you got that shirt and I'll buy you another one". She said.

"Honestly its okay. You dont have to buy me another shirt. I have a spare shirt if i spill anything on it". Said Tori.

She smiled. "Thats smart. Im Daisy by the way. Uh, Daisy Ridley".

"Im Tori Vega - West". Said Tori.

"Oh!". Daisy yelled happily. "Are you that famous pop singer?".

Tori smiled. "Yes. Im also married to Jade West.

"Aww! Im the lead actress in her new movie". Daisy said.

"Great". Tori smiled. "I should get going soon. Actually their is-"

"I wanna ask you something. If you need an actress for a music video I was wonderimg if...You know...yeah". Daisy said as she felt nervous.

"Yeah!". Tori said. "Thatd be great. We should exchange numbers too".

"Yeah! Heres my number". Said Daisy. "Text or call me if you need anything. If you need a friend".

"I'll defintely call you". Said Tori.

"Great!". Daisy smiled.

"And todays my birthday so-"

"Happy birthday!". Said Daisy.

"Thank you!". Said Tori.

"And again im sorry I spilled my iced coffee on you. If youre free tomorrow we can hangout...If you want". Said Daisy.

"Yeah, I'd love that!". Said Tori. "I'll call you tonight".

"Okay!". Said Daisy.

After Tori left the local dunkin donuts she drove home to see her wife. "Happy birthday!". Jade yelled.

"Awwww Babe!". Tori yelled.

They ate some chocolate cake and Tori unwrapped her presents.

"Thank you for making my birthday so awesome babe". Said Tori.

"Anything for you. All for you". Jade smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

Authors note: You guys have been so awesome and I just wanna say thank you for all the support. I'm gonna try to write a new chapter everyday. :)

"I really like her". Said Tori as she was talking to Andre.

"Thats great!". Said Andre.

Tori and Jade were sophmores in high school. Sure she was dating beck but sometimes he didnt treat her the best. Sure he was everyone's friend but everyone knew that Beck is a player. He always played the sweet guy just to get in these woman's pants.

"I know Beck is our friend but I dont like that he treats her like dirt. I just wanna slap him sometimes". Said Tori.

"Yeah me too". Said Andre.

"Beck!" Jade yelled. "Im NOT cheating on you!".

"Mhm". He said. "Sure you arent". Beck said coldly.

"God Beck! What's gotten into you?!". Jade yelled at him.

"Bye Jade" said Beck.

"So you're just gonna leave me like this?!". Jade screamed.

Jade did her best not to cry. She never wanted anyone to see her cry. Andre and Tori saw what happened and Tori went to comfort her. Andre looked at Beck like he wanted to pound his face in.

"Jade?" Tori asked cautiously. "Is everything okay?".

Jade sniffed. "I. HATE. Beck". She cried.

Tori gave Jade a hug in front of everyone. "It's okay". She said softly. "He's a huge jerk who's probably insecure about himself".

"Thanks Tori". Said Jade.

As everyone went to gym class Tori wanted to do something. She was getting ready to slap the piss out of Beck.

"Beck". Said Tori.

"What Tori?". He said with an attitude.

"You broke my friend's heart". She said.

"I know. And I don't care". Said Beck.

"You should apologize". Tori said.

"Nope not gonna apologize. She wouldn't let me get her pregnant". Said Beck.

"What?" Tori said as she felt disgusted.

"Go away Tori". Said Beck. "Im gonna flirt with Melissa. Shes a sophmore too".

That was it. Tori spun Beck around kicked him in the nuts and punched him in the face.

"Agh!" Beck yelled. "What the hell?!".

"Dont EVER treat my friend like that! EVER! Or I swear I will cut off your penis and feed it to Thanos!". Tori screamed at Beck.

Everyone clapped for Tori. Even the gym teacher laughed. "Nice punch Tori! Haha!"

Tori laughed. "Thanks!".

"Tori!". Jade yelled feeling all happy. "I cant believe you punched Beck!".

Tori laughed. "Hey. Nobody hurts my friends".


	25. Chapter 25

"Okay". Said Daisy. "Shes a few minutes away". Said Daisy. She took a sip of her mocha frappe while sitting at starbucks and waited.

_Im here! _Tori texted her friend.

Daisy smiled. She saw Tori walk into Starbucks and she waved. "Hey Tori!".

Tori smiled. "Hey!".

"Hows your day been?". Daisy asked.

"Its been alright. Got into an argument with my wife". Tori said.

Daisy frowned. "Im sorry. What was it about?".

Tori sighed. "Shes been constantly bringing up the fact that she thinks that I have a crush on you".

Daisy laughed slightly. "A what? That seems silly!".

"I know!". Said Tori. "You and I are just friends! Good friends". Said Tori.

"Exactly! Why does she get jealous?". Daisy asked.

"I dont know but thats something im gonna have to find an answer to". Tori said.

After Tori and Daisy talked for what seemed like an hour she went home to find Jade just staring at the wall. "Hi". Said Jade.

"Hey". Said Tori.

"Back from your date with Daisy?". Jade asked.

"It wasnt a date. Just two friends hanging out". Said Tori.

"Neat". Said Jade.

"Look, Jade". Said Tori. "Ive never given you a reason not to trust me so of this how youre gonna act then we should see other people. We should separate and its best if-"

"What?". Jade said in disbelief.

"You stay with your parents". Tori said as she sighed.

"Its Daisy isnt it?". Jade asked as she growled and spat. "Its that bitch isnt it?!".

"Jade! Dont call her that!" Tori yelled.

"Well thats what she is!" Jade yelled back. "She took me away from you!".

"No she didnt! You did that to YOURSELF!". Tori screamed. "Look, I wanna see other people. All this fighting isnt good for us. I suggest you see other people too". Tori said calmly.

Jade nodded. "Okay". Jade said as she felt heart broken and defeated.

After Jade packed some of her things Tori decided to give Daisy a call.

"Hello?". Daisy answered.

"I wanna see you. Perhaps go on a date with you". Said Tori. "Jade and I have seperated for the time being and I Was thinking-"

"Yes!"Said Daisy. "How about a date at the mall and iced coffee?".

Tori smiled. "Its a date".


	26. Chapter 26

Tori picked up Daisy at her apartment. She texted her saying _Hey Daisy! im here!. _

_Be right out! _

Daisy smiled at Tori and waved. Tori smiled and waved back.

'Youre doing the right thing. Yes you had to move on but you deserve better after all you sacrificed for Jade'. Tori thought to herself.

Daisy opened the car door and said "Hey Tori!"

"Hiii!" Tori said to her. "Where to first?".

"Dunkin donuts. Ive been wanting to try the cold brew iced coffee youve been telling me about". Said Daisy.

Tori laughed. "Dunkin donuts cold brew iced coffee is delicious!".

Daisy laughed. They both ordered the same thing and went to the mall. A cold brew iced coffee with caramel and extra ice.

"Theirs this store I think you might like its called Newbury comics. It has comic books, shirts, hats, sweaters". Said Tori.

"Ive never been there. Lets check it out!" Daisy said happily.

Both ladies walked into newbury comics and went to see the Marvel shirts.

"This shirt is nice! Marvel comics since 1939. This shirt has Captain Marvel on it". Waid Tori.

"Ooh I like this Spiderman shirt". Said Daisy. "Hey look, a Billie Eillish shirt. Looks cool".

"Im gonna buy this Spiderman shirt and this marvel shirt". Said Tori.

"Im sure itll look beautiful on you. Im gonna buy this Billie Eillish shirt and this Captain Marvel shirt". Said Daisy.

Tori found herself blushing at Daisy's comment. "Youre sweet!" Tori said To Daisy as she smiled at her.

Daisy smiled. She kissed Tori on the nose.

Tori giggled. "You cute thing you!" Tori said To Daisy.

They went to this hat placed called lids and Daisy saw something she liked. A Washington Nationals hat. Tori saw a hat that she liked. A Chicago Whitesox hat. They each bought a hat and left the mall.

"Hey, I know a place I can take you to". Said Tori.

"Yeah? Whats that?". Daisy asked.

"The Nozu. Its a place that has burgers and fries and karaoke". Said Tori.

"Ooh that sounds fun! Lets go there!" Said Daisy. She felt excited. No she cant sing but shes not scared to be silly. Daisy started to feel it. In love. In love with Tori.

The Nozu was crowded. Andre was hanging out with his friends.

"Okay". Said the DJ. "Who wants to sing?". He asked.

"Me!" Said Tori.

Daisy's friends Chris Evans and Margot Robbie were also in the crowd. They love karaoke and to dance as well.

"This is song is for Daisy. Ms. Daisy Ridley this for you". Said Tori.

She started to sing 'Sweet Lady' by Tyrese Gibson she only sang the first verse. As she started singing Daisy knew something. That she has defintely fallen for Tori. After the song was over Daisy held Tori's hands and she asked "Can we see each other more? I want a million dates with you. And i looove your singing! Very beautiful!".

Tori smiled. "Yes!"

Jade has called Tori for the tenth time. She was begging. Desparate. Lonely. Miserable. And sad. The phone went to voice mail. "Tori". Said Jade. "Please talk to me. I miss you". And she hung up.


	27. Chapter 27

"Hello?" Tori answered.

"Hi". Said Jade. "I left you a voice mail". She said.

"I heard". Said Tori.

"Please let me see you". Said Jade.

"Sorry. I'm not gonna do that". Said Tori.

Jade scoffed. "I've been crying over you for hours! Please", Tori . Please talk to me!" Jade cried.

"Fine. Go ahead. Talk". Said Tori.

"I know I messed up a lot and I feel awful. I want to make things right. All I want is another chance". Said Jade.

""Ready for round two?". The mystery woman asked.

"Who's that talking in the background?". Tori asked.

"Tori". Said Jade. "I, uh, slept with one of your closest friends". She said.

Tori sighed nervously. "Which...friend?".

"Cat". Said Jade.

"Good bye Jade". Tori hang up the phone before Jade could say anything.

"Hey". Daisy said slowly. "I heard everything. Im sorry she did that".

"Its okay". Tori said as her voice was shaky and at this point she started crying. Daisy rubbed her back slowly.

"D-did I do the right thing?". Tori asked.

"Hey. You wanted to see other people and that's okay. Maybe Jade isnt the one anymore and thats perfectly fine". Said Daisy.

"Its just...Im so tired from all the fighting and I just want to feel she cares a-about me!". Tori cried.

"Maybe its and her part ways?". Daisy asked.

"Ive thought about it. I-i-I think thats what I wanna do". Said Tori. "Im just tired of being know?".

Daisy nodded. "I know this is a bad time to say this but Im so in love with you and if you and Jade get a divorce then I was wondering if..maybe...I love you. And I would like to be your girlfriend". Said Daisy.

Tori and Daisy looked in each other's eyes and then...

Daisy kissed Tori.

And Tori kissed her back. "I'd love to be your girlfriend". She said to Daisy.


	28. Chapter 28

"Oh, Jade". Said Andre. " you sleep with cat?". He asked.

"I dont know, Andre! Im so stupid!" Jade yelled. "I gotta win her back somehow".

Andre patted Jade lightly on her back. "Good luck". He said.

Tori just walked out of the office with papers in her hand. 'Divorce papers' it Said. She got in her car and drove to her house and saw Jade making Tori a special lunch with beautiful flowers on the table.

"Hi babe" Said Jade.

"Hi". Said Tori. "You and I have to talk". She told Jade. She nodded and said "We definitely do. And I-"

"I already signed these divorce papers and I want you to do the same". Tori told Jade.

Jade's eyes started to flutter with tears. "T-tori.."

Tori started to cry too. "P-please. Just sign these". She cried.

Jade nodded again. "Okay".

Jade grabbed a pen and signed the divorce papers. "Im sorry for everything. I do hope you and I can still remain friends" Said Jade.

Tori nodded slowly. "Im sorry too. We can be friends"

Jade wiped her own eyes from the tears and sniffled. "Whoever you date she'll be a lucky lady. Very lucky". Said Jade.

"Thank you". Said Tori. "Take care of yourself okay? I already found an apartment".

"Take care of yourself too" Said Jade.

After Jade signed the divorce papers Tori dropped them off and wwnt to Meet Daisy at their favorite pizza restaurant. "Daisy" Said Tori. "I love you" She said to her.

Daisy smiled. "I love you too".

Tori felt it. In love with Daisy Ridley. This is a new start for her. And it feels awesome for Tori.

"Mom!" Jade cried.

"Baby. What's wrong?" Jade's mom asked.

"Tori and I just got a divorce". Said Jade.


	29. Chapter 29

(Several years before)

"Okay". Said Mr. B. "Since you're all seniors in high school I just want to say that I am so proud of everyone here. And since you all did well in the final exam, and since its only 3 days left til this senior year in high school is over, I figured we'd do something fun". He said. "I think we should share what we have planned after you all finish high school".

"That sounds like a good idea" Andre said as he smiled. "Ooh i wanna go first!"

"Okay". Said Mr B. "Actually I wanna go first". He laughed. "I plan on marrying my soon to be wife. She teachers English here at this school".

"Oh!" Said Beck. "Is that Ms. Williamson?" He asked.

Mr. B smiled. "Yes".

"Awwwww!" Said Tori.

"After high school I plan on studying music" Said andre. "Music production and audio". He smiled.

"That's great!" Said Mr. B. "How about you, Jade?".

"I want to write and direct horror movies". She said.

"Im going to acting school". Said Beck.

"I want to be a pop star. I have big news too". Said Tori.

"Yeah? What's that?" Mr. B asked.

"A record label has offered me a contract to record music. And I accepted!" Said Tori.

"Wowwww!" Said Mr. B "Congratulations!".

"Thank you". Said Tori.

Jade passed Tori a hand written note.

Tori,

Lets celebrate tonight babe. A nice dinner. Are you thinking of sushi?

Tori wrote back and smiled

Hii jade! And yes! Sushi sounds great.

Jade wrote back.

Im so proud of you! I love you

Tori wrote back.

Love you too jade!

Tori and Jade both knew something. That even when they're 60 they still wanna spend their lives with each other.


	30. Chapter 30

"Mom. Dad. Im graduating from Hollywood arts!" Jade yelled happily.

"Wow!" Jade's dad yelled. "That's great!".

"Congratulations honey!" Said Jade's mom.

"Thank you". Said Jade.

"I know your mother and I haven't been the best parents but we were talking last night and we want to change. We will be attending your graduation for sure and since its Christmas break we want you to pick out whatever you want for Christmas". Said her dad.

Jade's eyes were building up with tears. "Aw dad".

"I know sorry doesn't make things right but its a start". Said Jade's mom.

"Im sorry if i haven't been the best daughter either". Said Jade.

"Its okay, Jade. Your mother and I just want you to be successful in this life. To be somebody and make your own money. We will be home tomorrow". Said her dad. "We can pick you up and take Tori out as well". He said.

"Are you and her still together?". Her mom asked.

"Yeah". Said Jade. "She's graduating this year as well". She smiled.

"Oh, that's fantastic!" Jade's mom said. "What do you ladies want to do?".

"I don't know". She said. "But Tori has mentioned this great restaurant and it has delicious spanish food".

"Hmm". Said Jade's dad. "That sounds like an excellent idea. We can go there".

"Tori gave me a Christmas card and flowers today. Aww mom and and dad the flowers were so beautiful! And on another note; Im gonna ask her to marry me once we graduate high school". Said Jade.

"Wow! Are you sure she's the one for you?" Her dad asked.

"She definitely is". Said Jade.

"Thats wonderful". Jade's mom said. "We have to go soon but lets make our dinner reservation for 6pm. We'll celebrate".

"Sounds like a plan". Said Jade. "Hey mom and dad?".

"Yes Jade?" Her mom said.

"I love you". Said Jade.

Both of her parents smiled. "We love you too". Her dad said.

Jade texted Tori.

From Jade: Hey babe! Tomorrow me, you and my parents are gonna celebrate. We're going to that Spanish restaurant you recommended.

From Tori: Yaaaayy! Cant wait! Xoxox


	31. Chapter 31

Author's note: This is chapter 31 :)

"The first date was amazing!" Tori said to Andre.

Andre smiled. "I'm so glad to hear that, Tori! When is your next date with Jade?" He asked.

"We're hoping for this weekend. Jade is thinking we'd see a movie". Said Tori. She closed her locker and put her notebooks in her bag.

"Oh yeah? What movie?" Andre asked her.

"Star wars: Rise of skywalker". She said to her best friend.

"I heard that movie was good. I have a crush on the actress who plays Rey Skywalker". Said Andre as he laughed.

Tori laughed. "You also have a crush on Chris Evans and Elizabeth Olsen".

"Mm. I do!" Andre said.

"Lets go to Sikowitz class" Said. Tori.

Sikowitz was ranting about how Pepsi is so mucu better than Coca-Cola and they should be Pepsi inside a coconut.

Jade and Tori were holding hands and everyone was smiling.

"Hey Jade?". Said Tori.

"Yeah Vega?" Said Jade.

"Our next date should be at the movies. What do you think?". Tori asked Jade.

"I'd like that. I can pick you up around 7:30pm if you want" Said Jade.

Tori smiled. "It's a date".

Jade smiled. "Is it okay if I kiss you?".

"Only if you're my girlfriend". Tori said as she teased Jade.

"Vega, will you be my girlfriend?". Jade asked.

Tori blushed. "Yes".


	32. Chapter 32

Tori took a sip of her iced coffee and waited for her therapist to sit. Jade waited in the waiting room.

"So, Tori. How was your week?". Rodger asked.

"It was good. I stressed myself out over nothing". Said Tori.

"Yeah?" Rodger asked. "What was it about?".

"I always had this standard of if I buy myself something new that it'll make me happy. I needed to drop that standard because I was relying on material things to make me happy" Said Tori.

"Great. Do you remember why you felt like material things were making you happy?". Rodger asked.

"Yeah. I guess I just wanted to feel like I wanted to flaunt and show off what I bought, but I realized that these Material things are just an object. Money is an object. These things cannot make us happy long term". Said Tori.

"I agree". Said Rodger.

"I learned that happiness should be internal. It should be what we enjoy doing and what is fulfilling. Money cannot buy how happy someone is in life. Their are other ways to be rich too". Tori took another sip of her iced coffee.

"Do tell". Said Rodger.

"We can be rich in having a loving family. We can be rich and be successful in academics whether it's getting a certificate of completion or passing a class. We can be rich in enjoying hobbies and what interests us. Money really isnt everything. Its the memories we create and share that are positive memories. Memories we can cherish forever". Tori adjusted herself on the couch so she can get more comfortable.

"I really love your insight". Said Rodger. "You're doing fine. You're doing well" He smiled.

"Thank you". Tori said as she smiled. "I learned that throughout my life that the things I enjoy doing and spending time with my girlfriend is what makes me most happy. Being with my family is what's fulfilling to me".

Rodger smiled. "You have an amazing perspective on things and thats very good to have. How's things with Jade?".

"Things are amazing! She doesnt have class today and I made my first song". Tori said as she smiled.

"Great!" Said Rodger. "You did really well today. Keep up the good work".


	33. Chapter 33

Author's note: I currently have the flu but im starting to feel better. Thank you everyone for the views and the amazing reviews :) Im looking forward to writing more

Tori was walking from her car to Hollywood Arts. The song 'Everyday' by Fetty Wap was playing in her ear buds. She saw Beck and Jade arguing and Cat crying because Jade and Beck were screaming at other.

"Go to hell Beck!" Jade yelled.

"Oh, trust me! With you im already there!" Beck yelled back.

"Stop yelling!" Cat cried.

"Zip it cat!" Beck yelled.

Cat continued to cry.

"Dont talk to my friend that way!" Jade yelled.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah". Said Beck.

"Its gonna be okay cat". Said Andre. "Jesus Beck. You're such a dick". Said Andre.

"Thanks". Said Beck.

Andre shook his head.

Tori walked past her friends and went into the studio. She played the beat and started to sing as if she's singing to Jade.

He wastes your time girl everyday

And wait til your mine girl everyday

Yeah baby

Aye

He wastes your time girl everyday

And wait til your mine girl everyday

Yeah baby

Jade was standing by the door and smiled. "Wow vega".

Tori jumped and felt startled. "Jade! You scared me!".

Jade laughed. "Who's the song about?". She asked.

"Uh y-you". Tori looked at her shoes feeling all shy.

"Really Vega? You mean it?". Jade asked.

"I do". Said Tori.

Jade sat on a seat across from Tori and said "Vega," Said Jade "Let's kiss".

Tori blushed. "Okay".

And Jade and Tori kissed for the first time.


	34. Chapter 34

Jade was waiting patiently. She felt so happy to share the good news she just got and she wanted to share that. The phone rang again and she heard someone answer. Someone she really likes.

"Crisis response this is Tori speaking". Said Tori.

"H-hi Tori. Im Jade". Said Jade.

"Jade! I remember you!" Tori said happily.

Jade smiled. "I remember you too. I have good news to share".

"Yeah? Tell me". Said Tori.

"I got a certificate of achievement today". Said Jade.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Said Tori.

"Thank you". Said Jade. "I took a class on managing meetings today and I got a certificate of achievement after I completed the class".

"That's incredible! Im proud of you". Said Tori.

Jade smiled. "My parents are buying me timberland boots too as an early birthday present".

"Good for you. Timberland boots are good quality boots and last a long time". Said Tori. "How have things been at home?". She asked.

"Things have been better. My parents cried because they felt so bad that they haven't been good parents but we had a good heart to heart conversation". Said Jade.

Tori smiled. "Thats great! You just wanted your parents to love you which is understandable".

Jade nodded. "Yeah. They really are trying to be good parents and I give them a lot of credit for doing so".

"Good". Said Tori.

"I had a weird thing the other thing". Said Jade.

"Yeah? What was it about?". Tori asked.

"That R kelly was standing by my door. He was telling me all these disturbing and not normal things and I finally slapped him". Said Jade.

"You did? Wow! Good for you. What'd he do?". Tori asked.

"He ran away". Said Jade.

Tori laughed. "I have to wrap up the call soon so we have a couple of minutes left".

"Hey Tori. I was wondering if we can meet up sometime. Maybe go on a date as friends?". Said Jade.

"I dont date callers but I'd be happy to go out with you as a friend". Said Tori.

Jade smiled. "Just tell me when and where. I promise not to dissapoint".

Tori smiled.


	35. Chapter 35

"Of course you cant!" Said Tori.

"Tori Im sorry!". Said Cat.

Tori rolled her eyes. "You barely give me any attention. You pay attention to your friends more than me!".

Cat put her head down. "But sometimes my friends need more attention".

"Really? So Im not your first option or first priority?!". Tori yelled.

Cat sighed. "Tori..."

"I dont wanna hear it. Goodbye cat". Tori said as she put on her backpack then left.

Tori! Wait!" Said Cat. She sighed again.

Jade heard everything. She wanted to punch Cat.

"If you were mine I'd for sure make you a priority. I'd give you all my attention". She said to herself. She watched Tori walk away from Cat and Jade really wanted to comfort her.

"Um...Tori?". Said Jade.

"What Jade?". Tori said as she felt annoyed.

"Is everything okay?" Jade asked her.

"No". Said Tori. "Im sick of Cat not giving me the attention I deserve! Im sick of feeling empty! And as usual her stupid friends come first before me".

"Well..." Said Jade "If I was your girlfriend I would show you off to the world. I would give you all the attention I could possibly give you and I'd never make excuses on why I couldnt". Said Jade.

Tori smiled. "You'd do that?".

Jade smiled. "I would. I'd even text you good morning with heart emojis if thats what you like. I just wanna be your girlfriend really bad. I just want a chance".

Tori smiled at Jade. "I would love it if you were my girlfriend!".

Jade smiled. "I promise to be good to you always".

And they held hands walking around campus.


	36. Chapter 36

"Babe!" Tori called out.

"Yeah?!" Said Jade.

"I was thinking", Said Tori "If you want me to meet your parents". She said.

"Really?" Jade asked. "You really want to meet my parents?".

"Yeah. We juststarted dating and I think its only fair we meet each other's parents". Said Tori.

"Okay if you want to do that. My parents are very conservative at times". Said Jade.

Tori was putting her notebook away. "I can handle it". She said with confidence.

Jade smiled after she finished writing a horror movie screenplay. Her first one ever. She joined her girlfriend in the living room.

"I'll call my parents today. Im sure theyll love you as much as I do", Said Jade. She kissed her girlfriend on the nose then on the lips. Tori smiled and kissed Jade.

-At Jade's house-

Jade knocked on the door standing outside with Tori as her mom opened it. "Jade! Hi honey!". Her mom said as she smiled.

"Hi mom". Said Jade. "Mom, this is Tori. Her and I are currently dating. Tori, this is my mom".

"Hi Mrs. West! Nice to meet you!" Said Tori.

"Nice to meet you, Tori. Come in ladies. Your dad is making dinner". Said Mrs. West.

Jade and Tori were holding each others's hands.

"Anything I can help with?". Tori asked.

"Yes dear. Can you help me set the table?". Mrs. West asked.

"Sure!". Said Tori.

Mrs. West put the forks and knives on top of the napkins. Tori got the Seltzer water and the coca-cola zero sugar and poured the soda in all the cups with ice.

Jade went inside to help her dad cook chicken and rice.

"So dad", Said Jade "Tori and I are dating and please dont hate me!".

Jade's dad laughed slightly. "Oh Jade. I could never hate you. Tori seems to make you happy and seeing you happy is important to me". Said Mr. West.

Jade smiled. "Thank you dad. Seriously. Thank you". She gave him and he said "Plus your mom owes me Ten dollars. I was right! Haha! I was right that I said you'd bring a lady home!".

Jade laughed. "Dad!".

"So jade and I are dating". Tori said to Mrs. West.

"Wow! Im so happy for you both! Please take care of my daughter and never break her heart". said to Tori.

Tori smiled. "I will always take care of Jade. I will never break her heart".

Mrs. West smiled and everyone had a nice dinner and went to Barnes&noble after dinner to have dessert.


	37. Chapter 37

"Wow!" Tori yelled. "Chicago is beautiful!". She said.

"Yeah, sure is!". Said Jade. "This is where the Chicago Bears play too".

"Let's try this steakhouse. I heard it's good". Said Tori.

"Okay". Said Jade.

Tori and Jade walked into the five star steakhouse restaurant and saw the hostess. "Hi, Im Amanda. How many?".

"Two". Said Tori.

"This way. Follow me". Said Amanda.

Both ladies sat down and saw the waitress. "Hi! My name is Andy and I'll be your waitress today. What would you ladies like to drink?".

"Water for me". Said Jade.

"I'll have a Coca-Cola". Said Tori.

"Great. I'll be back to see what you ladies want for lunch". Said Andy.

"Thank You". Said Tori.

Jade was texting on her phone and Tori saw what looked like a chef to her. "LA!". Said Tori.

She smiled. "Tori!". Said LA.

Tori sat up and gave her friend a hug. "How are you?". Tori asked.

"Im doing really good. Im the Sou chef of this steakhouse. I just got promoted". Said LA.

"Wow! That's amazing!". Said Tori. "This is my girlfriend, Jade. Jade this is my friend LA".

"Hi". Said Jade.

LA smiled. "Hey".

Tori knew Jade was being rude but she chose to ignore it.

"What brings you to Chicago?". LA asked Tori.

"Im working on an LP". Said Tori.

"Oh awesome!" Said LA. "Hey if you move to Chicago I can show you around".

Tori smiled. "That'd be awesome!".

"Great!" Said LA.

After they ate Jade was still in a sour mood as usual but Tori hid her frustration at Jade.

"Babe". Tori said to Jade. "Let's-"

"Move to Chicago". Said Jade.

Tori smiled. "Lets go find ourselves a beautiful condo!".

Author's note: LA is on the show Hells kitchen on season 5 so i figured I'd write fan fiction about her. Haha.


	38. Chapter 38

"I cant get it out of my head!". Tori cried.

"What did you see?" Daisy asked.

"You", Said Tori "Cheating on me with someone else".

"Oh baby". Daisy said to Tori.

Tori nodded slowly. "So i sang the song stitches by Shawn Mendez and you were in the midst of sleeping with someone else".

"That sounds scary". Said Daisy.

"It was". Said Tori.

"I'd never cheat on you. You never have to worry". Said Daisy.

"Thank you". Said Tori. She smiled at her girlfriend.

"Do you know what it was?". Daisy asked.

"A hallucination". Said Tori.

"Dont worry babe". Said Daisy. "Its just a hallucination. They cant hurt you. I wont let them hurt you".

Tori held Daisy's hand. "I love you. Thank you for being understanding".

"You welcome". Daisy said to her girlfriend. "I love you too".


	39. Chapter 39

"Oh, so amazing!" Said Tori.

"Good. Im glad you like it". Said Jade.

"What's it called?". Tori asked.

"A banana split". Said Jade.

"I've never had one before. This is delicious!" Said Tori. She took another spoonful of a banana and chocolate ice cream.

"You uh", Said Jade "Have some chocolate ice cream on your chin".

"Mm mmm!" Tori said.

Jade gave Tori a napkin for her chin. "I can't believe you've never had a banana split".

"Too much ice cream hurts my stomach so i can eat a little bit". Said tori.

"Oh". Said Jade. "Dont eat it too much".

"Im done eating ice cream anyway". Said Tori. "Thank you for taking for ice cream". Tori smiled at Jade.

"You welcome!" Said Jade. "After all', Jade continued "You did get that certificate of completion".

Jade kissed Tori for the first time in public and Tori kissed her again and everyone just smiled.

"I love you". Tori said to Jade.

"I love you too, Vega". Said Jade.


	40. Chapter 40

"Jade!" Said Tori.

"What Vega?!". Jade yelled.

"Why are you so mean to me?" Tori asked.

"Because I", said Jade

You what?". Tori asked.

"I like you! Okay? Is that good enough for you, Tori? Huh? I...like..you!" Jade yelled.

"You do?". She asked.

"Yes! I like how you text me every morning and before you go to bed. I like how you smile at me. I like how you hug me. God, Tori. I like you so much!" Said Jade.

"Are you-"

"No! I mean it. Since we had to do that stupid acting exercise in Sikowitz class I didnt want people to know the vulnerable side of me. I just wanted you to see that I give a crap about you". Said Jade.

Tori blinked. "Wow Jade. I like you too!" She said.

Jade's eyes opened up. "You mean it?".

"I do". Said Tori. "Oh Jade. I think you're the most beautiful woman I ever seen".

"Vega". Said Jade. "I feel the same way about you. Let's move our friendship to the next level. Lets go on lots of dates but only if you want to".

"I do!". Tori yelled happily.

Jade smiled. She felt so happy. And she couldn't wait to ask Tori to be her girlfriend.


	41. Chapter 41

"Okay babe". Said Jade. "Since you passed math on Khan academy you get to have a day where I will buy you one item that you truly want".

"Really babe?!" Tori yelled.

"Yes". Said Jade.

"Okay uh", Said Tori "I want a hockey sweater. Or a hockey jersey". She said.

"Done". Said Jade.

"Eeeee!" Tori squealed getting all excited.

Jade laughed. "I also want today to be a day where I give back to you because youve been so patient with me and I wanna say thank you. And I love you".

Tori kissed Jade. "Awww jade! I love you too. So much. And I promise to continue to send you flowers every week".

Jade smiled.

Both ladies walked into the sporting goods store and went to see the hockey jersey Jade will buy for Tori. After she tried it on Jade also bought her short top timberland boots.

"The boots you can wear on your birthday". Said Jade. "But the hockey jersey you can wear now!"

Tori giggled. "Okay".

Tori felt appreciated. Not by matieral things but by how Jade truly appreciates her. Being there for her.


	42. Chapter 42

Jade west was having a hard time writing song lyrics. She had a hard time writing the chorus and even a verse. She heard a song the other day on soundcloud that she found that she wanted to dedicate to Tori.

"There it is!" She said.

In Sikowitz class the class gets to pick one song they wanna sing to their boyfriend, girlfriend, or friend. Jade knew this is what she wanted. To sing to Tori.

Jade never sang in front of anyone before so she wanted to make sure she chose the right song and that it was special.

The next day Jade Sikowitz class early to prepare her song for Tori. "Ooh I hope she likes this". Jade said to herself.

Jade loves when Tori sings to her. Yes, jade felt jealous of Tori but Jade knew deep down that she's out of Tori's league. But Jade knew that it wasnt true. She loves to hear Tori's voice. When she sings high pitched notes. Everything about Tori's singing that makes Jade want to melt into billions of pieces.

"Ms. West". Said Sikowitz. "Sing your song".

"Okay. Whatever". Said Jade.

She chose the song called one day by V.O.

Jade sang the first verse hitting every high note and singing the chorus so passionately. "This song", Said Jade "I dedicate to my lovely girlfriend. You made a song for me so noe is my chance to sing a song to you. And i love you".

"Awwww!" Said Cat, Beck, Robbie, and Andre.

"You sing really well. It was so beautiful. You're beautiful. My amazing girlfriend". Said Tori.


	43. Chapter 43

"Please Jade!" Beck begged.

"No Beck!". Jade yelled.

"Please!" Said Andre.

"No!". Jade yelled again.

"Please! Its for a 'School project' plus itll look cool". Said Andre.

"God! Youre a sick man, Harris!" Jade yelled to Andre.

"Hey! No Im NOT!" Andre yelled.

"Yes you are! I will NOT have sex with Beck and be im your sick sex video!" jade screamed. "And you", She pointed to Beck "Are a nasty pervert!".

"What?!" Beck yelled.

"Both of you sick bastards go to hell!" Jade screamed.

She stormed out of class.

Tori finished singing the cover of a Fetty Wap song. Jade had told her that Andre and Beck wanted her to call them daddy. That they'd chain her up if she disobeyed their rules. Tori told her dad and he made sure to stop them. Beck and Andre wanted Jade and Tori to be apart of their sex cult.

Jade punched a locker. She never thought Andre and Beck were so sick like this.

She needded her. She needded Tori. Jade pressed Tori's number and started to feel sick to her stomach.

"Hello?" Tori answered.

"Tori" Jade said as her voice was shaky. "I wanna be in your arms. Where are you?".

"In the recording studio. Ill wait here for you". Said Tori.

Jade saw Tori writing in her song writing note book. Jade smiled. She opened the door to see her girlfriend.

"Whats going on babe?" Tori asked Jade.

"Beck and Andre texted me that they want to pee on me". Jade showed Tori all the text messages.

From Beck: I wanna explode inside you. Ill be your daddy. I can pimp you out. ;)

From Andre: I want you to have my babies. Now!

"My god!" Tori yelled feeling disgusted. "Lets show my dad these. Now". She said.m

Jade and Tori drove to David's (Tori's dad) job.

"Hey Tori, Jade. What brings you here?" David asked.

"Look at these text messages". Tori said to her dad.

Jade started crying. "Mr. Vega, Please dont let these monsters do anything to me!"

"Its gonna be okay, Jade. I will catch Andre Harris and Beck Oliver". Said David.

Minutes later David and his team were on the search for Andre and Beck. "Theyre right there". Said David.

"Ho! Hi! Can I help you gentleman?" Sikowitz asked.

"Beck Oliver. Andre Harris". Said David. "You guys have been caught".

They both part their hands up as they were both in handcuffs.

"How you feeling?". Tori asked Jade.

"Somewhat better". Said Jade. "I just wanna say thank you for helping me through all of this".

"Hey, thats what im here for you. To protect you when things are sour". Said Tori.

Jade smiled. She knows that Tori will fight for her when the going gets rough. And thats all she needs.

"Tell Mr. Vega I said thank you too". Said Jade.

"I will. And as long as im by your side", Said Tor "We can get through anything as lomg as we stand as one".

Jade and Tori cuddled while having hot chocolate.


	44. Chapter 44

"Hey babe" Jade said to Tori.

"Hi". Said Tori.

"Im sorry i havent been able to text you much". Said Jade.

"Its okay". Said Tori.

"Great". Jade smiled.

"Actually", Said Tori "Its really not okay!" She yelled.

"Huh?" Jade said confused.

"Im lonely, Jade! Lonely!" Tori yelled. "I want your attention! I end up doing everything! I make plans for us, I always kiss you first, I always hug you, and Jade im sick of me doing EVERYTHING!".

"Tori Im-"

"No Jade! Dont apologize! I dont want your half assed apology! I married you! Its like your job is more important than I! Your friends from work get your attention more than I do and that sucks! You know why? Because I WANT your atttention!" Tori cried.

"Tori-"

"You know what Jade? Please leave me alone. Just leave me alone". Said Tori. "And thank you for making me feel lonely. When i said those wedding vows i meant it when I said i would always make time for you. Make you a priority. When am I gonna be your priority? Bye Jade".

Tori left Jade speechless as she went to see her parents.


	45. Chapter 45

"And the winner for best producer iiis...Tori Vega!" Taylor Swift announced.

Everyone at the grammys started clapping. Tori sat up and gave Daisy a big hug. "Congratulations babe!" Daisy said.

"Thank you babe!" Tori said to Daisy. They shared a kiss and Tori went on stage and gave her speech.

She smiled at everyone as everyone smiled warmly. "I'd like to thank my parents who are in the crowd tonight, thank you to my mom and dad who always inspired me to be anything I wanna be. A special thank you to every pop artist I've worked with whove made me feel like a friend. A special thank you to my manager who took a chance on me, and a very special thank you to my beautiful girlfriend Ms. Daisy Ridley. Im so proud to be your girlfriend and I will always show you how much I appreciate you because I appreciate you more than I can say. I love you and I owe it all to you" Daisy smiled and blew a kiss to her girlfriend. Tori smiled and said "Thank you" and ended her speech. She went to sit down next to her girlfriend as her parents David and Holly gave Tori a proud look.

Jade was sitting on her couch at the apartment watching the grammys. She was looking through her and Tori's old text messages. Jade couldnt believe it.

Jade.

Jade lost Tori. The only woman who made her feel complete. The only woman who made her feel secure about herself.

She called her ex but decided to hangup right away. Jade sent Tori a text message.

From Jade: I truly am sorry. Lets be friends?

After the grammys was over Tori and Daisy decided to watch a movie on Netflix and have dessert. Tori looked at the text Jde sent her and she sent Jade a text back.

From Tori: No. Sorry.


	46. Chapter 46

"Im gonna destroy you, Prudence!" Tori said Confidently.

"Yeah? I'd like to see you try!" Said Prudence.

"Hmm okay. Lets make a bet". Said Tori.

"Whats the bet?" Prudence asked.

"If I win", Tori put on her New York jets jersey and her New York jets hat "The loser of this game has to ask the winner to be her girlfriend".

"And if I win?" Prudence asked. She put in her Baltimore Ravens hat.

"We remain friends". Said Tori.

Prudence grinned. "I accept!".

Prudence remained quiet. She was losing the game 14-7.

"Excuse me babe. You...are losing". Said Tori.

Prudence mimicked her voice. "Youre losing!"

"Oh shush you! And I dont TALK like that!"Tori yelled.

Prudence had no idea where to go as she was randomly running the quarterback in the madden game. "Where do I go?! Help! Help!" She yelled.

"And its a sack!" Tori yelled.

"Dammit!" Prudence yelled.

Prudence decided to punt the football on fourth down and Tori waved for a fair catch.

"Okay", Said Tori "Im gonna score a touchdown right here". She smiled.

Prudence growled at her.

On the first play in the fourth quarter Tori scored the football to make the score 21-7.

"Game over". Said Tori. "And", she screamed "I won!"

"You know", Said Prudence "That was a fun game. I been wanting to ask you out for a while since your split from Jade and I been falling in love with you". She said.

Tori looked the character from my big happy with a shocked expression on her face. "You have?"

"Yes". Said Prudence. "I like you so much and I was wondering if you wanna be...You know...My girlfriend?". She asked.

"Prudence bear!". Said Tori. "I love hanging out with you. I feel the same. I have so much fun with you and yes, I will be your girlfriend. Because I been falling in love with you too for a while".

Prudence smiled at Tori and gace her a kiss on the lips as Tori kissed her back. "My amazing Tori!"Said Prudence.

"My lovely Prudence!" Said Tori.

(She) Tori dreamt of finding someone to fall in love with. Sure, men at school laughed when she told them someoday she will find that someone to fall in love with and she certaintly has. Prudence and Daisy. And Tori cried tears of happiness knowing that she is loved by Prudence as well as Daisy.


	47. Chapter 47

A/n: What's going on everyone?! Oh my goodness we're almost at 9,500 views. Thank you all for the support and all the amazing reviews. I appreciate it a lot. Im definitely gonna write more chapters. :)

"Ohh baaaabe!" Jade started to sing.

"In here!" Tori said loudly. She getting a drink of seltzer water and putting on her shoes.

"I have a surprise for youuuuu". Said Jade.

Tori walked out of the kitchen and smiled. "What up babe?".

"So you know our favorite youtubers Karin & Skyler?" Jade asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Tori asked.

"Check your YouTube inbox". Said Jade.

Tori nodded and pulled out her phone. She pressed the YouTube app and pressed on notifications and saw the mesage. Her eyes lit up so fast as she saw it.

'Thank you for always liking our videos and leaving such lovely and kind comments. Welcome to the fam! You the best!'

\- Karin

"Whaaaat?!" Tori screamed out of excitement. "How - how - how did - did you?..."

"I messaged her on Instagram and told her your coming out story". Said Jade. "I also told Karin & Skyler how much they have impacted your life in a positive way".

"Awee jade!" Said Tori.

Jade walked near Tori and gave her a hug.

"Thank you". Said Tori. She kissed Jade on the lips. "And also", Said Jade "Today we're getting you a pair of Jordan shoes as well".

Tori's eyes lit up.

"I feel bad that I had to work on Valentine's day so this is my Valentine's day present to you". Said Jade.

"And this is for you". Said Tori. She gave her wife a Valentine's day present.

"Damn babe!" Jade said as she unwrapped her present. "Oh my god!" Jade yelled. "The sequel AND the prequel to the movie the scissors!"

Tori giggled. "Happy Valentine's day babe". She said to Jade.

"Seriously babe". Said Jade. "Thank you".

Tori nodded. "And we have our entire life to make each other feel special".

"We sure do". Said Jade. "We definitely do".

Jade kissed Tori again and tbey left to eat get the shoes.


	48. Chapter 48

A/n: Hi everyone! Thank you all so much for over 9,500 views! You guys are the best! :)

"Damn". Beck said to himself. "Jade is looking good". "She's - no, stop it, Beck!". He said to himself.

"Hey man!". Said Andre.

Beck smiled. "Hey". He smiled at Andre.

"I saw you were mad at yourself earlier. What's going on?". Andre asked.

"Eh It's nothing". Said Beck. "Just trying to snap myself out of these ugly thoughts".

Andre raised his eyebrows. "What kind of thoughts?".

Sometimes I miss Jade". Said Beck. He put his head down.

"But you and her are friends". Said Andre.

"I know we are". Said Beck. "I just miss her seeing her with Tori".

"Oh". Said Andre. "She'll be back soon. She has the flu". Andre gave his boyfriend a hug. Beck hugged him back. "Thank you babe".

Andre smiled. "Anytime!".

"Is Tori feeling better?". Beck asked.

"Eh kind of". Sand Andre. "I texted her this morning".

"Hey". Said Jade.

"Hey Jade". Said Beck.

"Hi Jade!". Said Andre.

"I think we should do something nice for Tori". Said Beck.

"I agree". Said Jade.

"Me too". Said Andre.

Beck, Andre, and Jade made Tori a get well soon card and sent her some flowers. As soon as Tori received them she smiled. She knew right their how much she loves Andre and Beck as her best friends.


	49. Chapter 49

'Here!' Andre sent a text to Tori. She smiled and sent a text back to Andre.

From Tori: I'll be there in a couple minutes :) Just getting my purse of out of my car

From Andre: Okay :)

Andre saw Tori and he smiled. "Hey Tori!"

Tori waved at him and smiled. "Hey!"

"Do you want anything from dunkin donuts?" Andre asked her.

"A medium oroginal blend iced coffee with caramel and extra ice please". Said Tori.

Andre nodded. "Im gonna get an iced coffee too with almond milk". Said Andre.

"Let me pay for it". Said Tori.

"I got it". Said Andre.

"You sure?". Tori asked Andre.

"Yeah". Said Andre.

"Okay". Said Tori. She sat down and waited for her friend. After Andre paid for both iced coffees he gave Tori her iced coffee and he sat down.

Andre always felt her could trust Tori. Thats his best friend. He was nervous to tell her but he knew that he and Beck are sort of like the perfect couple in a way.

Beck has always been a cool guy whos very calm and patient. And Beck knows Andre to be always smiling and also a cool guy who's a good friend to all his friends.

Sure, some of Andre's and Beck's friends from Hollywood arts stopped talking to he and Beck but thats their loss. And both Andre and Beck know they love each other.

"Tori?" Said Andre.

"Yeah Andre?" Said Tori.

"I uh", Said Andre "Im gonna ask Beck to marry me". He said.

"Woah!" Said Tori. "Really?!" She smiled.

Beck smiled. "Yeah. He's the one for me".

"Thats amazing!" Said Tori. "When are you gonna ask the big question?" She asked.

"This spring. In a couple weeks". Said Andre.

"Ohhh my good! Andreeeee. Im so happy for you both!" Said Tori.

He smiled. "Thank you". He took a sip of his iced coffee. "He's the most amazing guy hes quite the romantic kind of guy too!". Said Andre.

"Awwwww!". She said.

With Tori as his best friend and Beck who is (if he says yes) his might be soon to be husband Andre knew something, something special. That he has fallen in love with Beck and Beck feels the same.


	50. Chapter 50

-Cat, Beck, and Trina-

"Hey cat!" Said Beck.

"Yeah beck?" She said. She was looking through the dresses.

"How about this dress?". Beck asked his friend.

"Oh!" Said Cat. "That dress IS beautiful!"

Beck smiled. "Really? You mean it?!".

"Yes! Try it on, try it on go, go, go!". Said Cat.

Beck laughed. "Okay, okay!".

Beck tried on the dress as tbr dress fit him perfectly. "What do you think?" He asked cat.

Oh myyy god Beck! I love it! You look very beautiful!". Cat cried.

"Cat? What's the matter?". Beck asked her.

"My two best friends are getting married!". She cried. "When will i find that special someone?".

"Aww Cat". He sat down next to her. "You'll find that special someone. Im sure of it".

Cat smiled. "You think so?".

"Yes". Beck smiled.

"Good Because I have a crush on someone". Said Beck.

"Oh yeah? Who?". Said Beck.

"Tori's sister. Trina". Said Cat.

"Really?" Beck said softly.

Cat nodded.

"Yeah". She smiled. "We've been texting each other whenever we can and she likes me a lot and-"

"Excuse me". Said the dress barne employee. "Men are not allowed to wear dresses in here. This is a women only. So, please leave".

"Okay". Beck said Softly.

"Hey everyone". Said Trina Vega. "Did you fimd a dress?". She asked. She smiled at Beck and Cat.

"I did". Said Beck. "But this lady here says I cant wear it. So I guess I'm not getting this dress". He said sadly.

"Oh really?". Trina said.

Beck nodded. "Yeah".

"Lady. What's your name?". Trina asked the dress barne employee.

"I have a name. Its Kim". She said with an attitude.

"Well Kim", Said Trina. "My friend here wants to buy this dress so let him buy the dress. Are you really that ignorant? Is your mind that tiny?". Trina was getting angry.

"No". Kim said quietly.

"Then let him wear whatever he wants! He looks beautiful in that dress. Or do i have to get your manager?!". Trina yelled at Kim.

Kim shook her head.

"Good. Now go disappear!". Trina said to Kim.

"Thank you, Trina". Said Beck.

Trina smiled. "You welcome".

Cat got shy around Trina so she went to give Back and Trina a hug.

Beck hugged her back and when Cat went to hug Trina cat said "Dinner at my place?".

Trina smiled. "Yeah! And you can pick any Christmas movie we can watch".

"Okay". Said Beck. "This is the dress I want".

-Tori, Andre, and Daisy-

"Damn this dress looks good on me!". Said Andre.

Tori smiled. "It does".

"And its not that expensive". Said Andre.

"How much?". Daisy asked.

"Only $60". Said Andre. He smiled again.

"That's not that bad". Said Tori.

"It is a beautiful dress. Very special for your wedding day!". Daisy said as she smiled.

Andre giggled. "Yup!". Andre Chnaged his clothes and bought the dress. "Thank helping me go dress shopping ladies". He said.

"Any time". Said Daisy.

"You welcome". Said Tori.

They both smiled at him knowing their best friends have found each other and is in love.

-At the wedding-

"You know", Said Andre's grandma "You look so beautiful. And I'm so, so, so proud of you". She smiled at him.

Andre smiled. "Thank you".

Andre's parents, his family, Beck's parents and his family and all of their friends came to the wedding.

Tori as Andre's bridesmaid and Cat as Beck's bridesmaid.

"Would you both like to share your vows?" Pastor Williams asked.

"Yes". Said Beck.

"Yes". Said Andre.

Beck went first. "To my Andre", Said Beck "When I lay next to you I feel safe. You make me feel lovef and I cant wsit to hear your amazing singing for the rest of my life. You will always have my heart and I will always go home to you. I will always make time for you and give you good morning kisses and goodnight kisses everyday. I love you. You're my light, my future, my everything". Beck started to cry.

"To Beck", Said Andre "We became best friendd in High School. I'll always remember seeing your beautiful smile. Having classsz with together and always wanting to sit next to you. A couple weeks ago when I ask you to marry you I knee then and therr that you're truly the one for me. Im so proud of the person you are and I love you with my heart. I cant wait to spend my life with you. You're my world. My best friend. And I love you,.

Both Beck and Andre kissed each other as everyone cheered and clapped for them as they celebrate.


	51. Chapter 51

"Come on Jaaaaade!". Tori pouted.

I don't listen to rap. I HATE rap music!". Jade spat angrily.

"But Jaaaade. Its just one song". Said Tori.

"No!". Said Jade.

"Yes!"

"No!".

"Yes!".

"No!".

"Y.e.s.s.s. Yessssss!".

"N.o. noooooo!".

Jadr and Tori looled at each other but then started laughing.

"Who's he again?". Jade asked.

"His name is Fetty wap". Tori said as she smiled.

"What's a Fetty wap?". Jade asked.

Tori shook her head. "This song is called trap queen". Said Tori. She put on the song so Jade can listen to it.

"Mmm". Said Jade. "I do like the beat".

"So do i!". Tori yelled. .

"What does he rap or sing about?". Jade asked.

He raps about "Money, guns, sex, women, and drugs" Said Tori.

Jade chuckled. "Terrific. Why do you like him so much?".

"Because", said Tori "His music got me through the hardest times in my life. His music is fun to listen to and its not sad. Makes me wanna dance".

"Oh great". Said Jade. "Dont start dancing now!".

"Hey!". Said Tori. "Im a good dancer!". She laughed.

"What you ladies listening to?". Andre asked.

"Fetty wap". Said Tori.

Andre smiled. "I love fetty wap!".

"See?! Im not the only person that loves his music". Said Tori.

Jade playfully rolled her eyes. "You guys are dorks".

"Hey!". Andre and Tori said together.


	52. Chapter 52

"Trevor lifeline this is Alex. What's going on?".

"Hi". Said Tori.

"Hi". Said Alex.

"I have good news". Said Tori.

"What's that?". Alex asked.

"I have advanced to the next level on Microsoft Excel". She said.

"Thats great! Which level?".

"Advanced. You have beginner, intermediate, and advanced".

"Wow! That's awesome! What will you do afterwards?".

"I dont know". Tori said as she laughed. "I just know I enjoy learning. I dont wanna make money from taking these classes I just like to learn".

"Learning something new is always good. Thats great that you like to learn something new everyday". Said Alex.

"I've also deleted Drake's music off my iPad". Said Tori. "Did you hear about him and Billie Eillish and him and Milly Bobby Brown?". She asked. She took a sip of her iced coffee.

"I did". Said Alex.

"God I hope it's not another thing of surviving R Kelly". Said Tori.

"I heard. I've seen that too docu series too. He's sick". Said Alex.

"He's a very sick man. What he did is horrible!" Tori said.

"I agree". Said Alex.

"I can't wait to get these Jordan's shoes. They're white and silver shoes".

"You like Jordan's eh?". Alex said.

Tori laughed. "I do. They're good shoes".

"They are. Expensive, but good quality shoes". Said Alex. "I have one pair myself".

"Awesome! Which jordan brand?".

"Jordan 3s". Said Alex.

Tori smiled. "I hope you dont take this the wrong way but I like your accent".

Alex laughed. "Im Australian".

"You are?". Tori asked.

"Yeah. You like my accent?".

"Yeah. Its neat haha". Said Tori.

Alex laughed. "Why thank you. Alright Tori I have to wrap up the phone call soon and take some other calls. It was nice chatting with you. I enjoyed this conversation".

Tori smiled. "I enjoyed chatting with you too, Alex. Have an awesome weekend and take care".

"See you later, Tori".

She smiled. Tori smiled. And so did Alex. And they have became...friends.


	53. Chapter 53

Fall - Tori started to fall in love with Jade since her first project in Sikowitz class. Tori couldn't stop staring into her Jade's light blue eyes. Jade started to fall in love with Tori since Tori sang Jade a song and Jade knew that her heart wanted Tori. All the songs Tori have written about Jade and all the cover songs Jade sang about Tori.

Summer - When Tori and Jade would hangout at Tori's uncle's house they'd go in the pool. Soda and chips would be by the pool side too. Tori's heart would heart beat even faster when she saw Jade in her bikini. Jade's eyes would be glued to seeing Tori's body in her bikini. Jade would find almost any reason to have Tori in her arms. And Tori would find any reason to lay her head on Jade's chest.

Winter - Tori would buy Jade her favorite coffee. Black medium coffee with two sugars and no milk. Jade would buy Tori hot chocolate during the winter. During the winter they'd stay in and order a pizza and watch movies.

Spring- Jade would pick Tori up from work and they'd have iced coffee together. Jade would take Tori to her favorite pizza restaurant or to get Chinese food and Tori would buy Jade scary movies that she likes. They'd hangout at the mall every Saturday and have Starbucks and go shopping.


	54. Chapter 54

"Oh Cat! This so exciting!". Tori yelled.

"Tori, Shush! Not so loud!" Cat whispered loudly.

"Sorry". Said Tori. "When will you tel her?". She asked Cat.

"I was thinking of texting her and-"

"Texting her?". Toro asked.

"Yeah". Said Cat.

"You should tell her in person". Tori said to Cat.

"I should?". She asked feeling slight confused.

"Yes". Said Tori.

"Kk". Said Cat.

"Is she in class at this time?". Tori asked.

"Yeah".

"Might be best to text her then. Oooh im so Hapy for you!". Tori squealed happily.

"Hehe". Said Cat. "A happy Tori is a fun Tori".

Tori laughed.

Cat wants to ask out Trina. She fell in love with Trina since they were in High School. And Trina hated when Beck use Cat for what's between her legs but Trina knew when she had to protect cat. And Trina knew she wants to protect Cat forever and Cat wants to be in Trina's arms all the time. Even when they went shopping.

From cat: Trina, im just gonna say it. I love you. I want to be your girlfriend and I hope you feel the same.

Trina smiled when she saw the text.

From Trina: I feel the same way. I love you so much. Lets be girlfriends? :) xoxox

From cat: YES!xoxoxox :)

"Tori, Tori, Tori!". Cat screamed. "Trina and I are girlfriends!".

"Oh my gosh! Yaaaayyyyyyy!" Tori shouted.

Trina annoys Tori a lot but one of the things that makes Tori happy is to see her sister happy. Because that's all that Tori wants flr Trina. Is to be successful and happy.


	55. Chapter 55

Author's note: Hii everyone! If you have any ideas for this fan fiction story let me know. Im open to all ideas. Thank you for all the support It means a lot to me. I will try to write a new chapter everyday. :)

"So", Says Beck "I wanna be a woman".

"Awww Beck!" Tori beamed happily. "Have you started your transition?". She asked.

"Im starting with my name". He took a sip of his soda. "I want my name to be Becky".

"Becky". Says Tori. "I like that".

Becky smiled. "Thank you".

"Have you told anyone else?". Tori asked. She took a bite out of the bacon cheeseburger.

"No. But I do wanna tell our best friends and my parents". Becky said.

"Im sure our friends will be supportive". Tori says.

"Yeah,. Says Becky. "But my parents are kinda...Conservative I guess? They didnt support me when I married Andre".

Tori frowned. "Im sorry".

"It's okay". Becky said. "It's their loss anyway".

After they had lunch Beck knew he had to tell his parents. What were they gonna say? How are they gonna react? Becky doesn't know. She just hopes they'll be accepting of what she wants.

She opened the door to her house and saw her parents just got done arguing.

"Im sorry". Her dad said.

"Im sorry too". Her mom said.

"Mom. Dad. I have something I wanna tell you". She told her parents.

"What is it?". Her dad asked.

"I...wanna be a woman". Becky said.

"You what?". Her mom asked in disbelief.

"I wanna be a woman". Becky said.

"A woman?". Her dad asked. "Beck, you're a man. That's it. I will not allow you to be a woman! You're assigned to one gender only. Be a man and thats it!". Her dad yelled.

Becky's eyes started to flutter with tears. "But-but dad-"

"I agree with your father". Her mom said. "You're born a man. God wont accept you. And we sure as hell wont accept you and-"

"But mom! This is who im meant to be! Why cant you both accept that?". Becky said starting to get angry.

"First you marry that black boy!". Her mom yelled.

"Mom!". Becky yelled. "I love him and-"

"Then you pour this crap on us! Get out and-" Her dad yelled

"Now wait a freaking minute! THIS AIN'T 1884! GUESS WHAT GRANDMA AND GRANDPA THIS IS THE YEAR 2020 NOW! Love is love and I LOVE andre!". Becky screamed in her parents faces. "You wanna go back to 1884 when you both were born?! Get your butts off the chair and go back! Im gonna be a woman! And if you both cant accept that then goodbye!". She shouted.

-Years later-

"And the best award for best actress goes toooo", The lady reads "Becky Harris - Oliver!".

"Heeeyyy Martha". He says.

"Yes Jack?". She asks.

"Remember when we kicked our son out because he wanted to be a woman?". He says all drunk.

"Yeah". She says cooking dinner.

"He or she or whoever has won an award for beeest actress". Jack says.

Both Jack and Martha looked at each other. They felt bad. Ashamed. And stupid. So Martha goes upstairs and calls her daughter. "Hi, Beck - Becky. I wanna apologize. Im truly sorry for what I said years ago. Call me. And I love you".

When Becky went out to celebrate with her best friends she heard the voicemail. She smiled hearing how sorry her mom was. And she made the choice that she might give her parents a second chance.

Because no matter how much mistakes we make we're not bad people. We learn from our mistakes and we move on.

And Becky's parents have learned from their mistakes.


	56. Chapter 56

"Please. Please, Becky. I wanna see you,. Said Martha. "I'll leave your dad home".

Becky hesitated but knew her mum would never steer her wrong. "Okay". Said Becky. "We can meet at the mall. Say..12pm?".

Martha smiled. "Sounds like a plan! Oh my goodness i cant wait to see you!". Martha squealed.

Becky giggled. "Great! Cant wait to see you too!".

-At the mall-

Becky was looking at hats at a store called Lids. She was trying on hats trying to see which hat she likes best. "Oh, this hat is nice". She says to herself. "Yeah. That looks good". She put the 76ers hat on the counter and said, "Excuse me sir. I want to buy this hat".

The cashier smiled. "Great. With your member discount the price is $32". Becky gives thr lids cashier $40 and wears her new hat.

From mum: Beckyyy! Im here by lids!

Becky smiled at the text message.

From Becky: Im inside the hat place. :)

Martha saw her daughter in a hoodie and women's jeans along with converse shoes and her nee hat.

"Wow!". Martha whispered. "You look beautiful".

Becky smiled. "Thank you".

"Have you ate yet?". Martha asked.

"No. Im hungry". Said Becky.

Both ladies ate Wendy's and talked about how their careers are going. "Im also working on this drama Christmas movie that will be on the hallmark channel". Said Becky.

"Wow! That's really amazing!". Martha beamed.

Their bags were on the table after Becky bought a dress and a shirt. Martha bought two shirts.

"And I really wanna say that Im sorry for what I said to you years ago". Martha said to Becky.

"I forgive you". Becky said to her mom.


	57. Chapter 57

Tori adjusted the camera so its on her and Jade. "I bought my baby her favorite coffee and a donut".

Jade took a sip of her iced coffee. "Mm. Yummy. Thanks".

Tori gave Jade a kiss on her hair. "You welcome babe".

"I also wanna say thank you to everyone who has watched us grow from the first time we met all the way and even now. It's our two year anniversary so I wanna say thank you. And soon you'll see us getting married".Tori giggled as she put her head on Jade's shoulder.

"For those of you asking if we're gonna get married dont worry guys!" Jade said as she looked at Tori with love. "It's gonna happen!". Jade laughed.

"Plus", said Tori she took a bite out of her breakfast sandwich "Our cousin Alexis is gonna visit us tomorrow! She just texted me today telling us that she has took a job with the New York knicks organization".

"Babe!". Said jade.

"Hmm?". Said Tori.

"You just told everyone the spoilers!". Said Jade as she giggled.

"Oh crap!". Said Tori. "I know were telling her to take the job with the L.A Clippers but she also loves New York. But..we're happy for her either way! Oh and happy anniversary babe!". Tori said to Jade.

Jade kissed Tori on the lips 3 times and Tori smiled.

They showed a video montage of their favorite memories together.


	58. Chapter 58

Tori saw a video of her favorite youtubers Karin and Skyler. She kept smiling throughout the whole video. "Awwwww! They're so adorable!" Tori said to herself.

"Hi Babe". Said Jade.

"Shush". Tori said to Jade. Tori kept smiling while watching on her phone.

Jade looked at her confused.

'Okay. Im gonna write the comment on their YouTube video'. Tori thought to herself.

She began typing

_Hi everyone! I smiled so much while watching this video. I just wanna say that I have a girlfriend and im proud! Thank you for letting me be apart of your YouTube family. :)_

-Karin & Skyler-

"Ooh babe!". Said Skyker. "Someone wrote a comment on our most recent video on YouTube!".

Karin smiled. "Who was it babe?".

"Tori V. She wrote that she has a girlfriend aww!". Said Skyler.

"That's amazing!". Said Karin.

"Im gonna respond". Said Skyler.

_That's amazing! So proud of you! Welcome to the fam :) _Karin wrote

"Eeeeee!" Tori said. "They responded, they responded, they responded!". Tori sang.

Jade playfully rolled her eyes but smiled at Tori. "Where are eating for dinner?".

"At our usual spot". Said Tori.

"Buffalo wild wings!". Both Tori and Jade said.


	59. Chapter 59

Tori's pov

_eer! Eer! Eer! _

Ugh. Im tired. The senior year of high school for me is finally herr though. Now THAT makes me excited. I wake up and go to the bathroom to do my business. I take a shower and put on some fresh clothes. I see my parents giggling and making out. Ewwww.

"Hi". I say.

My mom and dad smiles. "Hi sweetie!". My mom said.

"Hey Tori". Says my head. He smiles at me too. "Are you hungry?".

I look at them all suspicious. "You guys had sex didnt you?".

Both my parents laugh. "Yeah".

"Yup".

"Yeah i heard you last night!" I say as I was teasing them. Ha. And they act like i didn't know but i did.

They both looked at me in shock.

"Alright, i gotta go. Joel is gonna pick me up".

"Okay honey. Have a good idea". My dad says. "Love you!".

"Love you too!". I say to my dad.

"Have a good day!". My mom says.

I smiled. "Thanks ma. Love you!".

One of my best friends Joel arrives in my driveway and she smiles. She gets out of the car and yells "senior year here we are!".

I laugh hysterically. "That's right! Senior year baaaabyyyyy!". We give each other and a hi5. The song trap luv by Fetty Wap is playing in the car. Yes. We both like his music.

-At the high school-

We both see out best friend August with her boyfriend, Tom.

"Auuuuguuust!". I scream out of happiness.

"Toriiiiiii!". August yells.

"Yo tom!". Says Joel to our friend.

"Hey ladies". Tom says to Joel and I.

"What's your schedule like?". August asks me.

"Math, gym, english, lulunch, geography, then to BOCES". I say.

"Nice" says August.

"We have class together!". Joel says to me.

"Ooh!". I say. "Which one?".

"Math". Says Joel.

"We have gym class together too!". August says to me.

"Sweet!" I say.

I the office to see my parents and my uncle Jorge.

"Hey guys". I smile at them.

"If all goes Tori it looks like she's going to graduate this year". Lane our counselor says.

"Is she going t0 BOCES this year?". My uncle jorge asks.

"Yes. It's on her schedule". Lane says.

My mom smiles. "You're gonna do amazing this year honey". She says to me.

"Thank you mom".

"I agree with her. You're gonna do excellent in BOCES this year". My dad says to me.

"Thank you dad". I say.

I see my other friends; Cat, Beck, and Andre. And my sister making out with her boyfriend on my locker. Great. Fantastic.

"Hi guys!". I say feeling all peachy.

"Hey Tori!". Says Andre. "We have BOCES together this year!".

"Really?!".

"Mhm!". Andre says.

"Oh my gosh we can music together!". I sang happily.

"Thats right!" Andre says Happily.

I walk to my class to see our old math teacher is gone. "Good morning class". The new teacher says. "Im Ms. West. Ms. Jade West. Your old English teacher Mr. Kelly is no longer teaching. He has been fired due to getting a high school senior pregnant. But dont worry. This class will be super easy. The tests and quizzes be hard at all and their will be some homework but only about 9 questions on the math homework". She says.

My god she is beautiful. Her green eyes. Her smile. I-I think im in love as I see her smiling at me. Oh gosh. She's looking at me. I smile at her too.

And i think we both feel it. A connection.


	60. Chapter 60

"Okay so in this question it's asking you to identify which answer has the bar graph correctly". Ms. West said.

"And over here is the amount of cookies each person ate?". Tori asked.

"Yes". Said Ms. West. "See right here?".

"Mhm". Said Tori.

"So what you're gonna do. Is bring the line fro. jimmy's name to 8 cookies. And Martha's name to 5 cookies". Said Ms. West.

"Oh! I get it now". Said Tori.

"Good". Said Ms. West. "And this next question is what's 8×4. 8×4 is 32 right?".

"Right". Said Tori.

"So 4×8 is 32. So the question is asking if 8×4 is 32 then what times 4 equals 32?".

"8". Said Tori.

"Yes. Correct!". Said Ms. West.

"Heyi can do this!". Tori said cheerfully.

Ms. West laughed slightly. "You certainly can". She checked Tori's homework and saw she got 9 questions out of 10 questions right. "You did really well on the quiz".

"Thank you". Said Tori. "I meant to write 100 but i write 1000. Silly mistake on my part because 10×10 is 100".

Ms. West smiled. "Its okay. I knew what you meant to write".

" for tutoring me" Ms. West". Tori said.

"You welcome. How's BOCES going?". Ms. West asked Tori.

"It's going really well. I'm working on the audio production of a pop beat. The song is called love stomp". Said Tori.

"Ooh that sounds cool". Said Ms. West. "Oh and on the quiz you got 100%. You're doing really well in my class".

"Thank you. I appreciate that a lot. I finally understand math". Said Tori.

"What time does your bus to drive you to BOCES pick you up?".

"About ten minutes". Said Tori.

"Okay. I'll walk with you,. Said Ms. West.

"Okay". Tori said as she smiled.

"Mr. Nardy was so funny today about how he tried to do a handstand against the wall". Said Tori as she giggled.

Ms. West laughed. "Yeah. Have fun today in BOCES". She smiled.

"Will do". Said Tori.

Ms. West saw Tori go on the bus as they waved at each other. She started to

Feel something as well. Appreciation and love for her student.


	61. Chapter 61

"Okay everyone". Said Mr. Mark Deedy. "Im so proud of the progress you all have made in this class. The songs you've all made and songs you've all produced everyone here has a bright future in the music industry. Now we will go outside to the graduation here from BOCES". He said. "Tori!". Said Andre. "Girl im so proud of you. You did amazing in this audio production class".  
Tori smiled and gave Andre a hug. "You did amazing yourself too!".  
Andre smiled at his best friend.  
After everyone recieved their one year certificate for audio production Tori saw her grandma and her aunt. Her parents were at work and her uncle jorge was at work too. But she also saw her cousins there at the BOCES graduation.  
"Heeeyy!". Tori said as she saw her family.  
"Hey Tori!". Said her aunt Zoila. "Im so proud of you honey!". She gave Tori a huge hug.  
Her grandma (Luisa) joined in on the hug as well as al of her cousins.  
""Smile!". Said Aunt Zoila.  
Tori stood next to her grandma and aunt Zoila took 3 pictures on her phone.  
"Tori knew something. She knew that everything she'd been through with her biological father and him not showing up to her BOCES graduation wouldn't affect her. Because she has the love of her family. And their support. Yes, David Vega is het step father and her biological father (Jason) is someone she no longer fears.  
Because she knows David loves her. David even sent her a text this morning as well as a text from uncle Jorge about how they're proud of her. Fee ling someone on her shoulder she saw her mom and David.  
"Congratulations, Tori". Said her mom. She smiled at Tori.  
"Well done Tori". Said David. "You always make me proud and I never have to worry". He smiled at Tori.  
Tori smiled at her family. And she knows they'd never hurt her in any way.


	62. Chapter 62

Tori couldn't wait to go home. She couldn't wait to text her math teacher. Her step dad sent her a text message saying he has something to tell her; Good news. Tori felt nervous but at the same time she wondered what the good news is. She got off the bus and waved to her neighbor. "Hey Milton!". She said.

"Hey Tori!". Said Milton.

She took off her headphones and put them in her pocket. She unlocked the door to her house seeing her step dad's car at the house. "Dad?". She said. "Are you here?".

"In here!" Said David.

She opened the door to see David taking his phone off of the charger. "Hey Tori". He said.

"Hey dad. What up?". Said Tori.

"I have good news. Lane called and said you have passed all your classes! Plus, you're graduating this summer too!" He said proudly.

"What?! Really?!". Tori yelled getting all excited.

David nodded. "Yes!".

She gave David a huge hug. "Im so happy!". She said.

"Me too. Im happy for you". Said David.

"Hey Dad?". Said Tori. "Thank you for being my dad. For everything".

"Im very proud of you. You've come a long way. Anything you need im here for you". David said to Tori.

-Later that night-

David called for Tori to go outside with him. As soon as he and Tori walked outside Tori's family sprayed her with expensive champagne. "Woooo!"". Tori yelled. 'Im graduating!".

Tori and her family went out to Tori's favorite pizza restaurant later that night.


	63. Chapter 63

"So Tori", says Ms. West "how does it feel to know you're graduating?". .

Tori smiled wide. "It's an amazing feeling! I really appreciate you for helping me study for the regents tests. Thank you".

Jade smiled. "You welcome. You did really well on the math final in my test. Do you know what you wanna do next after high school? Maybe give community college a try?".

"I think for now I just want to work. I've found my library has a program called so im gonna take classes on there. And continue making music". Said Tori.

"That sounds good. I think you're a very talented young lady". Said Jade.

Tori blushed. "Thank you!".

"And I been wanting to ask you out too. I know you're turning 19 but maybe we can go on a date". Said Jade. "If you feel comfortable".

"Yeah. I feel the same way". Said Tori.

Both ladies kissed each other. They both smiled. "Congratulations on graduating high school. I cant wait to see what you'll do in the future". Said Jade.

"And I cant wait for you to text me and be my girlfriend sometime". Said Tori.

-At the Vega household-

Tori was putting on her cap and gown. She smiled.

"Hey honey". Said her mom. "You look beautiful".

"Thanks mom". Said Tori.

"You've come so far. And im so, so proud of you". Said Holly. (Tori's mom).

Tori felt herself getting emotional. "You're the best mom. Im so grateful to have you by my side. From my biological father leaving me and all his abusive ways. Thank you for always being here". Said Tori.

She gave her mom a hug and they got in the car. David and Trina took pictures of Tori at het high school graduation. "Tori! Smile!". David yelled. Tori smiled and put 2 thumbs up.

The Valedictorian spoke. Johnny Johnson. He said "When I look at everyone here who is graduating I see greatness in everyone. I see future parents. Moms, dads. And I know you all will do and achieve great things in your life". He said.

Everyone threw their caps in the air yelling.

"I did it! I did it! Im the champion!" Tori screamed happily. She jumped on Trina as Trina caught her and they both started laughing.

"Congratulations Tori. Go and celebrate sis". Trina said as she smiled. Everyone took pictures of each other and went to eat a steakhouse.

Tori looked around and saw her family. She smiled at them all. And she realized that her family is all she needs.


	64. Chapter 64

Jade was at a bar. She was drinking a rum with Coca-Cola. It's been a long week for her. She was reading something on her phone to see someone.

"Jade?". She said. .

"What?". Said Jade as she felt annoyed already.

"Its me. Becky. I used to be Beck but I Chnaged my name to Becky". She said.

"Beck-Becky? Beck? You're a woman?". Jade said feeling appalled.

"Yeah". Said Becky.

"W-wow! Thats amazing! How are you?". Jade asked.

"Im doing pretty well". Said Becky. "Im Andre Harris". She smiled.

"Andre Harris? The dude who once had a crush on me?". Jade asked.

Becky nodded. "Mhm!"

"Holy wow! That's great! Congrats!". Jade said to Becky.

"Thank you". Becky said to Jade. "You look kinda blue. What's going on?".

"I miss her. I miss Tori". Jade said sadly.

"What happened?". Becky asked.

Jade told her the whole story. Jade's jealousy ruining the relationship between her and Tori. How Tori and Daisy met and now Tori and Daisy are together.

"My gosh. Im sorry". Becky said to Jade.

"Its okay. Did my jealous ruin our relationship when..you know?". Jade asked.

"In a way, yes". She said to Jade.

"Dammit". Jade mumbled.

Becky looked to Jade sympathetically. "Hey now. Why dont we do something fun?"

Jade sighed. "Like what?"

"Ice cream?". Becky said.

"That'd be great". Jade said. "You look beautiful by the way".

Jade knew something. That she can count on Becky to be her friend in any time of need.


	65. Chapter 65

"You know", says Tori "Corey and Christina from hells kitchen are kinda cute".

"Yeah?" Said Jade. "I agree with you their. They both are beautiful but you're more beautiful".

"Now who's the corny one?". Tori said as she's teasing Jade.

"Now who's the corny one?" Jade mocked Tori.

"I dont...talk like that!" Said Tori.

"Oh yes you do!" Said Jade

"No i dont!"

"Yes you do!"

"No i dont!"

"Yes you do!"

"Is Christina or Corey hotter than me?" Jade asked.

"Maybe. Potentially". Said Tori.

Jade scoffed. "Seriously Vega?!"

"Seriously jade". Tori shifted her seat on the couch. "Seriously not" . She said. "You're waaaayy more beautiful".

Jade smiled. "That right. Stroke my ego, baby".

"What?".

"Nothing!"


	66. Chapter 66

"Wow! Is that wanna have your sweet 16?" Holly asked Tori.

"Yes!". Said Tori.

"Okay". Tori's mom smiled. "You got it. Done". She smiled.

In Los Angeles, California Tori called her family and all of her best friends. "Yeah! Im having my sweet 16 at Hell's kitchen". Said Tori.

She decided to do a group text with her girlfriend, Jade and Cat, Andre, Beck, and Robbie.

From Tori: Guuyyyyssss. Guess what?

From Beck: What up?

From Andre: Hey Tori. Whats goin on?

From Cat: hihi. Hehe

From Tori: Im having my sweet 16 at Hell's kitchen which is chef Gordon Ramsay's restaurant. :)

Robbie: That's awesome!

From Jade: Fantastic.

From Tori: I know right?! I'd really like it if you guys could go if you guys arent busy.

From Andre: Of course :)

From Beck: Im their

From Cat: Tori will look so beautiful! Hehe

From Jade: Sure.

From Robbie: Im their too!

From Sinjin: Can i go to?

From Tori: Yeah :)

Sinjin has sent two heart emojis.

From Tori: It starts at 5:30pm and ends 8:30pm. Here's the address.

-At hell's kitchen-

Tori walks in and smiles. "Hey chef Ramsay!" ."Hello my darling. How are you?" He says.

"Im doing really well". Said Tori.

They both sit down at the table. "Okay", says Chef Ramsay "We have the red team with their first appetizer. We have scallops".

Tori tries a scallops. "Okay". She says. "It's good. Good flavor and its not raw".

Cory smirked.

(She's one of the chefs from hells kitchen - season 4).

"Good". Says Corey.

"Blue team. Please bring your appetizer". Says chef Ramsay.

Tori tries a chicken ceaser salad with croutons. "Wow!" This is delicious. Good balance with the dressing too"

"Thank you". Says LouRoss.

"Which appetizer do you want for your sweet 15?". He asks.

"Im gonna with the ladies on this one". Says Tori.

Corey smirked with arrogance and Christina rolled her eyes.

"Entrees next". Said Chef Ramsay. "Red team".

Christina brings up her chicken parmesan. "We have here chicken parmesan". She says. She smiled at Tori and Tori smiled back. She tried a small piece and said "Gosh that's amazing!"

"Really?". Christina asks.

"Yeah!" Says Tori.

"Awww! Thanks so much baby girl!". Said Christina.

Tori giggled. "You welcome".

"Christina", says Chef Ramsay "please stop flirting and making googly eyes at Tori". Chef Ramsay jokingly. Everyone laughed including Christina.

"Blue team". Said Chef Ramsay.

"We have a Thai sauce with Hawaiian butterfish". Says chef Bobby.

Tori tried a piece. "Mm. Im not sure if this goes together. Kind of a weird combination".

"Which dish do you choose?". Chef Ramsay asked.

"The red team". Says Tori.

"Congratulations red team!" Says Chef Ramsay. "See you tomorrow at your sweet 16".

"Thank you, chef". Says Tori.

-At Hell's kitchen-

"And the birthday giiirrrl - Tori Vega!". Says Chef Ramsay.

Tori got on stage and sang a song she kinda dedicated to Christian. Her own lyrics to the song Brand new by Fetty wap.

They played all the songs including 679 by Fetty wap. After the party sweet 16 was over Christina wrote down her email and her number. "Call me or text me sometime. Maybe we can hangout?". She asked.

Tori smiled warmly. "That'd be great!". She told Christina.

The red team won dinner service.

And even though Christina was being very friendly to Tori, Jade still felt jealous. Blue eyes. That's what Tori calls Christina and Christina calls Tori baby girl.

(Disclaimer): Hell's kitchen is owned by Gordon Ramsay. I do not own hells kitchen. Victorious is owned by Nickelodeon. I do not own Nickelodeon.

Thank you for reading I appreciate it :)

Im gonna write more chapters!


	67. Chapter 67

Jade drove home from work to see her wife on her laptop. She smiled at Tori seeing her how focused she is.

"Hey babe". Jade said.

"Hey". Tori mumbled.

Tori clicked the answer as she finished the last question on comma practice questions on khan academy. "Finally im done". Tori said.

"Good class?". Said Jade.

"Yeah. Always is". Said Tori. "How did the filming of your new movie go?". She asked.

"Good. We're almost finished filming". Said Jade. "Are you still gonna watch the LA Dodgers press conference?". Jade asked Tori.

"Uh yeah". Said Tori. "My cousin AJ chose 3 teams".

Jade never liked sports so she chose to block out Tori's words and find her happy place as Tori began talking.

"The Washington Nationals, New York Yankees, or the LA Dodgers. AJ has spent 3 years with the Yankees working as an executive. You see, he did such a good job drafting young talent from college ball such as infielders, catchers, and pitchers. Wherever he signs he's gonna do a good job" said Tori. She was so excited as she was rambling.

"Mm". Said Jade. "Coffee. Coffee. Coffe. Coffee". Said Jade as she was in her happy place having coffee with Margot Robbie in her fantasy day dream.

Tori gave her a look. "Ooh here it is!".

Both the Dodgers General manager and president of baseball operations for the General manager held a press conference.

-Karin & Skyler-

"Babe!" Said Karin. "Its on! It's on!"

"Wait for me!" Said Skyler. Both ladies sat on the couch eating kettle popcorn.

"We have chosen AJ to be the assistant general manager. His knowledge on how to acquire draft picks, he has a good eye for scouting college baseball talent, and knows exactly what we need to stay competitive. His tenure with the Yankees and what he's done there has impressed us greatly". Said the Dodgers General manager.

AJ put on thr LA Dodgers hat. "Thank you. Thank you gentleman for having me here. I'd like to thank the New York Yankees organization for treating me like family. My cousin, Tori who has supported me since day one. And my best friends Karin & Skyler for helping me make the best choice for my career" Said AJ.

Question number 1.) "Journalist here from the LA times. How will you help put this team together and what will you look for in this year's draft?" He asked.

"Well", Said AJ "We're looking to improve our starting rotation. Today's baseball is all about the fastball. If we can come up with a trade for a guy that has a good fastball commamd and a good slider, we believe a guy like J.A. Happy is that guy. And as far as the draft guys is on improving our defense. Good instinct hitters who can put the ball in play".

After the press conference was over everybody smiled. Tori, Karin, Skyler. And so did AJ.

A/n: Hi everyone! Karin & Skyler are my favorite youtubers and I decided to put them in my fan fiction story. :) Plus, I own my character AJ is an original character.

"Yes!" Karin yelled. "Our friend is gonna be here with us in Los Angeles!"

"Wooo!" Skyler yelled.


	68. Chapter 68

The reason why Jade wants to Tori to sing to her before she goes to sleep: She loves the way she sings. Tori's singing gives Jade comfort. Keeps the nightmares away from Jade.

The reason why Jade will always keep Tori safe: Jade will cut anybody who hurts Tori. Even stand up to her bullies and warns them that if they dare make fun of Tori she'll egg their car and their house full of eggs and toilet paper.

The reason Jade gets jealous: Jade knows she'll never find a good woman like Tori. Jade knows their is no woman like Tori who can make Jade smile and laugh. She knows the only person she can be a dork with is Tori.

The reason why Tori came out to Jade as a lesbian: Because Jade is good at keeping secret. And Jade will never criticize her for who she is. And she knows Tori's parents suport same sex marriage and transgender rights.

The reason why Tori slapped Beck: Because Tori knows back in high school Beck was a pig. He never even took care of his two kids when 2 woman pregnant. Never cared enough to use protection. Plus, the way he treated Jade, Jade felt proud knowing that Tori is protective over Jade. So the slap was definitely necessary.

The reason why Jade loves cuddling: Because Jade has so much love to give to Tori. She loves cuddling because it makes her feel secure and safe. And loved.


	69. Chapter 69

"Daaamn babe!" Said Jade. "You're looking smoking hot!"

Tori giggled. "Thanks".

"You know", Said Jade "Ive given you a lot of crap over the years but Im so proud of you for graduating high school. And I cant wait to see what you'll do next".

Tori smiled. "Thank you babe. Even though we've had our arguments in the past Im so proud to be your girlfriend. Even after all this time you still make me smile".

Jade kissed Tori on the lips. "My beautiful high school graduate". Said jade.

Tori kissed Jade on the nose. "My amazing girlfriend. And my future wife". Said Tori.

Jade smiled.

"Ohh toriii". Said Trina. "I cant believe you're gonna graduate high school". Said Trina. "You have a bright future ahead of you. The sky is the limit". She said.

"Thank you, Trina". Said Tori.

Her mom and her step dad took a bunch of pictures as Tori had on her cap and gown for her high school graduation. "You look beautiful honey". Her mom said.

"You sure do. I remember When you wanted me to be your step dad and how happy you were when I became your step dad". David started to cry and Tori got emotional.

"You make my mom happy. You're a great guy. And im so proud to call you my dad". Said Tori.

-At the graduation-

"Now receiving her high school diploma...Victoria Vegaaaa". Said the school principal.

"Wooo! Tori!'"". Said her mom.

She smiled at everyone and look at her best friends and her family.

And everyone threw their caps in thr air. Tori ran to her family and her best friends and jumped in Jade's arms. "I graduated!" She yells. "Hey mom, da". Tori said to her family.

"Yeah?". Her parents said.

" for being my parents. Thank you for fighting for me. Thank you for being here for me. And thank you...for always loving me".

Her mom started crying. "You've made us so proud".

Everyone joined in the group hug. Tori's best friends Becky, Andre, Robbie, and Cat sprayed the champagne on Tori's hair. "Hahaha! Guuuuuyss!". She yelled so happily.

"Congratulations!"" They all said.

They went to eat a famous steak restaurant. Tori looked at her family and smiled.


	70. Chapter 70

Hii everyone! I have the same chapter on chapter 69 and chapter 63 but i re-wrote it just a little bit.

Im gonna definitely write more. Thank you support i appreciate it!

More Jori stories on the way :)


	71. Chapter 71

Christina from Hells kitchen was cooking for Tori. She was making macaroni and cheese and chicken cutlets. She got the soda out and put lots of ice in both cups. 'Im on my way!" Tori texted Christina texted. She smiled. 'Okay! :)' Christina texted back.

"Okay babe", said Tori"Im gonna have dinner with my friend".

"Who?". Jade asked as she felt irritated.

"Christina". Said Tori.

"Oh. Her?!". Jade spat.

"Babe". Said Tori as she frowned. "She's just a friend. That's all".

"Great". Jade said. "Are you gonna sleep with her?". Jade spat.

"What?" Tori said in disbelief. "Why would you say that?".

"Why wouldn't I say that?". Said Jade.

Tori shook her head. "I'll be back later".

"No. In an hour". Said Jade.

Tori glared at Jade. "Here's some news for you. You do NOT control my life, Jade".

Jade rolled her eyes. "Whatever". Jade mumbled.

Tori opened the door and locked it as she started driving to Christian's apartment.

(Christina is a chef from hells kitchen. Season 4 i believe).

Tori pressed the buzzer as Christina heard it. "Hello?". Said Christina.

"Hey!". Said Tori.

She smiled. "Hi! I'll buzz you ".

Tori heard the buzzer and took the elevator to Christian's floor. She walked 20 feet and knocked on the door. Christina opened the door as both friends smiled at each other.

"Hey!". Both ladies said as they smiled each other.

"It smells delicious in here" said Tori.

"Thank you. The food is almost ready". Said Christina.

Tori sat down and Christina served the food. "Tastes delicious!". Said Tori.

Christina giggled. "Thanks honey".

_yeah baby_

_Aye_

_ You make me feel like im in a daze _

_Baby girl you make me feel like in in a maze _

_Stuck in my ways now_

_Stuck in my ways_

"You know", Said Christina "Corey and I broke up".

"You ladies did? Im sorry". Said Tori.

"And i been meaning to do this". Said Christina. And she kissed Tori as Tori kissed back.

Tori has been wanting to leave Jade for a while. Tori felt like she doesnt get the attention from Jade she wants and needs.

"Mm". Said Tori. "Christina we cant - I -I-"

"I know". Said Christina. "Im willing to wait for you".

And Tori felt the same.


	72. Chapter 72

"Jadey, Jadey, Jadey!" Said Tori. "Are you excited to go to the baseball game?". Tori jumped around all happy like.

"No!" Jade yelled. "I HATE baseball and I HATE sports!".

"Jade!". Said Tori. "How can you hate baseball?". She asked feeling disbelief.

"Because I do! Its boring! Kinda like you!". Said Jade.

"Bite me". Said Tori. "Just go to the baseball game with Karin,Skyler, and I". She said.

"Fine. But If I start sweating them im leaving". Said Jade.

Tori rolled her eyes. "Okay, Ms. Grumpy".

"What was that Vega?" Jade growled.

"Nothing! Love you!" Said Tori in her sally peaches voice. "Hmm". Said Tori. "I kinda do talk like that. Who knew?". Tori giggled.

"Told you". Said Jade.

At the Dodgers game The dodgers played against the Braves. They met up with Tori's friends Karin and Skyler. "Hey guys!' Said Karin.

"Hey!" Said Tori.

"Hi!" Said Skyler she smiled.

"Hmm". Said Jade.

Tori shook her head. "These are good seats behind homeplate". She said.

"Got the baseball tickets on stub hub". Said Karin.

"Anyone hungry?". Skyker asked.

They all got a bacon cheeseburger and fries and a soda.

"Go Dodgers! Woooo!". Tori and Karin yelled supporting their favorite baseball team.

Jade huffed and sighed. "Im bored!".

"Just enjoy the game. Look, the Dodgers are winning 1-0 so far". Said Tori.

Jade stuck her tongue out at Tori.

She really doesnt know why Jade is acting this way. Tori really wonders about her girlfriend.

"Damn! That was a nice hit to center field" . Said Skyler.

After the game was over Jade didnt even say bye. She just sat on a stool and stared off into space.

"Is your girlfriend okay?". Skyler asked Tori.

"I hope so". Said Tori.

Skyler, Karin, and Tori went into the Dodgers store fan shop and bought hats and a Dodgers Jersey. They took pictures of each other being silly while Jade just sat like a watermelon on a rock.

"Maaan im having ao much fuuun! Dodgers won 4-0!". Tori squealed out of excitement.

"We had fun too!" Said Karin.

"Yeah!" Said Skyler.

Tori couldn't figure out what was bothering Jade. Whatever it was she hopes she can talk to Jade. What _is _bothering Jade?

Jade never liked to talk about her feelings. But Tori sure hopes Jade is okay.


	73. Chapter 73

"Come on Veeegaaaa!" Jade pouted.

"No! We're not watching this!". Said Tori.

"Why not?!" Jade growled.

"Because", Said Tori "I'm not allowed to watch surviving R kelly. My therapist advised me not to do so".

Jade rolled her eyes. "Come on...Come on. Just one episode!".

"No!". Said Tori. "Pick another movie. Or a happy Tv show".

Jade poutef some more. "But please Tori. Its such a good show! I mean-"

"Jadelyn Olivia West!". Said Tori.

And at that moment Jade got silent. Tori would never say her full name unless she was truly mad. And she was _MAD. _

"Okay. Okay. We'll watch hells kitchen". Said Jade.

"Thank you" said Tori.

To find out who R kelly Is look him up in Wikipedia. He is sick in the head. He is a monster. :/


	74. Chapter 74

No doubt Jade was nervous. Very nervous. I mean, her first kiss with Beck in her opinion was okay. Half wa decent. But Jade felt like kissing Beck was like kissing a duck with lip injections. But her first kiss with Tori wasnt like that. Not even close. Jade's first kiss with Tori was amazing. Her first kiss with Tori was and still IS incredible.

And she thought Tori wasn't nervous?

That might be the understatement of the freaking decade.

Of course Tori was nervous about het first kiss with Jade. Absolutely nervous. But when Tori's lips first smashed onto Jade's lips it was like her favorite NFL team had won the super bowl.

And it's not even an exaggeration for both ladies.

When Tori kissed Jade it was like her kisses made her heart do backflips while her knees were shaky and the happy and lovely butterflies in her stomach.

Their first kiss was everything they'd imagine it'd be as a couple for Tori and Jade.

I mean, It's the first kiss.

First.

And Jade took it a step further by saying Tori can put her hands on Jade's bum and her boobs. Heck they were freshmen in college.

Ha.

And even so Tori and Jade still have that same magic when they kiss. Jade's hands grasping Tori's hips.

Yeah.

That's love.

True feelings.

True magic.

True love.


	75. Chapter 75

Tori has been feeling kinda down lately. Remembering all the times she's had with her biological father. Going out to lunch. Going out to dinner and a movie. Him picking up Tori from school early to celebrate her birthday.

All the phone calls they made to each other and laughing for hours. Text messages with each other and their own jokes, their own inside jokes.

All the times he's bullied Tori. Times where he threatened to fight her or hit her.

She knew. She knew that she and her mom had to get away from him. They both knew that he had a bad temper. He still does.

But deep down both Holly and Tori knew that they'd be better off without him.

When he left Tori he never called for her birthday. Never showed up to both graduations. Said he'd give her presents for Christmas but never did.

But somehow Tori still loves her biological father. Jason is his name.

Jason by definition is a dead beat dad. A no good dad. And as Tori got older she started to realize that Jason is no good. That someday she'd be a better parent than him. She'd be what he never was and never could be.

And when she cries about him Tori can count on Jade to be there for her. Through anything.

Yeah. Tori still misses Jason. But Tori also knows it's time to let go of him and to carry on.

Sure, Jason may not even care about his own daughter anymore. Hell he might not even give a damn. Tori doesnt want revenge. She has no hate in her heart and resentment towards him. She just wants him to be a better person.

"Carry on, Jason". Said Tori. She deleted his number on her phone and blocked his number. "May you get the help you need". She said to herself.

Jade held her tight. "Im proud of you baby. Very proud". Said Jade. "You're the strongest person I know. You have a good heart. Never change for anyone".

Tori put her head on Jade's chest. "Thank you. And for keeping me safe".

Jade smiled. "I'll always keep you safe. Trust me babe. You're gonna be an amazing parent someday".

Tori smiled.


	76. Chapter 76

-1999-

"Ohhh Jaaaaade!" Said Tori.

"What Vega?". Jade said as she's already frustrated.

"Today is the day". Said Tori.

"What a day?". Jade asked.

"The MLB draft". Said Tori.

"Whats MLB?". Said Jade.

"Major league baseball!" Said Tori.

"Oh. Great". Said Jade. She's being sarcastic.

"Come on Jade. Our friend is getting drafted to a Major League baseball team" said Tori.

Jade rolled her eyes. "How fantastic".

"Meanie". Tori mumbled. "Ooh here it is!".

"And with the 30th pick the New York Yankees select...Alexi!".

"Wow! Wow!" Tori yelled.

Alexi stood up and hugged his family.

Former MLB player Tony Clark spoke up. "This young man has all the tools. Go arm, can hit, can get on base. He's a utility player. Can play the outfield and infield too. I looove this pick for the Yankees!" He smiled.

"I like this pick too!" Said Paul O'Neill.. "His passion for the game of baseball will help him have a long career. If he can stay somewhat healthy...This dude has the potential to be a star in the MLB".

Tori smiled wide. "He's gonna be a Yankee!" She screamed excitedly. "I-I-I-I gotta call my friends!".

-Friends TV show characters-

"What?!" Everyone yelled. (Monica, Chandler, Rachel, Ross, Joey, and Pheobe yelled).

"Dreams do come true. You've always wanted to be a Yankee and now you ARE playing for the New York Yankees". Said Joey.

"This is what I've wanted my whole life". Said Alexi. "I dont wanna play for any other team. I just wanna play for the Yankees".

"Ooh can we go to the home games?!". Said Pheobe.

Alexi laughed. "Uh yeah".

"Will you buy us Yankees jerseys?". Joey asked.

Alexi shook his head. "What am I? Your personal gift shop?". He laughed.

"Yes!" Everyone said. "Haha!" They all laughed.


	77. Chapter 77

-Prom party-

"Aaaalriiight ladies and gentlemen! Who's ready to dance?! Who's the best?!" The DJ said.

(Cameos by WWE wrestlers).

"Me!" Lana yelled.

"Me!" Naomi yelled.

"Meeee!" Lana yelled.

"ME!" Naomi yelled.

And everybody started dancing. Jimmy Uso went first. He was dancing next to Lana. "Ohhhh!" Everyone said.

Nattie (Natalya( was dancing too. She clapped her hands and yelled "Hell year I got moves! Come on you guuuuyyyss!"

Everyone laughed.

"Come dance with me Alexis!" Said Billie Kay.

"I dont dance. Cant dance. Im, uh, ik shy". He said.

"Shy?!" Said Billie.

Alexis nodded. "Yeah!"

Billie giggled. "I wanna hear the song".

"Alexiiiis!" Said Tori. "Let me see ya dance!"

"Mm mm! No!" Said Alexis. "Why don't you dance Jade?".

"Im busy". Said Jade. She was reading an erotica horror story on her phone.

Tori grabbed the microphone and went on the dance floor. That caught everyone's attention. "Here's a song dedicated to my friends who wrestle for WWE". The song she sang is a song called 'For you' by Somo.

Everyone smiled at clapped.

Alexis sang a song called 'Brand new' by Fetty Wap. "That song is for Billie". He said. She blushed and blew him a kiss.

At the end of the prom party the next day they all talked about the awesome time they all had.


	78. Chapter 78

Jade was at home typing her new screenplay on her laptop. She waited til tori left the house to buy something that Tori has been wanting for her birthday. A promise ring. A promise ring with diamonds. No, Jade has never given anyone a promise ring, not even to Beck.

when she had a crush on Cat she was close to giving cat a promise ring but Jade wasnt entirely ready for that big of a commitment.

But with Tori it felt right.

Tori had saved her money to buy herself a birthday present. She saved up just enough money to buy herself a book called Gone Girl, a Vans, and a mocha frappe at starbucks. A couple days before Tori's birthday ring Jade pressed the record button and said, "Hi everyone on the slap. Im doing something I never thought I'd do. Im giving Tori Vega a promise ring. Yes. Me. The ice queen. The bitch of Hollywood arts. Say what you will about me, say what you will about our relationship but I fuckin love Tori Vega. She has my heart. Tori this is for you. Its time to take our relationship to the next level because you're truly the only woman I wanna spend my whole life with". Said Jade. She pressed the stop button and postef the video.

A couple minutes later Robbie put a heart emoji and Cat put put a smiley face emoji and andre said 'Love is love! Love always winsss!'

And Beck put two heart emojis. Trina put a rolling of the eyes emoji.

Jade put the promise ring in a little box and waited for Tori to get home. Once she got home Tori saw Jade with flowers and brownies that Jade baked. "Baaabe!" Said Tori "you did this...for me?"

Jade smiled. "Yeah babe. You've done so much for me and I truly wanna make you feep special on your birthday. So this ring is a promise ring. Because I promise to love you always and to be loyal to you. To comfort you in any time of need". She said.

Tori felt her eyes water. "Babe...thank you".

Jade put the ring on Tori and said "It looks beautiful on you".

Tori kissed Jade and held onto her. "Thank you".


	79. Chapter 79

"Jade". Said Tori. "Jade". She whispered. "Jade!" She whispered loudly.

Jade groaned. "What Vega?!".

"Happy birthday!". Tori giggled.

"Thanks". Said Jade. "Now go back to sleep"

Tori went back to sleep and 8 hours later she made breakfast. She cooked Jade's favorite breakfast: Pancakes with eggs, hashbrowns, and bacon with chocolate milk.

Jade walked down the stairs to a smell that made her smile. _Breakfast. _

"Hey babe!" Said Tori. "Here's your breakfast for the birthday girl!".

And jade started crying. Every year her parents would dissapointed her on her birthday. Just a card and $2. Most birthdays she would just get cereal or a piece of toast. Not even a present on her birthday. Not even birthday cake.

"Jade? Are you okay babe?", Tori asked.

Jade nodded. "Yeah. No one has ever done anything special for me like this especially on my birthday. Thank you". She said.

"Hey", Said Tori "Im gonna make sure you have the best damn birthday".

Jade smiled. Her and Tori went to this comic book event called free comic book day at their local library and for lunch Tori took her girlfriend out to her favorite Chinese restaurant for lunch. After that, they went to the mall and walked around and went to Starbucks to get dessert. And Jade spaghetti with meatballs.

"This has been the best birthday ever!" Said Jade.

"Hey, you deserve a good birthday". Said Tori.

And they spent the night making love.


	80. Chapter 80

Why Tori gets irritated by Jade sometimes: Jade's often foul mood. When Jade gets annoyed when Tori asks Jade to help her clean their apartment. When Jade doesnt wanna be bothered so she doesn't text or call her girlfriend back. Or when Tori does her workout at night and Jade is trying to get some sleep. When Jade wanta to eat her lunch alone and do her work and Tori wants to have lunch with her.

Why Jade gets irritated by Tori: When Tori sings all the time. When Tori dances in her car. When Tori sings to al her favorite songs. The way Tori dresses like a Tom boy. When Tori sleeps with the light on. When Tori drinks soda on the weekends.

But no matter how much they irritate each other both Jade and Tori still love each other.


	81. Chapter 81

"Come on Jade". Said Andre. "Come hangout with us" He said.

"Im sorry Andre. I just dont want to". Said Jade.

"Jade...Its literally been months. MONTHS and Tori broke up". Said Robbie.

"I know". Said Jade. "I just dont know if I'll evet get over her".

"Come on Jade. Lets get you out this apartment". Said Cat.

Jade shook her head. "I dont want to". Said Jade. She felt emptiness in her heart. In her eyes.

"Please Jade?". Said Beck. "For us?".

"Okay" Jade said Quietly.

She got up off the floor and went to shower and put on a nice pair of clothes. "Okay guys". Said Jade. "Lets go".

They all smiled.

Robbie and Cat sat in the back of Andre's expedition and Andre drove as Jade sat in the passenger seat.

"Where to?". Andre asked.

"Karoke-dokie!". Said Cat.

"Everyone agrees to that?" Andre asked.

"Yeah!" Cat and Robbie said.

"Sure". Said Jade.

Andre smiled. "Awesome!".

-At karoke-dokie-

They all sat at a table as Trina met up with them. She gave Cat a kiss on the cheek and they all sat at a table.

"Hello. Im your waiter for tonight. Im Sinjin". He said.

"Sinjin?". Everyone said.

Sinjin smiled. "Hi". He said. .

"You work here?". Andre asked him.

"Yeah. As a waiter and the production of the DJ equipment". Said Sinjin.

"Cool". Said Andre.

"What can i get you guys?". Sinjin asked.

"I'll have a Coca-Cola" Beck and Andre said.

"Water". Said Cat, Robbie, and Trina.

"A sprite". Said Jade.

"Great. I'll bring out the bread and the chips with guacamole for you guys". Said Sinjin.

"Thanks man" Said Robbie.

When everyone ate and different people were having fun singing they were sat at the top near the stairs. A particular song came on.

Aint nobody by Kelly price.

"Hey Daisy?". Said Tori.

"Yes my love?". Said Daisy.

"Would you like to dance?". Tori asked her girlfriend.

"Oh", said Daisy "I, um, I cant dance".

"What? Sure you can!". Said Tori.

"No, no, no. Im a very bad dancer!". Said Daisy as she laughed.

"Come on!" Said Tori "One dance!". She said.

Daisy smiled. "Okay".

Both ladies went on the dance floor and started to dance kinda funny.

-Seat by the top stairs-

"I miss Tori!" Jade cried. "I just want her back!".

"I know, I know Jade". Said Beck.

"Where did I go wrong?". Jade asked as she cried.

"Well-wait what in the world?". Said Robbie. "There's Tori and her girlfriend!".

"WHAT? WHERE?!". Jade screamed. She looked over to see Tori and Daisy smiling and dancing.

"Yeah! Their you go babe!" Said Tori.

Daisy giggled as she danced the same rhythm as Tori. As soon as Daisy and Tori faced each other she gave each other a hug anf started kissing. "I love you!" Daisy yelled happily over the music.

Tori smiled. "I love you too my beautiful Daisy!".

"Damn babe! You got some dance moves! Wooo!". Said Daisy.

Jade gasped. "She.. She...she NEVER danced like that with ME! What the hell VEGA?!". Jade yelled. "What the hell?!" Jade cried out.

Jade violently drank her soda and left.


	82. Chapter 82

"THAT DUMB bitch!" Jade growled. She threw her sweater against the wall.

Everybody just stared at her not knowing what to do or what to say.

"Thats IT. Do you know what im gonna do? Im gonna call her!" Said Jade.

"Jade thats not-"

"QUIET Beckett!" Jade yelled. She dialed Tori's number.

Tori and Daisy were having a piece of chocolate cake each and watching a movie.

"Babe". Said Daisy. "Your phone is ringing".

Tori poured the milk into 2 cups.

"Jade". Said Daisy.

"Let it go to voicemail". Said Tori.

"Tori, It's Jade. I saw you dancing with that stupid ASS BIMBO. Take me back Tori! NOOOOWWW!" Jade screamed as she cried. Jade hung up.

Tori listened to the voice mail and shook her head. She went into her room and called Jade.

Jade answered. "Hi babe I-

"Jadelyn Olivia West listen to me and you listen to me GOOD. Don't call her THAT. Don't call my girlfriend that word. Ever!". Tori yelled out of frustration.

Jade's eyes starting tearing up as she was still crying.

"And don't call me again until you learn to be nice. Bye, Jade". Said Tori. She hung up and sat next to Daisy.

"T..Tori". Jade choked out as she cried. "Im sorry". She whispered.

At Tori's apartment.

"Everything okay?". Daisy asked her girlfriend.

"Yeah", said Tori. "Ex wife is being a psycho is all"

Daisy kissed Tori on her nose and on her hair. "Let's watch a movie. You pick".

Tori smiled.

Both ladies watched a Christmas movie as they held hands.


	83. Chapter 83

"Really Jade? You've never even wrestled before!" Said Beck.

"Yes I have BECK!" Jade yelled.

"Yeah? Against who?". Said Beck.

"Sinjin!" Said Jade.

"Jade!" Beck yelled.

"What BECKETT?". Jade spat angrily.

"Sinjin weighs like 120 pounds!". Said Beck.

Jade shook her head. "Im gonna win this wrestling match! You'll see!".

Beck shook his head at his friend.

"Man this bitch is crazy!". Said Rex.

Robbie laughed. "Couldn't have said it better myself".

Tori and Daisy sat next to Tori's friends. "Hey guys!" Said Tori.

"Hello!". Said Daisy.

"Hey Tori, Daisy". Said Beck. He smiled.

"Hey ladies". Said Andre. He smiled.

"Hii!" Said Cat.

"Hey look..A beautiful lady. Hey their dear". Said Rex to Daisy.

"Rex!". Robbie yelled.

"What?". Said Rex.

"Im sorry". Robbie said to Daisy.

Daisy chuckled. "Its okay".

-In the wrestling ring-

Jade was warming up and stretching in the ring. "I'll show those losers. Im gonna win this wrestling match". Jade said to herself.

"And one half of the tag team champions...Billie Kaaay!". The announcer said.

"Both ladies grappled and Billie closelined Jade and slapped her.

"Oooooh!" The crowd said.

"You bitch!" Said Jade. "You just slapped me!"

Bilie smirked. "This aint acting sweetheart. This is wrestling!".

"AAAGGHHHHHH!" Jade screamed. She lunged herself at Billie pulling her hair and slapping her.

"Oh my god!" Said Michael Cole. "Jade is really giving a slapping to Billie - Cover, and Billie kicks out at 2!".

Tori is sitting on Daisy's lap holding hands. Jade sees them and starts breathing heavy. "Thats...my...GIIIIIRLFRIEND!" Jade suddenly turned into a demonic figure and transformed into a monster almost the size of the cloverfield monster.

"TORIIIIII!" Jade growled.

"Oh my god!" beck yelled. "EVERYBODY RUUUNNN!" He screamed.

Jade threw her horns at Beck and literally stabbed him in the back. "Aghhhh!" He yelled in pain.

"Where's TORI?!" Jade the monster yelled.

"I-I-I-I-I-Sh-She's-" beck stuttered on his own words

Jade turns her head left and sees Tori and Daisy running. "Tori!"

She grew a pair of wings like a bat and flew over to them. "You". It said to Tori "Are miiiine!".

"Babe! Ruuu-aghhhh!" Jade threw Daisy all the way into the ring.

"Oh shit! Shit! Shiiit!" Tori screamed as she ran. She grabbed the garlic and threw it at Jade and sprayed holy water on Jade. "Dont touch my girlfriend!" Tori yelled.

"Aggh! Ahhh! Ahhh!" Jade screamed as she was bruning and getting hit with the holy water as she was melting.

Daisy got up and started looking for Tori. "Tori?" She yelled.

"Over here!" Said Tori.

Then Jade woke up and yelled. "Wow. What a crazy dream. She looked to her right to see Tori turning into a giant devil demon.

"Payback" It said.


	84. Chapter 84

"Y'all quit playin!" Jade yelled. "I didn't do this stuff! This NOT ME im fighting for my mother fuckin life!". Jade screamed. She pounded her fist against her chest. "20 YEARS IN MY CAREER! AND Y'ALL TRYING TO KILL ME?!".

"Jade". Tori said calmly.

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT MY ACCOMPLISHMENTS! Im trying to have a relationship with my ex wife and I cant do it!".

"Jade". Said Tori.

Jade started crying. "Ohh lord!". "I-I-I-FINE. I did do it!".

"Tell me what you did". Said Tori

"It was me on those video tapes. It was me using chains on all my ex-boyfriends. I did it, okay? I did it!". Jade cried.

"What else did you do?". Tori asked.

"I...I...I...I did all of it!". Jade screamed.

Tori talked into the microphone. "Okay. You know what to do".

"What?". Jade said confused.

"Jadelyn West come with us". The officer said.

"What?!" Said Jade.

"What would you like us to do?" Officer Williams asked Tori.

"Make sure all her ex boyfriends and their kids get home safe to their families. Take Jade away". Said Tori.

"No! No!". Jade yelled.

Andre ran to Tori and gave her a huge hug. "Tori! You did such a good job!".

Tori smiled. "Thank you. Jade West is done for. Officer Williams".

"Yes Tori?". He said.

"Make sure Ms. Savage goes home to her family too". Said Tori.

"Yes". Said Officer Wiliams.

And Tori did it. She saved the day.


	85. Chapter 85

Jade _Hates _Sports.

She hates basketball.

She hates Football.

She hates basketball.

But thats whats on the outside.

She loves when Tori cant keep her eyes off of the TV. She loves when Tori is on the edge of her seat watching the football game or yelling at the TV for the free safety to make the tackle.

Yes, Jade really does hate sports. But Tori loves them. So seeing her girlfriend happy watching the football game makes Jade happy.


	86. Chapter 86

"Okay Jade", Said Tori "This is your last chance. 4th down. 30 seconds to go".

"What do I press?". Jade asked.

"The X button". Said Tori.

Tori and Jade were playing madden mobile against each other.

Jade pressed the X button and moved the player around. She threw it wide right and Tori yelled "INTERCEPTION!".

'"WHAT?!". Jade screamed out of anger.

Tori laughed. "I have beaten the notorious, the ice queen...Jadelyn West - Vega. Hahaaa!".

"Whatever Vega! This game is stupid AND", Jade threw her phone at the wall "And YOU'RE stupid! Aaaghhhh!".

Jade stomped into the room and didnt wanna eat her dinner that Tori made. Macaroni and cheese and chicken cutlets.

"Geez". Tori said to herself. "What a sore loser".


	87. Chapter 87

Jade's first time with Beck didnt last longer than five minutes. Jade laid in her bed next to Beck as she felt dissapointed. Five minutes? Thats all? Thats it?

And by the time they were done Beck waa falling asleep.

Jade could imagine what her first time with Tori would be like. Hell it was amazing. Jade moaning and screaming and Tori saying Jade's name in bed.

Bot ladies waking up next to each other.

Tori and Jade cuddling each other after making love.

And Tori and Jade kissing everywhere they went.


	88. Chapter 88

Jade began to sing a cover song called _All over me _by Cale dodds. After she was done singing she began to look at old text messages from her and Tori. Listening to old voicemails too and Jade couldn't help but think about where she truly went wrong.

She began to call Tori and left a voice mail. "Tori", said Jade "I miss you okay? I miss you. Please Tori. Come back to me. Come home".

After Jade left a voice mail she started crying.

Different illusions, hallucinations, and delusions started happening in front of her.

Jade and Tori making out while watching a scary movie. Jade and Tori cuddling while watching hells kitchen.

Jade and Tori making love on the couch.

Jade seeing Daisy and Tori holding hands.

Jade seeing Tori and Daisy kissing and smiling at each other.

"I guess you're all over me". Jade said to herself.


	89. Chapter 89

"I have to do it". Said Jade.

" sure?". Andre ask.

"Yes". Said Jade. "I have to fix what I broke. I have to make things right again". .

Jade hops into the quantum realm time machine and presses 2-01-1-1 on the machine. 'Here I go" she said.

"Good luck". Said Andre.

The time machine shifted her back to her and Tori's first argument.

_"Really Tori?! REALLY?". Jade screamed. _

_"Jade! P-please relax! Y-you're screaming at me!" Tori cried. _

_Jade rolled her eyes_

_ "Oh, cut the crap and stop being a baby!". Jade yelled. _

Jade gasped. "Tori". She said. "God, i was such an animal". Jade pressed the 2-0-1-2 numbers.

_"jade. Please talk to me" Tori begged. _

_"No! NO!". Jade yelled. I can't believe you kissed that dirty bitch!" _

_"Jadelyn-west! It was just a scene in a movie! Thats all i swear!". _

_Jade slammed the door shut on Tori. _

Jade shook her head. "How could I like that? How?!". She yelled to herself.

Jade pressed 2-0-1-6 on the number pad. She traveled to the year 2016 to see something that broke her down. Something that made her cry.

_"Do you feel me touching you?". The mystery woman asked. _

_"Yes". Jade moaned. _

_"Do you feel me kissing you?". She asked. _

_"Y-yes!" Jade moaned. _

_"Loving every inch your body". Said Trina. _

_"O-Oh trina! Yeess!" Jade moaned again. _

_Tori was cooking dinner for Jade and making a chocolate cake. _

_"I'd love to kiss you". Said Trina. _

_"Oh Trina! Im gonna gonna cum!". _

"No!" Jade cried. "No!". Jade cried again. "H-how could I do this?".

When Jade pressed 2-0-0-5 she saw her angry younger self. _I HATE YOU MOM AND DAD! I HAAATE YOU!"". She screamed. She saw herself . _

"Little Jade". Jade said to her younger self. "You HAVE to change. Please!".

"I do?". Her younger self saaid.

"Yes!".

_"Why should i?". _

"Because if you dont you'll lose the woman of your dreams. Okay? Please...please do the right thing! Please, please help yourself become a better person". Said the current Jade.

_Jade's younger self smiled. "Okay. I will try". _

_Both jades smiled at each other. _

Jade pressed 2-0-2-0 to see all of her friends. And someone she didnt expect to see.

Tori.

"Jade". Said Tori.

"Yes?". Said Jade.

"Lets talk things out" said Tori.

Jade smiled.


	90. Chapter 90

"Tori?". Jade said surprised. "What are you doing here?".

"Jade". Said Tori. "I-"

"I wanna say that Tori. I truly am sorry". Said Jade.

"Thats great Jade", said Tori "I do appreciate yout apology. I miss you".

Jade looked at Tori with love, with such admiration. "You do?".

"Yeah". Tori said softly. "But im afraid we cant be together".

"What?". Jade said in disbelief.

"Let me finish". Said Tori. "I mean you, me, our friends. Lets move to New York city".

"You mean?..." Jade said.

Tori nodded.

"What happened to Daisy?". Jade asked.

"Her and i were two people going in two different directions". Said Tori.

"Tori Vega - West", said Jade "pleasw forgive me. I messed up big time and all i want is to make it right again. How can that?".

"Lets go out to dinner". Tori said as she smiled.

Jade smiled big. She got her tori back.

"I was wondering if..you know, Tori, take me back?". Jade asked.

"Yes. I always will!" Said Tori.

"I love you". Jade said to Tori.

"I love you too". Said Tori.

Jade kissed each other so passionately with so much love and lust. "And i promise to go to therapy". Said Jade.

"And I'll be right there with you, supporting you". Said Tori.

A/n: Classes for me have finally finished. Yayyy! I hope everyone is doing well :)


	91. Chapter 91

"Wow. So much rain". Jade said to herself. She was waiting for Tori to get home from class. Jade poured soda in a cup with ice and she was watching Avengers:end game on beast TV.

_On my way home babe. :) _Tori texted.

Jade smiled and sent a text to Tori. _Okay :)_

About 10 minutes later Tori unlocked the door and saw Jade. "Hey babe!". Said Tori.

"Hey Vega". Said Jade. "What's for dinner?".

"What shall we cook?". Tori asked.

"Im thinking mashed potatoes and chicken cutlets". Said Jade.

"Mmmm", said Tori "Now THAT sounds delicious!".

Jade laughed. "I'll start cooking soon".

"I have good news!" Tori sang.

"Yeah? Whats that? Come sit next to me". Said Jade.

"I passed all the unit tests on Khan Academy", said Tori "I passed intro to division, intro to multiplication, addition and subtraction early math, creating bar graphs - 7 questions right out of 7 questions, and counting numbers. All of them i passed with 100%!". Tori yelled happily.

"Thats great!". Said Jade. "Very proud of you!".

"Tori climbed on Jade's lap and kissed her everywhere. "God, you're perfect, Jade". Tori said.

"And You're my beautiful, sexy, amazing, stunning wife". Said Jade.

Both ladies smiled at each other as they kissed again.

"We can see a movie. Maybe rent a TV show?". Tori asked.

"Mm", said Jade "we can rent teen mom2".

Tori giggled. "You like teen mom2?". Tori asked Jade.

"Ssh! You'll reveal my secret!" Jade said jokingly.

Tori laughed. "I'll cook the chicken cutlets. On the hoopla rented 3 comic books, teen mom2, and Fetty Wap's first album". She said.

"You're my beautiful nerd. And I will _never_ hurt you again". Said Jade.

"And I will always go home to you". Said Tori.

On a rainy day, both Tori and Jade cooked dinner and watched a TV show that Tori rented and enjoyed each other's company.


	92. Chapter 92

"Hi Tori. Jade". Said Rodger.

"Hey Rodger". Tori said.

"Hello". Said Jade.

"So, Tori, how was your week?". Rodger asked.

"Jade and I got back together!". Said Tori.

"Oh yeah?". Rodger asked.

"Yeah!". Said Tori.

Rodger smiled. "Great. And Jade .you feel about that?".

Jade put her arm around Tori. "I've made lots of mistakes in our relationship but in all honesty I dont see myself being with anyone else. And im currently about to start therapy myself".

Rodger took a sip of his water. "Excellent. And .you both feel now that you and Tori are ?".

"For starters, I actually came up with a little routine". Said Jade. "Do you wanna tell him babe?".

"No thats okay. You go ahead". Said Tori.

"I send Tori flowers and a thank you card just about every week". Said Jade.

"Aww!" Said Rodger. "Sounds like you're really trying hard".

Jade smiled. "Im doing my best. I wanna undo all the damage and hurt I caused.. I know I have caused lots of pain. And im gonna do my best to fix it. I really am sorry babe". Jade started to get emotional. Was she as bad as her parents? Was she as cold?

Tori gave Jade a big hug. "Its okay babe. We'll get through it together. Im so proud for taking that huge step and going to therapy".

Jade kissed Tori on the cheek and on her hair. "Yes we will get through it , together".


	93. Chapter 93

"I cant believe you and Andre are gonna wrestle again". Said Jade.

"Hey, the last guys we wrestled against were huge!". Said Beck.

"All the wrestlers are huge". Said Tori.

"Who are you guys wrestling against?". Robbie asked.

"Braun Stroman and Finn Balor". Said Andre.

"How'd you guys get another wrestling match again?". Trina asked.

"We won it in a raffle. We named all the New York Yankees starting pitchers". Said Beck.

"Good luck out there". Said Cat.

"Best of luck to you guys. You guys are gonna kick butt!". Said Tori.

Everyone sat in their seats and started watch the wrestling match.

"Raaaaawwwww!" Braun yelled. He walked his way to the ring then Finn's music played as Finn walked to the ring.

Andre and Beck chose the song _my way _by Fetty Wap as they walked to the ring trying to be all tough.

Andre started wrestling against Braun. Andre slapped Braun across the face, and Braun threw Andre against the ropes. "Ahh! Fuck!". Andre yelled. Andre slapped Braun again but Braun's massive hands slapped Andre on the chest. "Wooo!" The crowd cheered.

One slap, two slaps, three slaps on Andre's chest. "Ah! Ah! Aaahh!" Andre yelled in pain.

"Dont hurt my friend!" Beck yelled.

"Shut up! You gonna GET THESE HANDS Next!' Braun yelled to Beck. When the referee wasnt looking Andre kicked Braun on the nuts and kicked his knees. "Agh! Shit!" Braun yelled. Andre smiled at himself. Andre slapped Braun and tagged in Beck.

Beck ran and jumped with a running knee. "Hiya!". Beck yelled.

The kick made Braun down to one knee and Braun ran and jumped his weight on Beck. He hit his head on the mat. Braun slapped Beck's chest more than 8 times. "Aaaahhh!" Beck yelled.

Braun gave Beck a suplex off the top rope as Beck hurt his back - again.

Tori gasped. "Beck! Are you okay?".

"KILL HIM BRAUN! KILL HIM!" Jade screamed.

"Jade!" Tori yelled.

Cat started crying. "I dont like seeing Beck and Andre hurt".

"Stop being a baby!" Jade yelled to Cat.

"Jade!" Robbie yelled. "Its okay Cat. Its just a wrestling match". Said Robbie.

Braun tagged in Finn Balor and Finn hit the ground running with a closeline after closeline and a super kick to Beck's head. Beck fell flat on his back. The referee started to count. "1! 2!"

Andre broke up the 3 count and Finn threw Andre out the ring. Finn did his finishing move and pinned Beck.

While the referee wasnt looking Braun hit Andre on the back with a steel chair twice.

The referee counted. "1! 2! 3!".

"Haha!" Jade laughed. "Andre got hit with a chair! Hahahaha!". Jade laughed.

"Jade!" Everyone said.

"What? Two nerds just got their asses kicked! Haha!" Jade laughed so evil and maliciously.

Everyone shook their head.


	94. Chapter 94

"Hi Tori. Jade". Said Rodger.

"Hey Rodger". Tori said.

"Hello". Said Jade.

"So, Tori, how was your week?". Rodger asked.

"Jade and I got back together!". Said Tori.

"Oh yeah?". Rodger asked.

"Yeah!". Said Tori.

Rodger smiled. "Great. And Jade .you feel about that?".

Jade put her arm around Tori. "I've made lots of mistakes in our relationship but in all honesty I dont see myself being with anyone else. And im currently about to start therapy myself".

Rodger took a sip of his water. "Excellent. And .you both feel now that you and Tori are ?".

"For starters, I actually came up with a little routine". Said Jade. "Do you wanna tell him babe?".

"No thats okay. You go ahead". Said Tori.

"I send Tori flowers and a thank you card just about every week". Said Jade.

"Aww!" Said Rodger. "Sounds like you're really trying hard".

Jade smiled. "Im doing my best. I wanna undo all the damage and hurt I caused.. I know I have caused lots of pain. And im gonna do my best to fix it. I really am sorry babe". Jade started to get emotional. Was she as bad as her parents? Was she as cold?

Tori gave Jade a big hug. "Its okay babe. We'll get through it together. Im so proud for taking that huge step and going to therapy".

Jade kissed Tori on the cheek and on her hair. "Yes we will get through it , together".


	95. Chapter 95

"Tori". Said Jade. "I can help you. You just have to let me in".

"I'm scared Jade. I don't wanna die". Said Tori.

"I know babe. I will never judge you., you just have to trust me. I can help you". Said Jade.

"You can?". Tori asked.

"Yes. Tell me everything you're feeling". Said Jade.

"Sometimes I wanna...take my own life. I feel I have no one to turn to or no one to turn to". Said Tori. She started crying as tears were going out of her eyes. She couldn't control her crying. "I just want a shred of happiness. Just 5 minutes of happiness".

"Baby, you have me to talk to. I will help you feel better. You just gotta tell me everything ". Said Jade.

"Okay". Tori whispered. "It's hard to talk about ".

"I know it is babe. But I'm proud of you for talking about it". Said Jade.

"I took 2 pills of my medication. But I'm thankful to be alive". Said Tori. "I just felt alone. And hurt. Angry. Scared. And helpless ". She said. "I don't wanna die but the pain is too much".

Jade wrapped her arms around Tori. "Its gonna be okay babe. We'll get through it together".

Tori cried harder in Jade's arms. "Do you promise everything will be okay?".

"Yeah". Jade said softly. "Do you know what's making you feel this way?".

"Family stress too. But I told my grandma she needs to be more careful with her words and how she says them. Words hurt me, Jade. Words hurt". Said Tori.

"I know baby. But you're strong. And I know you'll be happy again. We'll get their. Together You have me by your side and everything will be okay". Said Jade.


	96. Chapter 96

"Hello Jade". The lady said. "My name is Maryann. Im your therapist".

"Hi. I'm Jade". She said.

"Where would you like to start?". Maryanne asked. .

"Where should I start?". Jade asked.

"Wherever you want". Said Maryanne.

"I have trust issues. I have trouble trusting my wife who i got back together with. Oh, and i cant seem to control myself when I become jealous. Very jealous". Said Jade.

"Do you feel that issues make you feel insecure?" Maryanne asked.

"They do. I dont really know what's wrong with me. It was hard seeing my mom go from guy to guy, it was hard seeing her chose the guys over me". Said Jade. "I mean, im here daughter. It broke my heart knowing that sex with different men was more important".

"Hmm. So it sounds like you wanted to have contol of you wanting your mom to truly love you and not some random man".

"Yes, exactly!" Said Jade.

"You know, this a big step for you Jade. Talking about things that have traumatized you. But you're doing a good job. We can talk about whatever you wanna talk about". Said Maryanne.

"Thank you". Said Jade. And Jade started getting emotional like she was starting to cry. "And when I wanted my mom to hug me or tell me she's proud of me she'd just brush me away. And that hurt me, a lot!".

"Im sorry Jade. How's your relationship with your mom now?". She asked.

"It's gotten better. I just wanna let go of this hatred and resentment i have torwards her". Said Jade.

"You Know Jade, it takes a big person to make such a big choice in wanting to let go. Letting go is never easy but its important to do so". Said Maryanne.

After the therapy session was over Tori waited in the waiting room. "Hey babe. How was your therapy session?".

Jade immediately gave her wife a hug. "It went great. I just wanna thank you for supporting me in me going to therapy"

Tori kissed Jade's hair. "I always want good things for you. Therapy will help you as its helped me. I love you".

"I love you too". Said Jade.

"Let's go get lunch". Said Tori.

Both ladies smiled at each other.


	97. Chapter 97

(Disclaimer): Cloverfield movie belongs to the film maker of this movie.

"EVERYBODY RUUUUN!" Rob yelled.

Everyone ran away from the monster as it threw the statue of liberty's head on the street.

Everybody screamed and jade started running. "Tori! Come on!". Jade yelled.

"Go, Jade, go!". Said Tori.

"Tori no!". Said Jade.

"Tori come on!" Hut yelled.

"Let's go Tori! We don't want get hurt out here!". Rob yelled.

"Raaawwwghhh!" The cloverfield monster yelled.

Tori grabbed the gun and started walking towards the monster. "Come on pretty monster. Come on". She loaded up the gun as she grinned.

"Tori! What are you doing?! We gotta run!". Jade yelled.

The monster saw Tori from a distance and started going towards her.

"Come on! Come on!" Tori yelled.

As the cloverfield monster started to get closer to her, Tori aimed the gun at it and started shooting. "Come on!" Tori screamed. The bullets hit the monster's face and eyes as it screamd out of agony.

"Yes!" Hutt yelled.

"Tori! Keep shooting!" Both Jade and Rob yelled.

"Come on you pretty monster"-, Said Tori. She took a bazooka and shot it right at the monster as it tore it's head off and fell on an apartment building. "Aaagghh!" The monster yelled.

"Yes!" Rob yelled. "You saved us!".

Tori put the gun down and smiled. "I sure did. I sure did".


	98. Chapter 98

"Let's wrestle again!" Said Andre.

"Andre, No! Do you remember what happened last time?" Said Beck.

"Yeah. But wrestling is fun!" Said Andre.

"We got hurt!" Beck yelled.

"So what?!" Andre yelled.

"Andre, you're so...impossible!" Beck yelled.

"I don't care what you say Beckett! I'm gonna wrestle again!". Andre said feeling confident.

Beck shook his head.

"Sign me up please". Said Andre.

"Okay ". Said the guy. "You're wrestling against John Cena".

Andre smiled. "Yay!".

-At the wrestling match-

"Johhhhhn cenaaaaa!" Said the WWE announcer. "And wrestling against him is Andre Harriiiis!".

"Andre is wrestling again?". Tori asked her friends.

"Yeah". Said Jade.

"Believe me, I tried to talk him out of it". Said Beck.

"Looks like you didn't try hard enough Beckett. Haha". Said Rex.

"Oh, whatever!" Said Beck. "Quiet puppet!".

"Beck! He's not a puppet!" Robbie yelled.

John Cena and Beck were hitting each other and John slapped his chest.

"Aaaghh!" Andre yelled. Andre slapped John's chest. "Agh!" John yelled.

John ran Andre against the ropes and did his running bulldog move. He put Andre on his feet and did his punching boxing combinations. He did a kick to Andre's stomach and gave Andre a suplex. "Agh fuck!". Andre yelled in pain.

"Damn John can wrestle". Said Beck.

"DESTROY HIM JOHN!" Jade screamed.

Andre ran against the ropes and did a crossbody press wrestling move but John powered out of it and slammed him down.

John did his signature move. He waved his hand in front of his face and said "You can't see me!" And did the 5 knuckle shuffle.

"My head!" Andre yelled. He got up and and John did his finishing move. He made Andre tap out.

"And your winner is Johhhhn Cenaaa!" The WWE announcer yelled. The crowd cheered.

After the match was over Andre wanted to ask Cat a question. "Cat", Said Andre "Will you be my girlfriend?". He asked.

"Andre. I'm with Trina". Said Cat.

"W-with Trina?" His eyes started twitching. "Tr-trina?" He said again.

"Yes". Said Cat.

"Why...are you...with HER?!". Andre yelled. "GOD! WHY?!". Andre screamed. Andre climbed out of the ropes but fell and hit his head on the mat.


	99. Chapter 99

"Come on Beck! Let's try out for our wrestling varsity team!" Andre said.

"Why do you like wrestling so much?". Beck asked.

"Here's the real question: Why don't _you _like wrestling?". Andre asked his boyfriend.

"Because its dangerous!" Beck yelled. "And we'd get our asses kick!"

Tori was eating her apple. "You know, I think Andre would make a decent wrestler". She said.

Jade laughed. "Haha! Vega, that was funny!".

Tori raised her eyebrows. "What was?".

"Andre being decent at wrestling". Said Jade.

"You don't think he can wrestle?". Tori asked Jade.

"Have you seen him wrestle, Tori? He yells like a little bitch when a wrestler slaps him on the chest!".

"Jade!" Said Tori.

"HEY!", Andre screamed "Listen here woman, those SLAPS HURT! Let's see you take a slap to the chest and see if doesn't hurt!". He screamed.

Jade threw down her fork and stood up. "What did you just say to me?!". She yelled.

"I said", Andre stood up "Those slaps HURT! You're freaking ice queen Neanderthal!".

Jade took out her scissors. "Now I'm gonna cut her dreads off you rip off Fetty Wap wannabe!" Jade yelled.

Andre stuck his tongue out at her and cussed at her in Spnish and he ran away from Jade as jade was chasing him.

"GET BACK HERE ANDRE HARRIS!" Jade screamed.


	100. Chapter 100

"Sinjn!" Jade yelled. "WHERE'S ANDRE?". She screamed.

"Uh, h-he-he uh-" Sinjin stumbled on his words.

"Where?!" Jade yelled. Jade lost her patience and cur off Sinjin's hair with her scissors angrily. "My hair!" He yelled.

"Andre! Hide over here!" Said Tori.

Jade walked around the hallways of Hollywood arts trying to find Jade. "Where are you Andre? Where, oh where, are you?".

Jade saw Tori and Andre at a distance. "ANDRE!".

"Oh shit!" Both Andre and Tori yelled. They ran away from Jade as Andre said "You cant catch me Jade! Haha!".

Jade began running and threw her scissors at Andre. "Agh!" He said. "I got you now, Andre!".

He tried to squirm out of her strong grip. Jade took her scissors and and began to cut his hair off. "Tori! Help!".

Tori giggled and helped Jade cut Andre's hair.

"Tori! Why are you helping? WHY?". Andre yelled.

"You drank my iced coffee!" Said Tori. Both Tori and Jade were laughing at Andre's bad haircut.


	101. Chapter 101

A/n: Hi everyone! Tomorrow is my birthday :) Thank you all for the support on my fan fiction story and I look forward to writing more. You guys are the best! Once again, thank you.

Summer: Tori and Jade love to go bike riding to dunking donuts to get their favorite iced coffee. They love to play their favorite songs and sing along. Tori's favorite drink from dunkin donuts is a cold brew iced coffee with caramel. Jade's favorite dunkin donuts drink is an iced coffee also with caramel.

Winter: Tori and Jade like to spend the winter checking out comic books at the library and taking an online class. They love to drink hot chocolate and watch Christmas movies.

Spring: Tori and Jade go to the mall every weekend to have Starbucks, go shopping and walk around listening to their favorite Fetty Wap songs. And sometimes they have lunch at the mall and Starbucks for dessert.

Fall: Tori and Jade text each other and would send flirtatious text messages to each other during work. They often text about what food they will cook at Thanksgiving. Tori and Jade go to this sporting goods store to buy Football jerseys.


	102. Chapter 102

"Okay", Says the cooking instructor "My Corey. We're gonna learn how to cook spaghetti with chicken parmesan ".

Jade put on her apron and put her hair in a pony tail. She stood beside lots of other people who wanna learn how to cook.

"Okay, first were gonna put 2 eggs in the bowl along with some seasoning and mix it together with a fork".

The students did just that. They mixed the ingredients together. "Very good". Said Chef Corey. "Next we're gonna put the bread crumbs on the plate and we put the chicken in the bowl and mix in the eggs seasoning on the chicken. After that we put the bread crumbs on the chicken ". She said. "Put the olive oil in the pan and put the cooking gas on low".

Everyone did that too.

"Cooking is fun". One of the students said to Jade. Jade gave her a fake smile.

"As for the spaghetti we're gonna roll the pasta and we're gonna boil hot water. When the boil gets to a nice boil we're gonna put the spaghetti in and let it cook". Said Chef Corey. "For the chicken parmesan let the chicken cook both sides for a few minutes til the chicken gets to a nice color. Later on we'll add the marinara sauce and the cheese".

Jade sighed. "This is kinda fun. Very fun". She said to herself. "Fun, fun. Fun".

Chef Corey walked around to see how everyone's food looked. "Looks good guys. Good job".

After the chicken was done cooking Corey said "We're gonna add the marinara sauce and the cheese next. Carefully put the marinara sauce on the chicken cutlets. Carefully put the cheese on too". Chef Corey said. "Jade...how are you doing over there?".

"Good, Chef. Does this look okay?". Jade asked.

Chef Corey looked at Jade's food. "Yep. Lovely color on the chicken too". She smiled.

"Thanks". Said Jade.

"Okay. Once the spaghetti cooks, we're gonna taste it to see if it's ready". Said the Chef.

Everyone tasted their spaghetti. "Ready". The whole class said.

"Good". Said Chef Corey. "We're gonna put the spaghetti in a strainer and your meal Williams be ready.

"Damn; this spaghetti is heavy". Said. "Come ON SPAGHETTI. Get IN THE STRAINER!". Jade yelled.

Everyone including Chef Corey looked terrified. "You okay Jade?". Chef asked.

"Yeah". Jade said casually. Jade nodded.

"Okay". Said Chef Corey. "Go ahead. Eat that delicious spaghetti and chicken parmesan ".

Jade enjoyed it. She enjoyed cooking. She enjoyed cooking class. Cooking is great. Who knew?


	103. Chapter 103

Jade gets annoyed when she doesnt have her coffee first thing in the morning. She gets annoyed when Tori asks how her shower was. Jade gets annoyed when Tori wakes up after she's had a nightmare. And Jade gets irritated when she doesnt eat her lunch in peace.

Tori gets irritated when Jade doesnt remember their first date. She gets irritated when Jade only makes her one chicken cutlet. Tori gets irritated when Jade doesnt text back for hours when she's busy with work. And Tori gets irritated when Jade makes her watch a scary movie.

But even they irritate each other they cuddle every night.


	104. Chapter 104

_May they all carry on_

_They want nothing but to be better off_

_And I've hurt _

_And I've aged _

Tori was staring at the ground. She took a big breath and started thinking. She doesnt want her biological father coming back to her. She doesnt want her biological father to come home to her. She just wants him to carry on. To move on.

_You are home_

_(We're all waiting for good news aren't we now?) _

With the song that she finished singing she now realizes that her step dad is her true dad. Her step dad is the father figure she always wanted and needed.

"Are you okay babe?". Jade asked Tori.

"Yeah". Said Tori.

"You're over him I assume?". Jade asked.

Tori nodded. "Yeah. I gotta carry on. All the mental scars and emotional scars he caused me, I gotta move on from Jason. I think I'm ready to do that". Said Tori.

Jade smiled. "Great. And I know somewhere he's gonna regret treating you how he did. He may not care but our friends, me, your family...We care about you. And you babe you deserve happiness ". She said.

Tori held Jade's hand and and kissed her on the nose. "My babe". Tori said to Jade.

"My beautiful little potaoe ". Jade told Tori. She giggled and and they both left the recording studio to get some dinner and head home so they could watch movies all night.


	105. Chapter 105

Tori woke up after getting about 10 hours of much needed sleep. She took a shower and brushed her teeth and made herself some iced coffee. She heard someone knocking on her door. She asked "Who is it?".

"Its me, Andre". Said Andre.

She opened the door to see her friend smiling. "Hey Andre! What's up?". She said

"Jade wanted me to give you this. He said. "And we're gonna hangout for the day". He said.

She opened the card and read it out loud. 'Hii Tori! Today you're going a scavenger hunt. What's the occasion? Why the scavenger hunt? Well, you're always giving me everything I ever needed and you're are always here for me. I have a big surprise for you. So, let's not waste time. And remember that you...are always mine'.

_Love, Jade _

"Scavenger hunt! Yaaayy!" Tori yelled.

"You ready Tori?". Andre asked.

"Yeah!" Said Tori.

"Let's go. We gotta get to your second clue". Said Andre.

He drove them to the local comic bookstore. She opened the door and saw the manager. "Hey Tori! How are you?". He asked.

"I'm doing really well!". She said as she smiled.

"This is for you Tori". He said.

She opened up the second card.

'Ahhhhhh. You found your second clue. I will always comfort you through the summer, winter, fall, spring or rain. These are two tickets to tonight's Lakers game'.

"The Lakers?!" Tori screamed with excitement. "Thank you , John". She said.

"You welcome". He said. "Enjoy the game kiddo".

"Thank you. I will". Said Tori.

"Now we must get your final clue". Said Andre.

All of Tori's favorite songs were playing. Some songs by Fetty Wap. Some songs by Pleasure P. And some songs by Valencia.

"Where is she?". Tori asked Tori.

"TORI! Hey girlie!". The lady said.

"Hey Margot!". Tori shouted.

There they were. Chris Hemsworth and Margot Robbie. Chris's wife and his kids and Margot's husband.

"What's the special occasion?". Tori asked.

"Well", said Chris "We just found out that you have been nominated for an Oscar for best actress in a horror movie".

"WHAT?!". Tori screamed. "Really?".

Margot smiled. "Yes! And Jade, me, and Chris would like you to start in your wife's next psychological thriller movie".

"Do you accept?". Jade asked.

"Jaaaade!" Tori yelled. She ran to her wife and hugged her wrapping her arms and legs around Jade. "Baby", Said Tori. "Thank you for doing this for me". Tori said to Jade. She kissed her on the lips.

"Only the best for you babe. You truly are magical. An amazing actress as well". Said Jade. She kissed Tori again and again.

"I accept". Said Tori.

Jade smiled. "Now let's all enjoy this basketball tonight. Go Lakers!". Said Jade.


	106. Chapter 106

"Come on Jade! Let's watch the super bowl!" Tori said.

"Babe, you know I _hate _sports". Said Jade.

"But Jaaaaade". Tori pouted.

She gave in. "Okay. Okay. What food do we need?". She asked.

"Boneless barbecue wings. And chips with dip. And soda ". Said Tori.

"Okay", Said Jade. "Lets go shopping for the super bowl".

Tori smiled. "Yay!"

-The night of the super bowl-

The game was so close. 3-3 as the game went overtime. Newyork Jets against the Newyork Giants.

"Come on Jets! Come onnnn!". Tori shouted.

No, Jade doesnt like football. But she was truly loving this super bowl game. "Come On jets. Come! On! SCORE A TOUCHDOWN!". Jade screamed.

"And the snap to Darnold ", The announcer says "Sam drops back...Scans the field, throws and it's a touch down!".

"YEEEESS!" Jade and Tori scream.

"The Jets win! THEY'RE SUPER BOWL CHAMPIONS!". Tori screamed. Both ladies had on their Jets shirts and a NewYork jets hats.

"You know Vega. I think I like football. I cant wait for next year's super bowl". Said Jade.

Tori hugged Jade as she had her hands around her waist. "And I cant wait to watch the super bowl with you again every year". Tori said so lovingly.

"Oh, I'll be there". Said Jade.


	107. Chapter 107

"I dont know why you date her". Said Jade.

"Because I love her". Said Tori.

"But does she love you?". Jade asked.

Tori didn't say anything. She got quiet. Silent. She knew Jade had a point.

"I mean if you were mine I'd tell you how beautiful you are. I'd tell you how much I love you. I'd kiss you a lot. I'd even make love to you". Said Jade.

Tori looked at her in shock. Very shocked "Really Jade?".

"Yes". Said Jade. "You deserve someone who's going to love you for you. Let me be that woman. Let me love you how you want to be loved. Please, Tori". She said.

"Jade. I...I...I,uh" Then Tori's phone rang. It's her soon to be ex girlfriend. She answered the phone. "Sarah. I'm going to breakup with you. Let's not see each other anymore. Goodbye".

And with that, Tori kissed Jade and Jade kissed her back. And they both knew it. They're meant to be. They're truly meant to be together.


	108. Chapter 108

"Panarin Shoots, scores!" The announcer yelled. "Rangers take a 1-0 lead!"

"You're right babe. Hockey _is _fun to watch". Said Jade.

"Told you!" Said Tori.

"Who's your favorite hockey team?". Jade asked her wife.

"Newyork rangers". Said Tori.

"I want to cheer for the same team you're cheering for". Said Jade.

"Welcome aboard to the Newyork Rangers family haha". Said Tori.

Jade laughed. "Thank you".

During the hockey game both Jade and Tori sat at the edge of their seats. Their eyes glued the hockey game.

"He's gonna score! He's gonna score!" Tori yelled.

"COME ON!" Jade screamed.

"Panarin scores and the RANGERS WIN!" The hockey announcer yelled with such excitement and intensity.

"YEEEES!' Both ladies screamed.

Jade and Tori jumped up and down celebrating.


	109. Chapter 109

"You know Vega", Said Jade as she was coughing violently. "I really appreciate you taking care of me". She said.

"I wanna make sure you're in good health". Said Tori.

Jade grabbed some tissue as she placed the hot soup on the desk next to her. She coughed again as Tori winced. "I feel really bad about your fight the other day too". Said Jade.

"Oh". Said Tori. "That fight". She said feeling empty and kinda irritated.

"Yeah". Said Jade. "I feel like shit for screaming at you when all you were trying to do was" and Jade sneezed and wiped her nose with the tissues. "When all you were trying to do was help me".

Tori just listened.

"I really am sorry babe". Said Jade.

"Sometimes we all need help. Theirs nothing wrong with asking for help. It's nothing to be embarrassed about". Said Jade.

Jade tried to smile but kept on coughing. "When I feel better I promise I'm gonna make it up to you". Jade said to Tori.

"I'd like that". Said Tori. "And no matter what position we're in, I will always take care of you".

Jade smiled. "I love you".

"I love you too. Also, here's some vapor rub for your chest and cough medicine ".

"Thank you". Said Jade. "You're the best wife".


	110. Chapter 110

"But Toriiii. Math is boring!" Said Jade.

"No it's not. Math is fun! Look, this question is easy. All you gotta do is put the numbers on the graph". Said Tori.

"Like this?" Jade asked.

"Owww! Jade! That hurt!" Tori yelled.

"What? It was just a little pinch". Said Jade.

"I swear Jade, you have man hands!" Said Tori.

Jade laughed . "Thank you".

Tori shook her head. "So, back to your tutoring, you have to press the dot and put the name on the door that goes with the amount of cookies each person ate".

Jade pressed the dot and put the name Jimmy. She saw that Jimmy ate 8 cookies and Deanna ate 5 kids.

"Their you go". Said Tori. "Good. Let me check your answers. 1, 2, 3...7, 8. Good! You got all the questions right!" Said Tori.

"Finally!' Jade yelled. "I never thought questions like these were apart of high school math. I mean, these questions are easy I think. With your help too". Said Jade.

"Yeah", Said Tori "You just have to read the questions carefully and know what they're asking. If you know what the question is asking, you'll usually find the answer in these math questions". She said.

"You know Tori, I'd like to thank you for helping me with math. So I was thinking I can buy you lunch". Said Jade.

"Yeah? What kind of lunch?" Tori asked.

"Do you like chinese food?". Jade asked Tori.

"I do!" Said Tori.

"Good! My treat. And I'll even do this". And Jade went for it. She kissed her tutor and Tori without hesitation kissed her back. "So does this mean I'm your girlfriend?". Tori asked.

"Duh!" Said Jade.

"Quite the hopeless romantic you are". Tori teased.

Jade laughed. "I try".


	111. Chapter 111

Hi everyone! I just wanna say thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed my fan fiction story. You guys are the best! And I will definitely be writing more. :)


	112. Chapter 112

Chef Gordon Ramsay waited for the Blue team and the Red team. Hell's kitchen all-stars.

"Tonight is a very, very, very special night. Tonight we're having a karaoke night here in hell's kitchen. Yes, we're having dinner service tonight but for now, let's have some fun today. Everybody ready?". Chef Ramsay asked.

"Yes Chef!" Said everyone.

"I LOVE karaoke!" Robyn yelled. "I can't wait!".

"I'm not gonna sing. I'll cook for you all though!" Said Van.

Chef Ramsay laughed. "Dont worry Van, I'm not gonna sing either". He chuckled.

Ariel laughed. "I'll help bartend! If I try to sing It'll sound like cats trying to sing haha!".

Everyone laughed.

"Bro I wanna do karaoke too!" Said Milly.

"Ooh me too! I wanna sing a song dedicated to my husband!".

"Awww". Said Manda. "That's so sweet, Josh". She smiled.

Nick smiled. "Thank you".

"But theirs a catch", Said Chef Ramsay "Whoever sings the best will get a free pass of you cook me overcooked fish. Which means I wont yell as much haha".

Ben chuckled. "Count me in for karaoke ".

"I'll help van cook". Said Barbie.

Elise rolled her eyes.

"Ooh I wanna help bartend!" Said Dana.

"I wanna sing". Said Michelle.

"Count me out". Said sou chefs Andi and Scott.

"Alright. Let's all have some fun since both teams won the challenge ". Said Chrf Ramsay.

Every chef who wanted to sing all sang horribly. Everyone was laughing when they heard Robyn trying to sing but shouting every word while singing.

"And today I've invited pop star Tori Vega-west and her wife Jade west to sing with us".

"Hey guys!" Said Tori.

"Hi". Said Jade.

Dana and Van were pouring the soda for those who wanted something to drink.

Both Jade and Tori went on the stage. Jade decided to do the backup singing and Tori would be the lead singer. They chose the song _just for you _by Fetty Wap.

_I can be your superman but I ain't wearing a Cape _

_And if they ever you know I'm jumpin the state _

_And if you ride with me baby we ain't leaving a trace _

_(Yeah)_

_(Yeah)_

_(Aye, yah baby)_

_I keep a glock on me baby think they sticking me up _

_(Aye, yeah baby)_

_I love pulling on your hair when you licking me up_

_Ooh oh woah_

_Ooh oh woah_

Tori sang.

All the chefs couldn't help but smile. Tori was doing a funny dance while singing.

'Damn she sings good' Manda thought.

After the song was over everyone clapped.


	113. Chapter 113

Summer: Tori and Jade love to have a picnic at their local park. They both ride their bicycles and Tori brings the soda while Jade brings the sandwiches and chips. They throw the frisbee around and go on the swings. Tori likes to sit on Jade's lap while her and Jade are on the same swing.

Fall: When it rains Tori and Jade like to make love for an entire afternoon. Tori plays tiny, soft kisses on Jade's body while Jade caresses Tori's body with her hands. Tori likes to be the little spoon while Jade is the big spoon.

Winter: Jade and Tori like to watch hell's kitchen when they have dessert. Cookies and milk. Tori likes to cook for Jade, rice and beans with sausage and onions and peppers. And Jade will buy the apple pie for her and Tori to eat another day.

Spring: Jades and Tori's favorite place to go on a date is this local food place that has amazing sandwich wraps. They like to watch football on Sundays over there and and Tori likes to sit between Jade's legs when they watch a movie.


	114. Chapter 114

"Hello Jade. Good to see you". Said Maryann.

"Hey Maryann. Always good to see you". Said Jade.

Jade sat down on the couch and Maryann sat across from her. "How was your week?". She asked Jade.

"My week was good. Got to spend time with my wife. I made a note of what I wanna talk to you about today".

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Maryann asked.

"Sometiems, I hear my family gossip about me. But lately they haven't been doing that. But it used to be like, all the time they would gossip about me". Said Jade.

"And I can imagine how upsetting that would be for you". Said Jade's therapist.

"Its very upsetting". Said Jade. "I just want to make them proud. I mean, I'm not in any gangs. I do not do drugs. I do not drink. In my opinion those _are _things to be proud of". She said.

"I agree with you". Said Maryann. "Jade, do you know why people talk bad about others?".

"No. Why?". Jade asked.

"Its because when people talk bad about us it really _isnt _about you specifically. It's about how they feel about themselves and their life. Like, they're rather insecure. And mainly because when your family talks bad about you its because they dont have nothing too special going on in their life. So in retrospective, they're bored". Said Maryann.

"Bored? Really?" Jade asked feeling quite amused.

Maryann nodded. "Yes. So dont let a couple of negative Nancy's get you down. Contine to focus on your career and continue to elevate. And continue to evolve".

Jade smiled. "I will!".

"How are things going with Tori?". Maryann asked.

"Things are going really great. I really am proud of how hard I'm working on becoming a better person". Said Jade.. "And the other thing too is I'd hear my aunt luisa when I was 26 talk bad about me. And talk all loud and act all loud and tough".

"Mm". Said Maryann. "Ah, I know that kind of behavior all too well. People who act that way are very insecure. Maybe even wanting attention".

Jade chuckled. "You mean like not getting enough attention in her upbringing?".

"Yeah". Said Maryann. "You're right".

"How am I doing?". Jade asked.

"You're doing really well. Keep up the good work and I will see you next week". Said Maryann.

"Thank you", Said Jade. "I will".

Tori was listening to Fetty Wap while reading fanfiction waiting for Jade. She saw the door open and took off her headphones. She smiled at her wife. "Hey babe. Good therapy session?".

Jade kissed Tori. "A very good therapy session ".

"Great! Let's celebrate. How does iced coffee sound?". Tori smiled.

"That sounds delicious ". Said Jade.


	115. Chapter 115

"It was scary". Tori said as she frowned.

"Sounds like it was. Did you feel it was a delusion, or a hallucination, or a fantasy?". Rosger asked.

"Honestly, it felt like a hallucination ". Said Tori.

"And did you feel like he was by your door?". Roadger asked.

"Yeah". Tori said softly. "He was telling me things too. Should I tell him?". She asked Jade.

"Yeah". Said Jade. "I'm here with you". Hade held Tori's hand.

"He was...He was telling me he has video tapes. He was telling me he likes to do all these sick things to all the women he's been with you. And I just didnt wanna hear it. Made me feel sick to my stomach". Said Tori.

"What did he say babe?". Jade asked.

"That he wants to...Pee on me". Tori's voice started to shake with sorrow and fear. Tears were already forming in her eyes.

"Its okay". Jade whispered. "You're safe here".

Tori tried to smile but couldn't.

*Start of hallucination *

_"I can pee on you too. Bend you over in my studio. We can watch the video tapes together ". The man said. _

_Tori got really irritated. "Dude. If you dont shut up I'm gonna slap you!". Said Tori. _

_"Yeah man. I like to make these women do 3 sums. Perhaps-". _

_"Shut UP!" Tori yelled. _

_"And even chain-"_

_"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!". Tori screamed. She got in his face. "SHUT the fuck UP!". Tori shouted. _

_"Be careful what you say to me". The man said. _

_"Or what?". Tori said. _

_"Just be careful ". He said. _

_"Or what? What?". Tori challenged him. And Tori slapped him._

_*End of hallucination * _

"And that's what happened". Said Tori.

"Who is this man?". Rodger asked.

"R Kelly". Said Tori.

"That man is gonna be put behind bars for the rest of his life. And I'm glad that you slapped him. He cant hurt you in these hallucinations ". Said Rodger. "It seems like despite this hallucination you're doing really well. And Jade, continue to support her as much as she needs".

Both ladies smiled. "I will". Said Jade.


	116. Chapter 116

"Hey babe". Said Tori.

"Mm hey". Jade mumbled.

"What are you doing?". Tori asked.

"Watching the basketball game". Said Jade.

"Cool". Said Tori.

She continued to stare at Jade.

"What do you want Tori?". Jade asked feeling pretty irritated.

"I'm bored!". Tori whined.

"Sorry". Said Jade.

Tori sighed. "Good game?".

"Yeah". Said Jade. She shifted in her seat on the couch. "Knkcks winning by 2 points".

"Oh". Said Tori. She began to play with Jade's hair.

"What Tori?!". Jade said angrily.

"Entertain me". Said Tori.

"No! I'm watching the game!" Jade yelled. "Go for a walk or something. Play video games. Watch a movie on Netflix, do something!".

Tori took the remote and turned off the TV.

"Hey!" Jade Spat. "I was watching that!".

"So?!" Tori yelled. "You're so grumpy. You're Mrs. Jade west-Vega grumpy pants!" Tori yelled. She stuck her tongue out at Jade. As she did that, Jade's eyes started to twitch. "You know what? Fuck it!" Said Jade.

She lifted up Tori off the ground and put her over her shoulder and carried her to the bedroom.

"Put me down!" Said Tori.

Jade put her on the bed. Tori started to kiss her and tease her but she stopped.

"That's it?" Jade asked.

"Yup". Said Tori. "That's all you get!".

"Seriously?!" Said Jade.


	117. Chapter 117

May: Tori and Jade love to sleep late. They love to watch movies til 2am and cuddle with each other even when they fall asleep. They love to go to Starbucks and Jade drives while Tori plays the music. _See you baby _and _Brand. New _by Fetty wap. Tori gets a grander mocha frappe while Jade gets iced coffee with two sugars.

June: Tori loves to go to her local library and take online classes while Jade does the same and learns more about film making. Tori and Jade like to walk around upstairs in the non-fiction section and Tori likes to look at old poetry books. They like to hold hands while working around together.

July: Both Tori and Jade like to have brunch on the early afternoon together. Tori gets a spicy chicken sandwich and fries and a soda from Wendy's. Jade likes to get a double stack cheeseburger from Wendy's and chicken nuggets and a soda. Tori works in the afternoon to the evening and Jade works in the afternoon.

August: Their favorite place to go is the mall. They like to joke around with each other and Tori Jade love to go to Newbury comics to get marvel shirts.


	118. Chapter 118

"Are you sure you are?". Jade asked.

"Yeah. I know im sure. Like 1000% sure". Said Tori.

Jade smiled. "He may not be in your life anymore but trust me, you're better off without him". Said Jade.

Both Tori and Jade were holding hands as they sat in the restaurant.

"I know", Said Tori. "I still miss him sometimes but I just want him to be a better father. And a better man. My hope for him is that he gets help. Because I know he needs it".

Jade looked at Tori with such a proud look. With a look full of love. "That's amazing ". Said Jade. "Your biological father has hurt you so much, yet, you just want him to be a better person. You have a big heart. And that takes a strong person to let go of someone who's so toxic". She said.

"That's all I ever wanted for him". Said Tori. "I just want to let him go so I can move on. And he can move on. For my biological father to get a second chance at life so he can be a great father like I knew deep down he could be".

"My brave, sexy, beautiful wife". Jade said to Tori. "I'm so proud of you. And I'm so happy that you're over it. And that your moving on from him".

Tori smiled and lightly squeezed Jade's hands. "Thank you babe. And whatever curve balls life throws at us , we can get through it together. Because we can get through anything as long as we stand together, as wife and wife ". Said Tori.

Jade smiled. "I love you. So much".

"I love you too!" Said Tori.

And both ladies at a chicken parmesan sandwich and a soda as they talked about random things.


	119. Chapter 119

Ah, the beautiful fall weather.

During the fall, Tori and Jade on a Saturday night like to go to the mall to get comic books and have Starbucks. On Saturday nights Tori and Jade like to eat at the Chinese buffet.

And on Sunday nights they like to eat at their favorite Hispanic restaurant. Jade orders a steak with rice and beans, and Tori orders arroz con pollo.

When Jade works late Tori will make Jade rice with chicken stew. And when Tori works late Jade will cook Tori cheeseburgers.

Sometimes on a Friday night Andre and Beck will help Tori and Jade put up their Christmas tree.


	120. Chapter 120

Ah, who doesnt love winter?

Winter hats, winter jackets, hockey jerseys.

Winter at the Vega - West household is always delightful.

Chips with dip and bread with butter as an appetizer.

Macaroni and cheese with chicken cutlets for dinner.

And cheesecake for dessert.

But their is something very special about the Vega-West household.

Love.

The true love they have for each other.

Some say that having a family and being married is required in this life. But, it's not for everyone. But the way Tori and Jade communicate with each other it's like they're best friends.

Both ladies go Christmas shopping for their families and each other and their friends. On Christmas Eve Jade will hangout with Tori's family and the day before Christmas eve Tori will hangout with Jade's family.

All throughout December Tori and Jade get the Christmas decorations and the Christmas tree ready.

They've never talked about having a family of their own because both Tori and Jade are focused on their marriage and on their careers.

But in the winter time that's when work for both of them starts to slow down and they can relax.


	121. Chapter 121

Tori's biological father was at home watching a random YouTube video. He saw someone he recognized. His daughter. He heard her singing.

_I been waiting for good news since you left _

_A little piece of my hearts been pounded out of my chest_

_We're all waiting for good news _

_Aren't we now? _

_May they all carry on_

_They want nothing but to be better off_

_And I've hurt and I've aged _

_But I found it in my heart to believe you're home_

_(You're home)_

_We're all waiting for good news aren't we now?_

He was completely blown away by her singing. He was amazed.

"My daughter". He said. "My beautiful daughter ".

He started crying as he saw her performing in the music video.

Jason couldn't believe he abandoned her when she was starting high school. He regretted it. How he treated her, how he treated his wife, for all the times that he said he didn't care that he was mean.

And now. Now he sees his daughter became a famous pop singer. "I'm sorry!" He cried out. "So sorry". He said.

Jade and Tori were putting together the Christmas tree with Andre and Beck.

"How does this look?". Tori asked.

"Looks beautiful ". Said Jade.

She wrapped her arms around her wife and kissed her on the cheek.

"The Christmas ornaments were placed nicely on the Christmas tree as well as other Christmas decorations.

"Is the food almost done cooking? I'm hungry ". Said Beck. He hugged his husband.

Andre smiled lovingly at Beck.

"Foods almost done ". Said Tori.

"I'll start baking the cookies". Said Jade.

Tori, Jade, Andre and Bedk spent the night watching random movies on Netflix.


	122. Chapter 122

"Babe? Can I ask you a question?" Tori asked her girlfriend.

"Yeah". Said Jade.

"I was thinking we could celebrate. I mean, we're just days away from graduating high school ". Said Tori.

Jade smiled. "That'd be great!"

"Yay!" Said Tori. "Let's open our report cards at the count of 3!".

"Ready!", Said Jade "I'm ready!"

Tori started to count. "1, 2, and...3!".

Both Tori and Jade opened their report cards.

"I got honor roll!" Tori yelled.

"Me too! Wooo!" Jade yelled.

"I cant believe we're gonna graduate high school!" Tori yelled.

She jumped on her girlfriend and gave her a huge hug. "Let's celebrate ". Said Tori.

"Even though we're in quarantine? But wait, in a couple weeks we'll be able to graduate with our class, right?". Jade asked.

"Yeah", Said Tori. "Our region is almost at phase 3. Which means we'll have our high school graduation ceremony. Cap and gown and everything ". She said.

Jade kissed Tori on the lips and gave her a big hug. She cuddled Tori's back. "Sweet".

Tori giggled. They both heard honking outside. "What's that noise?". Jade asked.

"I dont know". Said Tori.

Tori got a text from her step dad. _Look outside_ the message said.

Tori and Jade were holding hands as they see their families driving by and honking their horns.

"Congratulations!" Their families shouted.

_No time to waste _by Fetty Wap featuring monty was playing. Tori smiled as Jade sid the same.

"We're graduating!" Both ladies yelled.

Tori's mom and Jade's mom surprised them and poured champagne on them. "Ahhhh!" Tori and Jade yelled.

"Mom!" Tori said happily.

"Hey mom!" Said Jade.

Jade's mom gave her a hug and said "I'm so proud of you. I cant wait to see what you'll do in the future ".

"Thank you mom". Said Jade. "I love you".

"Love you too!". Said Jade's mom.

"Come on honey. Come open your present ". Tori's mom (Holly) said to Tori. She unwrapped the present to see her high school's shirt. "Wow! Its nice!" Said Tori. _Hollywood arts_ the shirt said. _2012 graduate_.

"I'll order the pizza". Said Holly.

And Jade's mom gave her Jade's present. The new iPhone.

"The new iphone?". Said Jade. "Its so nice!".

Everyone else drove by the Vega household and honked their horns. Beck, Andre, Cat, Robbie, and Trina began to pour cold champagne on Tori and Jade, celebrating.


	123. Chapter 123

"So", Said Jade. "How do you feel about your sister dating one of our best friends?".

Tori smiled. "They make a cute couple".

"Ahh they do". Said Jade.

"My dad is still angry though". Said Tori. She was helping Jade cook dinner.

"Yeah? How so?". Jade asked.

"Beck got Trina pregnant". Said Tori. She was cooking the taco chicken.

"What?!" Said Jade.

"Yeah". Said Tori.

"Oh". Said Jade. "Do you think he'll be a good dad? Do you think Cat is okay with him having a baby with Trina?". Jade asked as she felt curious. She put the Spaghetti in a huge pot as the spaghetti was done cooking.

"All good questions. Trina says she feels like Beck will be a good dad. So she says. My step dad still thinks he's a fuckin punk".

Jade laughed. She shook her head. "That chicken looks delicious babe".

"Thank you". Tori kissed Jade as Jade held Tori in her arms. "I wonder how Andre feels though. He's married to Beck".

"Andre knows?". Jade asked.

"Yeah". Said Tori. "He seems to be okay with it too".

(In the living room).

"I cant marry your daughter, Mr. Vega". Said Beck. "I'm married to Andre". He said.

David sighed. "Will you at least provide for Trina and the baby?". David asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Beck asked. "Yes I will".

David smiled.

And so did Beck.

"Come on. Let's eat dinner". Said Beck.


	124. Chapter 124

Thank you guys for your support and for helping me get to over 20,000 views. You guys are the best!

Your support is always amazing and I cant wait to write more.


	125. Chapter 125

Author's note: Classes for the spring for me are now finished and tomorrow im gonna celebrate! I passed math classes and got a certificate of completion too. Yaaayy! :) This is Chapter 124 not chapter 223 lol

"You should ask her out". Said Andre.

"What if she says no?". Said Jade.

Andre closed his locker and put his notebook in his backpack. "I dont think she'll say no".

Both Andre and Jade saw Trina. She started to sing. "Guuuyys. I'm having sex tonight!".

"Dont get preggers ". Said Jade.

Andre bursted out laughing.

Trina rolled her eyes. "Whatever!". And she walked away.

Then she saw her. Jade saw Tori. Jean's, a cute Purple top and shoes.

Jade's pov

Oh lord.

Lordy lord.

There she is.

Tori Vega.

Yes, I have a crush on Tori.

You see, I cant stop thinking about her. I've been thinking about her so much that I want to tell her.

Should I?

Should I not?

You know what? I will.

Oh, fuck. Theirs Beck.

No ones pov

"Hey Tori". Said Beck.

"Oh, hey Beck". Said Tori.

"Listen I was thinking-"

"Hey Tori". Said Jade.

She smiled at me. That _smile! _

'Sorry beck. Gotta go". She told Beck.

"Dammit Jade!" Beck yelled.

"What?" I said.

"You just cock blocked me!" Beck yelled.

"Yeah I did!" Said Jade. "I know your game, Beckett".

"Oh? You do?" Said Beck.

"I do! You just wanna get your dick wet and then leave!" Jade yelled.

Beck and Jade got in each other's face.

"Beck! Is that true?" Tori asked.

He ignored her. "Thank you for ruining my chance of getting laid! Jerk off!" Said Beck. He stomped away.

"You welcome!", Said Jade. "By the way, Holly from Northridge is pregnant!" Jade yelled. "With your baby!" .

"Jade!" Said Tori. "Is she really?".

Jade laughed. "No".

Tori laughed . "Thank you for standing up for me".

Jade smiled. "Anytime. If anyone messes with you I'll slap them in the head. But their is something I gotta tell you".

"What's that?" Tori asked.

"Tori, I, I cant stop thinking about you. I really wanna take you out for our second date".

"I'll be there. I'll even wear something sexy for you". Said Tori. She winked at Jade.

"One day I'm gonna ask you to be my girlfriend!" Said Jade.

Tori turned around. "Not if I ask you first!".


	126. Chapter 126

"Beeeeeeck!" Andre pouted.

"What Andre?!" Beck said feeling frustrated.

"WWE is gonna be in the Los Angeles Lakers staples center arena for Summer Slam!" Andre said. He smiled.

"No". Said Beck.

"But Beck!" Said Andre.

"No, Andre!" Said Beck.

"Please!" Said Andre.

"Hey guys!" Said Tori.

"Beck wont let me wrestle!" Said Andre.

"Aww Beck!", Said Tori "You should let Andre wrestle!".

Beck shook his head. "We've been in numerous wrestling matches and we always get our asses kicked!" Beck yelled.

"We'll that's too bad!", Said Andre. "I already signed us up for a wrestling match!" Andre smiled.

"YOU WHAT?!" Beck screamed.

Tori laughed. "Who are guys gonna wrestle against?". Tori asked.

"Its a mixed tag team. Billie Kay and I are gonna wrestle against Sonya Deville and Beck!".

"Bro! SERIOUSLY?" Beck shouted angrily. He shoved Andre.

"Dont _SHOVE _me!" Andre yelled. He shoved Beck. "I'm gonna kick your butt in this wrestling match!".

Tori sees Jade and smiled. "Hi babe!".

Jade smiled. "Hey Vega. Another wrestling match with Andre and Beck?". Jade asked.

"Yeah". Said Tori.

"Hey", Said Jade. "I made you something. I made you a bracele to celebrate pride month ".

Tori blushed. "Awwww thank you!".

Jade kissed Tori on her nose. "You welcome".

*Skip to wrestling match*

Sonya and Billie were exchanging punches left and right. The crowd was into the match too. "Oohh! Oh!" Said the crowd. They were loving the wrestling match. Both ladies close lined each other and Billie made a tag to Andre and Sonya made a tag to Beck.

Andre climbed on the top rope and did a drop kick to Beck. Beck hit his head on the Matt and got back up. Andre kept slapping Beck on his chest - Ric Flair style! "Woo!" The crowd said. Wooo! Wooo!".

Beck swung at Andre and missed and Andre kicked Beck on his chin

Andre went to pin Beck and he kicked out at 2.

Beck attempted to do martial arts in his first week of martial arts training but Andre did his finishing move - rock bottom and Billie did her finishing move as well. Together they pinned their opponents and they won the match.

"Hey Andre". Said Tori.

"One minute". Said Andre.

"You know", the man said "You have some real talent. My name is Paul aka Triple H. And I'd like to sign you ". He smiled.

"Really?!" Said Andre.

"Yes". Said Paul.

"Okay!" Said Andre.

"How you feeling Beck?" Jade asked him.

"Like shit! But hey , wrestling is kinda fun". He smiled. "So, Tori. How about a kiss?".

Tori slapped Beck on his chest.

"Ahh!" Beck yelled in pain.

WWE is owned by Vince McMahon. I do not own wwe.


	127. Chapter 127

"This here is a WWE contract ". Said Paul. "I noticed you're a talented wrestler and you sure can sell a wrestling move to make your opponent look good. Play your cards right and you might even be the United States champion. Maybe even an Intercontinental champion". He said.

"which brand will I be on?". Andre asked.

"I'm thinking Smackdown ". Said Paul. "The smackdown locker room already likes you. They're all good friends with each other too".

Andre smiled. "Yay! I mean yes sir!".

Paul laughed. "Welcome to smackdown. What do you want your name to be?".

"My regular name. Andre Harris". Said Andre.

"Entrance song?".

"My way by Fetty wap ". Said Andre.

"Great", Said Paul. "I'll get one of the ladies to show you around the arena and where catering is. You'll be starting off with a segment that will build torwards your first pay per view match".

Andre smiled. "Excellent!".

"Billie, this our new smackdown wrestler, Andre. Can you show him around please?". Paul asked.

Billie smiled. "Okay".

"Thank you". Said Paul.

"Welcome to the WWE". Billie smiled.

"Thank you!" Said Andre. I'm Andre. Andre Harris".

"I'm Billie Kay. I'm the women's tag team champions with one of my best friends Peyton Royce". She said.

"So, do you have any hidden talents?". Andre asked.

"I love to cook. I'm kinda like a chef". Billie said after she giggled. "How about you?".

"I make music. I like to sing and dance". Said Andre.

"That's so awesome! Ooh you should go the karaoke bar with us!" Said Billie.

"Yeah? I might take you up on that offer. Is their food there too?". Andre asked.

"Yeah!" Said Billie.

"All of my friends love to sing and I'm sure they'd love to hear your music. Please, please, pleeaaaaase go with us?". Said Billie.

Andre laughed. "Okay". And he smiled.

So did Billie. She smiled too.

They walked together to see a lot of people on the smackdown roster. "Guys", said Billie "This is Andre. Andre these are some of my friends; Peyton, Mike Rome, Vic Joseph, Noelle Foley, and the Miz". She said.

"Hey guys. I'm Andre". He said.

They all smiled at him. "Hii!" They all said.

*At the karaoke bar*

After Billie Kay was singing so bad and awkwardly dancing Andre is next to sing. He chose the song Birth

_Birth_day by Fetty wap. He started to sing and dance. Everyone was loving his singing. They all smiled and after the song was over everyone at the bar cheered and started clapping and whistling.

"Damn Andre! You CAN sing!" Said Billie.

"Thank you!" Said Andre.

And after that Andre went to the hotel room and sent his friends a group text.

From Andre to Tori, Jade, Cat, Robbie, and Beck

_I'm now a WWE wrestler! Yaayy :) _

Andre went to sleep but before he did he decided to text Billie.

From Andre: Hey billie. Goodnight my beautiful friend :)

From Billie: Goodnight my handsome friend :)

Andre smiled and went to sleep.


	128. Chapter 128

From Tori: You're a wrestler?!

From Jade: Congratulations

From Robbie: Awesome!

From Cat: Yaayy

From Trina: Lame.

From Tori: Trina, how'd you get in group text?

From Trina: Because I'm cool

From Andre: I cant believe I'm a WWE wrestler now. Man this is cool cool!

From Beck: That's great man! Look at my boyfriend go!

From Andre: Hehe.

From Tori: I cant wait til you become WWE champion!

From Andre: :)

From Robbie: I wanna wrestle too!

From Rex: Yeah, so you can scream if someone goes to spear you? Ha! No chance!

From Robbie: Shut up Rex!

From Rex: No! You!

From Trina: *eye roll*

From Rex: Are you on your third baby with your fourth baby daddy Trina?

Robbie: REX!

Rex: That's my name baby! Rex is in the house!

From Andre: 0_o


	129. Chapter 129

"Oh my god! I cant believe we're about to meet Hailee steinfeld!"' Tori yelled.

"I love her music!" Said Beck.

"Yeah, she's beautiful. I'm gonna ask her to marry me. Haha". Said Rex.

"Really Rex?" Said Robbie.

"Hey! She might say yes!" Said Rex.

"No she wont!" Robbie said.

"Yeah she will! You're just jealous because I get all the ladies!". Said Rex.

Robbie rolled his eyes.

"We're next in line". Said Beck.

"Hiii!" Said Hailee. She smiled.

"Hello there", said Beck. "I love your music". Said Beck.

"Thank you!" Said Hailee.

"Are you single?" Rex yelled.

Hailee give Rex a weird look.

"I'm so sorry". Said Robbie.

"Oh, it's okay". Said Hailee. She signed an autograph for Beck and Robbie.

"Hey pretty". Said Rex.

"Rex!", Said Robbie.

Hailee laughed nervously.

She saw the next person and smiled. "Hi!"

Tori smiled. "Hey. I'm Tori. And I want to say that your music helped me get through some tough times in my life. And I just wanna say thank you ". Said Tori.

Hailee smiled. "Awww! I appreciate that a lot. I'm so glad my music was able to help you. You're so beautiful. Dont cry. Aww, come here". Said Hailee. She held Tori in her arms.

"I'm sorry", Said Tori.

"Hey". Hailee said softly. "You're beautiful you know that?".

"Am I?". Tori asked.

"Yeah". Hailee Said. "Here. Heres my number. Text me or call me anytime you need".

Tori smiled. "Thank you".

"Oh and Tori?". Said Hailee.

"Yeah?" Said Tori.

"Keep on smiling beautiful". Said Hailee.


	130. Chapter 130

"Push Trina, Push!" Said Beck.

"Ahhhhh!" Said Trina.

"Okay. One more time". Said the nurse.

"I dont wanna push anymore!" Trina yelled.

"You have to. The baby is almost here". Said the nurse.

"You can do it Trina". Said Beck.

"Shut up Beckett! You got me pregnant in the first place!" Trina screamed.m

"Me?! You were the one who told me to get you pregnant!" Said Beck.

"Beck, Trina! The fighting isnt going to help". Said David. (Trina's dad).

"Okay Trina. Push as hard as you can!" Said the nurse.

"Ahhhhh!" Trina yelled. She heard the baby crying.

"What do you wanna name the baby?". Trina asked Beck.

"Berklie". Said Beck.

Trina smiled. "Thats a beautiful name", she said.

She held the baby in her arms. "Momma will always protect you". Trina said to Berklie.

Jade, Tori, and Cat walked into the room.

"Hey guys". Said Tori.

"Hey". Said Jade and Cat. They all whispered as Berklie was asleep in Trina's arms.

"And daddy will protect you too". Said Beck.

Trina and Beck smiled at each other again. And Trina smiled at her girlfriend!, Cat.

Beck recieves a text message. _You got the part. _

Beck smiled. His first acting job. His first main role in a mystery movie.


	131. Chapter 131

*1 year later*

Summerslam promo between Seth Rollins and Andre Harris.

_"Andre. You will NOT win this match. Do you know why? Because I, Seth, am truly the best wrestler in the WWE.I have defeated everyone! John cena, Beock Lesnar, Finn Balor. Then I hear about this punk kid named Andre Harris. Sounds like a character who is a jobber in our WWE video game create-a-character. Haha!" Said Seth. "And then I think to myself 'Who the hell is Andre Harris?" Who are you, man? Who are you?". _

_Andre smiled. "I'm the punk kid who's gonna kick your stupid ass all over this wrestling ring! That's who! I'm the punk kid from California who's father did drugs and who's mother raised him on her own. That's who I am! But you wouldn't know anything about that, would you, Seth? Would you? No. You wouldn't. Sure your freaking friends could make fun of me and sure you could say I'm not cool or not tall. But young man you better get one thing right; I WILL be the united States champion! I WILL wreck you where you stand!". Andre yelled. _

_Seth started huffing and puffing and he sighed. "I accept your title match!" He yelled. _

_Andre smirked. _

*To the wrestling match *

"Seth with a curb stomp and he pins Andre...1,2 and Andre KiCKS OUT!" Michael Cole yelled with excitement. "He kicked out! How on earth did he do THAT?!".

"This Andre Harris kid has so much resilience. So much heart. And Seth can't believe it! No one has kicked out of the curb stomp! Not John Cena. And certainly not Beock Lesnar!" Said Corey Graves.

"Come on Andre!" Tori yelled. "Come on!" Jade yelled.

"Andre gets up and OH! Super kick to seth! Super kick to seth!" Said Michael Cole.

Every WWE male and female wrestler watched the match with anticipation. They all sat on the edge of their seats.

"Andre runs to the top rope and what a drop kick to the chest of Seth Rollins!" Said Renee Young.

"And another super kick!" Yelled Vic Joseph. "Seth is down! Seth IS DOWN! 1! 2! 3! ANdRE DID IT! Andre Harris is the new United States champion!" Vic Joseph yelled.

"WOOOOOO!" Tori, Jade, and Beck yelled happily.

Beck, Tori, and Jade got into the ring and gave their friend a hug. Beck kissed Andre in the lips and Andre kissed him back as they celebrated. They all went backstage after the match and Seth gave Andre a pat on the back and their friendly handshake. "Good job man! You did really well!" Seth smiled.

Andre smiled. "Thank you!"

"Let's get together and watch the NFL draft with our friends. What do you say?" Seth asked.

"Sounds like a plan! I'll be there". Said Andre.

"Andre! We're SO PROUD of you!" Tori yelled.

"You kicked some serious ass in that wrestling match ". Said Jade. "It was fun to watch".

"Thank you!" Said Andre. "I'm gonna go shower then we'll get some food". He said.

"Yaaayyy!" Tori, Jade, and Beck yelled.


	132. Chapter 132

"Hello Jade". Said Maryann.

"Hi". Said Jade.

"Hiw was your week?" Maryann asked.

"It was good. One of my friends won his first WWE title". Said Jade.

"Really? That's amazing!", said Maryann.

Jade smiled. "Yeah. Today I wanna talk about something different ". She said.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Maryann asked.

"My dad". Said Jade. "He finally told me he loves me".

"He did?" Maryann asked. She smiled.

"Yeah". Said Jade. "Hes never told me that before either. When I was younger the closest thing to say he loves me when he told me he is fond of me". She said.

"Hmm. I understand ". Said Maryann.

"But when he first told me he loves me and he is proud of me I started crying". Said Jade. "I started crying because I'm not used to hearing those words from my own dad".

"Sounds like those words meant a lot to you". Said Maryann.

"It did. Still does", said Jade. "I told him I love him. All I wanted all my life is a father figure".

"And it sounds like you finally have one". Said Maryann.

"And we both starting crying too". Said Jade.

_*Flashback* _

_"I love you, Jade!" Her dad cried. "I know I've been a bad father and my apologies may not mean a whole lot to you, but I promise, I'm gonna be the best father I can to you!". _

_"Awww dad!" Jade cried. _

_He gave her a hug as he continued to cry. "My own father wasn't the best either. My own father is a pig. And when you were born, I told myself I wasn't gonna be anything like him. Well Jade, I promise to you that I will be the father you've always needed. I love you. I just want you to give me another chance ". Jade's dad said. _

_Jade hugged her dad a little tighter. "I love you daddy. And yes I will!". _

_*End of flashback * _

"That's great ". Said Maryann. "Sounds like you and your dad have made some good progress ".

"We did". Said Jade.

"Tori left these for you by the way". Said Maryann.

Jade smelled the flowers. "They're beautiful. Lilly's". Said Jade. Tori lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in". Said Maryann.

"Hii!" Said Tori. She smiled lovingly at Jade.

Jade's smile grew even wider. "Hi babe! Thank you for the flowers".

Tori hugged Jade and kissed her on her hair. "You welcome".

Tori sat next to Jade and held her wife's hand. "How is she doing?" Tori asked Jade's therapist.

"Shes doing really well. Making lots of great progress ". Said Maryann. "I'll see you next week, Jade. And keep up the good work".


	133. Chapter 133

_Ready? _Jade texted.

_Yeah :) _Tori texted.

_On my way :)_ Jade texted.

Tori was getting ready. She had already took a shower after working out and she put on a sweater, Jean's, and sneakers

_Here! _Jade texted.

Tori unlocked the door to their apartment and saw Jade's car. She opened the door and said, "Hii babe!'

"Hey!" Said Jade. "Ready for our date at the mall my love?".

Tori smiled. "Yup. But first; iced coffee".

Jade and Tori went to their local dunkin donuts to get iced coffee. Tori got a cold brew iced coffee with caramel and extra ice. Jade got an iced coffee with almond milk. Jade drove to the mall as Tori was playing different songs by Fetty Wap and Remy boy Monty.

At the mall Jade and Tori walked around. They first went inside this store called hot topic. Then to kids. Then to dye. Then to Newbury comics. Jade bought a shirt for Tori after Tori passed math on Khan academy. The shirt is a Marvel shirt with the periodic table on it with the Marvel super heroes.

Jade and Tori held hands and walked around the mall. They took selfies of each other in different stores in the mall. Jade and Tori got a slice of pizza and they went home. Tori played the song _679 _by Fetty wap. They sang along as the chorus was about to start.

_I'm like yeah shes fine_

_Wonder when she'll be mine _

_She walk past I press rewind _

(The song 679 belongs to Fetty wap. I do not own the song).

They spent the night cuddling and watching movies just days before Chrismtas.


	134. Chapter 134

-3 months before wrestlemania-

_Breaking news: WWE wrestler Andre Harris has broken up with actor Beck Oliver - Harris_

_ Andre had caught Beck cheating with Becksl's co-star Olivia Tuesday. Andre and Beck had been married for two years. They met back when they were in high school. Sources say Beck doesnt feel apologetic. And Andre is extremely heart broken_

*Flashback*

_"Andre! Please, please, please. You have to believe me. It was a mistake. You dont understand!". Said Beck. _

_"OH. Was it?!" Andre yelled. _

_"Babe. Dont be like that". Said Beck. _

_"You know what? Fuck you, Beckett!" Andre yelled. And he hung up. _

_Andre slammed the door and punched the door. "Fuck!". He screamed. _

_"Woah there". Said Kofi Kingston. "What's going on Andre? What's wrong man?". He asked feeling concerned for his friend. _

_"My husband cheated on me!" Andre cried. _

_"He what? He-he did that?". Kofi asked._

_Andre nodded. "Yes", he wiped the tears from his own eyes. _

_"My god". Kofi said softly. "How? Why?". _

_"With his co-star. He said it was a mistake". Said Andre. _

_Kofi shook his head. "I'm so sorry Andre. So sorry. I know how much you loved him". _

_"I just cant believe...it feels like a nightmare". Said Andre. "I mean, we got married and he promised me he'd never hurt you. And now that asshole is having sex with his hooker of a co-star!" _

_Billie and Peyton (The Iiconics) walked by to see Andre's eyes full of tears. "Andre? Why are you crying?" Billie asked. _

_"My ex husband. He, uh, he..cheated on me". Said Andre. _

_"My god". Billie said softly. _

_"Aw Andre". Said Peyton. Both ladies sat with him. _

_"How? How he could he do this to me? To us? HOW?". Andre yelled. _

_"That guy is a idiot ". Said Billie. "He doesnt deserve you, love". _

_"Yeah, beck is a jerk. That guy is a moron". Said Peyton. _

_They all gave Andre a hug to comfort him. _

_Everybody knew Andre treated Beck like he's the love of his life. Andre made sure Bexk had everything he needed. _

_*Another flashback*_

_"Oh, Beck". Said Andre. "Let's get married ". _

_Beck smiled. "You really want to marry me?". Beck asked. _

_Andre smiled. "I do". _

_The night Beck and Andre made love it was so magical. So perfect for both of them. _

_"You truly ARE an amazing wrestler!" Beck said to Andre. "My amazing husband. _

_Andre kissed Beck on the lips. "Thank you baby". _

_"Babe. These are my friends. Kofi Kingston, Billie Kay, Peyton Royce, Kevin Owens, Xavier Woods, and The Miz. Also known as Mike Mizannin". Said Andre. _

_Beck smiled. "Its so nice to meet you all!" He said. _

_From Beckett: My beautiful husband. I love you so much. These flowers are for you. _

_From Andre: My smart husband. I miss you. Cant wait to see you! _

_*End of flashback * _

_*Wrestlemania promo video* _

_"Andre, Andre, Andre". Said Kofi Kingston. "You finally made it to wrestlemania man. Finally. But you'll always be a B+ plus. Nothing more than that. Man you annoy me with that stupid smile. You think you can ACTUALLY wrestle. But you cant. You cant wrestle. Your skills are outdated. You're outdated. All your fans will be cheering me on, not you! Me!" Said Kofi. _

_Andre laughed. "And all this crazy talk you're talking just makes no sense. Kofi, you're not that good. Your wrestling moves are not impressive. Kofi, kofi everyone in that locker room knows I'm the person they wanna work with. They love Me. They know that when I win the WWE championship you'll be going home empty handed". Said Andre. _

_The Wrestlemania promo shows Andre spearing Kofi. Kofi doing his finishing move (trouble in paradise) to Andre. Andre smiling at Kofi while pointing to the wrestlemania sign. Yup, wrestlemania is here. _

_*End of flashback * _

_-Wrestling match- _

_"_Kofi and Andre go the run torwards each other and A SPEAR BY ANDRE! SPEAR!" Michael Cole yells. "1! 2! 3! Andre Harris the new WWE champion! Andre did it!".

"Woooo!" Tori and Jade yelled at the same time.

The crowd erupts with excitement.

After the match Kofi and Andre shake hands and they hug each other. Tori and Jade join Andre in the wrestling ring to celebrate with their best friend. Billie Kay walks into the wrestling ring to hug Andre.

"Billie. Will you be my girlfriend?". Andre asks her.

She kissed him on the lips then on the cheek. "Yes!" She says.


	135. Chapter 135

p style="text-align: left;""Tori?" Lane asked. "Is Tori here?". /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Yeah. Shes right here". Said Jade. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Tori, I have something for you but I need you to follow me". Said Lane./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Okay". Said Tori. She got up from Sikowitz class and followed the guidance counselor. They walked to his office and Lane said "Please sit ". Tori sat down and put her book bag down. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Tori", said Lane. "This is for you. This is an academic achievement award". He said. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tori's eyes got wide with surprise. "Woah!" She said. "For me?!". /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lane smiled. "For you. You're doing amazing this year in your senior year of high school and all your teachers are very pleased with your performance in all your classes. Congratulations!". /p  
p style="text-align: left;""Aww! Thank you!" Tori said. She smiled too. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Lane wrote Tori a pass back to her class and walked in and sat down next to her girlfriend. "How'd it go babe?". Jade asked Tori. She whispered. /p  
p style="text-align: left;""I got an academic achievement award". Said Tori. She talked softly. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Jade smiled. "That's amazing babe! Hey,l let's celebrate. I'll buy you iced coffee ". /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tori put her head on Jade's shoulder. "Sounds like a date!". /p  
p style="text-align: left;"And Sikowitz was rambling about how Pepsi is better than Sprite. /p 


	136. Chapter 136

A/n: Hi! The previous chapter got all messed up. Sorry guys. Here's a new chapter :)

"Vega! Come on!" Said Jade.

"I have one question left! Just one!". Said Tori.

"Tori clicked the right answer and she saw her unit test results. 8 questions right out of 9 questions. "YES!". Said Tori. _Now, _I'm done".

"Finally. Took you forever". Jade said jokingly.

"You're just jealous". Tori smiled.

"Jealous? Jealous of what?". Jade asked. She raised her eyebrows.

"Because I'm fly. And I passed math". Said Tori.

Jade shook her head. "Are you ready to go to the mall?".

"Duh!" Said Tori.

"I'm really proud of you for getting that certificate of achievement babe". Said Jade.

"Thank you!", Said Tori.


	137. Chapter 137

*2 years later*

"Babe. You ready?". Tori asked.

"Ready". Said Jade.

"I cant believe you're about to graduate from our local community college . I'm so proud of you babe. Super proud". Tori told Jade.

Jade smiled. "Despite everything we've been through you still gave me a chance even after I've treated you like garbage. You have so much patience with me. And I just wanna say thank you. For still being with you. For supporting me. You, Tori, are truly special:.

Tori gave Jade a hug. "Even when we do fight I will always forgive you. I will always be here to support you. And I want you to know no matter what you or I go through, we have each other to lean on".

"I love you". Jade said to Tori.

"I love you too ". Said Jade.

"Next to receive her associate's degree in film making. Jadelyn West - Vega". Said the guidance counselor.

"Yeah Jade! Wooo!" Said Tori.

"Aww look my Jade!" Jade's mom cried.

"Smile!" Said Jade's dad.

After the college graduation ceremony was over everyone headed to the local chinese buffet. "Jade, this is for you". Said her mom.

Jade opened her present and saw some horror movie tshirts. "Wow! Ooh freddy vs jason shirt!" Said Jade. "Thank you".

"This is also for you". Said Jade's dad. A graduation card with money.

_Dear Jade, _

_You did it! You graduated from community college! From the day you were born I knew you'd be special. I knew you'd make something of yourself and you're still the best thing that's happen to me. I love you. And I cant wait to see what you accomplish next! I'm so proud of you, Jade. _

_Love, dad _

And he gave Jade $200 and a gift card to FYE at the local mall. "Thank you dad". Said Jade.

"This present is from me". Said Tori.

Jade unwrapped the gift and she gasped. "The...the...Lois Vuitton purse?!".

Tori smiled. "Yep!"

"Its beautiful! Thank you babe! Thank youu!".

Jade sat up and delivered her graduation speech.

"To my parents and to Tori. I dont know where I'd be without you guys. You have given me everything. Your love. Your support. And your time dedicated to me. I cant begin to express how much I love you guys. I've always been proud of you all. And I love you".

Everyone ate their food and talked about everything.


	138. Chapter 138

A/n: Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't written any new chapters. I've been pretty busy with work and classes and therapy. But I'm back! This chapter takes place in Jade's daydream. An episode from hells kitchen which is owned by chef Gordon Ramsay. Enjoy :) thank you guys so much for the views and for being patient with me. Love you all!

"Jade". Said chef Ramsay. "What's your signature dish?".

"Chicken cutlets with macaroni and cheese ". Said Jade.

Chef Ramsay tried the dish. "Mm". He said. "Seasoned very good. The chicken is delicious. The macaroni and cheese is fresh".

"Thanks". She said.

"Good job". Said Michelle.

"Thank you". Said Jade.

"So, hells kitchen allstars". Said chef Ramsay. "You have truly impressed me with your signature dishes. We get to cook with some very famous athletes ". He said. "Milly. You will get to cook with running back Ricky Williams".

"What?!" Said chef Milly. "I love Ricky Williams!".

"Robin. You will get to cook with famous basketball player Reggie Miller".

"Sweeeettt!" Sais Robyn.

"Chef Michelle. You will get to cook with Candace Parker. A very famous WNBA basketball player ".

"Oh my god!" Chef michelle said happily.

"Chef Nick. You will get to cook with famous NFL line backer Shawn Marimon".

"Aw awesome!" Said Chef Nick.

"And chef Jade. You will cook with famous singer Jordan Sparks".

Jade nodded.

"Okay. Teach these athletes how to cook...your...signature dish, 45 minutes to go!" Said chef Ramsay.

"Okay so a score is like you're barely marking it". Chef Michelle said to Candace.

"Hiiigh and wiiiide". Chef Robyn told Reggie.

"Flip it. Like that". Chef Milly told Ricky Williams.

"Oh my god!" Said chef Jade. . He tasted the food.

"Its good?" Jordan asked. She smiled and she laughed.

"FUCKIN SCALLOPS! Cook!" Jade screamed the scallops.

Chef Ramsay and Jordan look scared. They look terrified.

"Sorry". Said Jade.

Once everybody made their signature dishes it was down to two people. Chef Michelle and Candace. And chef Jade and Jordan Sparks.

"Describe your dish". Said chef Ramsay.

"Seabass with fritter and apple salad". Said Candace.

"Yeah. The dish works well. Great color on the seabass. Chef Jade and Jordan". Said chef Ramsay.

"3 scallops with fettuccine pasta". Said Jordan.

"Wow. Wow. Very delicious. Scallops have the perfect color. Is the dish better than chef michelle and Candace? Yes". He said.

"WHAT?!" Jade screamed. "Those scallops were fucking perfect! Fuck!".

"Jade". Said chef Ramsay.

Jade rolled her eyes.

After that day dream Tori was rambling about her new album. "Yeah, so 11 sings on my new album". Said Tori.


	139. Chapter 139

Jade's pov

Damn this library is _crsmileowded._

But that's alright.

I walk into the library to see this beautiful woman. I've seen her here everyday but I've never spoken to her. I mean, we've waved at each other and smiled. But we've never talked.

Maybe I can turn that around.

I walk to the table she sits at as I see her writing. "Can I sit here?". I ask.

She smiled. That _smile. _

"Yeah!" She said.

"Thank you". I said.

"Okay, I'm just gonna get right to it", I said. "I really wanna ask you out".

She smiled again. "You do?".

"Yes". I said.

"I know a great place that has burgers". She said.

"I love burgers!" I said.

She giggled. "I'm Tori".

"Jade".

"What do you do?". Tori asked Jade.

"I'm working on my first film. A horror film". I said.

"Cool!" She said. "I'm a singer and song writer". She said.

I smiled.

Tori's POV

I finally got to talk to the most beautiful woman on the planet today. Her name is Jade. We're meeting at the Greek restaurant to get burgers today. I put on a short top tank top and Jean's with converse shoes.

I can't wait to see her!

I drive to meet her there and see Jade on her phone talking. I waved at her as she waved at me but she looks upset.

"You never let me do anything beck! Shit you're so controlling! Well break up with me then! What are you waiting for?! Fine!" Jade yelled.

"Hey". I said softly.

"Hi". She said.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Just broke up with my new ex boyfriend". She said.

"I'm sorry". I said.

"Its okay". She said. "Hes a scumbag anyhow".

"I was thinking after this we can get some dessert". I said.

She smiled at me. "How about iced coffee?". She asks.

I smile at her. "Sounds like a plan".


	140. Chapter 140

"Over here!" Tori whispered loudly.

Jade smiled. She carried two books in her hand. "Hey". Jade whispered.

"Hi!" Said Tori.

"You ate yet?" Said Jade.

"Not yet". Said Tori.

"Do you want Chinese food?". Jade asked, she sat down across the seat from where Tori is sitting.

"Yes!" Said Tori.

Both ladies left the library to go to the Chinese food buffet. "I love buffets!" Said Tori.

Jade laughed. "I do too", they sat at a booth as they put their purses down and went to get food.

"How's the movie going?" Tori asked.

"it's going really well. I'm actually the lead actress". Said Jade.

"Really?!" Tori yelled happily.

Jade giggled. "Yes. And how about you? How's the song writing going?". She asked Tori.

"It's going pretty good actually". Said Tori. "I just got signed to a record label".

"You did?!" Said Jade.

Tori smiled. "Yeah".

"Congratulations!" Said Jade.

"Thank you". Said Tori.

Both Tori and Jade ate 3 plates of food each and Jade paid for their lunch as Tori left a $5 tip. They walked back to their local library but Tori felt something. Something special. Jade holding Tori's hand. "Tori". Said Jade.

"Yeah Jade?".

"I like you". Said Jade.

"Well, I like you too". Said Tori.

"That's great, but I _like_ you. More than a friend. Even though we haven't been talking that long". Said Jade.

"Oh Jade", said Tori. "I like you too. So will you-"

And with that Jade smashed her lips on Tori's lips instantly as Tori did the same.

"Does this mean we're girlfriends?" Tori asked.

"We sure are". Said Tori.


	141. Chapter 141

"Babe!" Tori cried.

"Tori? What's wrong?" Jade asked.

"I need you!" Tori cried again.

"Okay babe. I'm in my way. Are you safe?" Said Jade.

"Yes". Tori whispered.

"Okay babe. I'll be there in 10 minutes". Jade told Tori.

"Okay". Said Tori.

Jade and Tori hung up the phone and Jade went to drive to there apartment. Tori was crying sitting on the couch. Jade grabbed her key and unlocked the door. "Tori?" She called ou .

"Jade!" Said Tori.

Jade ran to Tori and held her in her arms.

"What happened babe?" Jade asked.

"I'm feeling it, Jade. These ugly thoughts. I just cant stop thinking about it ". Said Tori.

"Okay baby. Talk to me". Jade said softly.

"I...I dont wanna hurt myself. But my heart hurts". Tori said softly.

"Continue ". Said Jade.

"I feel suicidal. These suicidal thoughts. Its hard to let go of them!" Tori started crying.

"Oh babe". Said Jade. "Its gonna be okay ". Jade began to rub Tori's back in smooth circles.

"I dont wanna kill myself. I just...i...I wanna move on from the damage my biological father has caused"

"How much damage did he cause?" Jade asked her girlfriend.

"His bad temper. He kicked me once. He bullied me. Threatened to fight me. Cheated on my mom. Laughed at me when I got upset at him. He'd yell at me, scream at me, and he was at times emotionally and mentally abusive".

"My god. I'm sorry. So sorry". Jade said to Tori.

Tori put herself on Jade's lap and Jade cuddled her.

"Certain things remind me of him. Scary movies, scary books, sad songs. Those are triggering to me. Very unsafe for me to read and to listen to and to see". Said Tori.

"Is that why you feel anxious around those things?" Jade asked.

Tori nodded. "Yes", said Tori. "I just want to heal".

"I know babe and you will heal from those scars. Do you know why your biological father became the way he is?" Jade asked Tori.

Tori shook her head. "No. Why?" Tori said softly.

"Because he's hurting. His heart has so much hurt and pain. Like the expression; Hurt people, hurt people ". Said Jade. "And trust me when I say this babe. You're a much better person than he is. You're a good person. A good human being. You always try to help your friends. Your already better than him". She said.

"I am?" Tori asked.

Jade nodded. "You're the best. You care. You care about your friends and family so much. And that's a great quality to have. You have lots of good qualities babe".

Tori began crying. "Thank you". She whispered.

Tori never believed anyone who told her shes a good person. She never truly liked compliments because she didnt know how to process that. She believed for so long her biological father was right. That she was no good. That she was just a person who will always be no good.

He never truly told Tori he's proud of her. Screamed. Yelled at her when she'd get bad grades. Take his insecurities and anger out on her.

Never called her for her birthdays. Never got her presents for Christmas after he left her when he made plans with her so they can go out for dinner.

Her biological father (Jason) never went to her high school graduation. He never called her to tell her Congratulations. He never called her to tell her Congratulations when she graduated from Boces after she got a certificate of completion for audio production.

He just didn't care. His typical he doesnt care attitude and response.

"You will heal from this pain babe. Trust me". Said Jade. She kissed Tori on her nose. "One day Jason will regret the way he treated her and how he treated your mom. One day he'll regret being the deadbeat dad that he is. He's gonna miss out on all the amazing things you've accomplished and lots of motor things will you accomplish too".

Jason cheated on his wife Holly. He'd say he'd have to leave for work to go to Geroegia but he'd be also cheating on Holly. His screaming and yelling traumatized Tori. Forever.

"Believe me when I say this to you babe", said Jade. "Do you know how happy I am for you when you pass a math class on Khan academy? Or when you get a certificate of completion on any class you take on ?".

Tori shook her head slowly.

"I am so happy for you". Said Jade. "It makes my heart happy when you do well in your online classes. You truly are special ".

Tori smiled. "I am?"

"Yeah. You have a good heart. And I cant wait to see what you accomplish next". Said Jade.

"Do you wanna marry me?" Tori asked Jade.

Jade smiled. "I do".

Tori smiled and kissed Jade and Jade kissed her back. "Your family will always be there for you. And your friends too. And so will I. You, Tori, make me so happy. Jason is a freaking bum. Dont let him win. And by you moving on from him Jason loses his power over you. And his control. You're beautiful. So beautiful. And I know you'll be okay in this world". Said Jade.

"I love you. Thank you for being here for me babe" said Tori.

"I love you too muffin". Said Jade.

Jade and Tori spent the night watching kitchen nightmares and cuddling.


	142. Chapter 142

_And I need to find a better way just to believe you're gone so long_

_Someday I'll find the strength to move on_

Tori was singing a cover of the song _Where did you go? _By Valencia. She was singing it with so much emotion and passion and pain. She wanted to sing this song. It reminds her of Jason. Music is her therapy.

Jade was getting emotional too. Hearing her girlfriend sing with so much pain in her voice. She let chorus play in her headphones. After the song was over she breathed slowly. And nodded.

She went to hear how the song sounded.

"Wow". Jade whispered. "That was some beautiful singing babe". She said to Tori.

"Thank you ". Said Tori.

"Was that song about him?" Jade asked.

"Yeah". Said Tori.

"I'm so proud of you babe. For having the courage to sing about something that is so personal to you". Said Jade.

Tori gave Jade a hug and Jade gave her a hug too. "You really mean that?" Tori asked.

"Of course I do". Said Jade.

Tori always had low self esteem. She never thought highly of herself. Never thought good of herself. But when Jade gives her a compliment she believes it.

"I wanna let go. I wanna let go, Jade". Said Tori.

"You wanna let go of Jason?" Jade asked.

Tori nodded. "I think it's time. I'm ready to move on from him". She said.

Jade smiled. "That's great. Shall we close that chapter of him?" Jade asked.

"Yeah". Said Tori.

Jade kissed Tori on her forehead and cuddled her. Tori play with Jade's hair and smiled.

"I'm so proud of you for letting go". Said Jade. "So proud".

And Tori knew. She knew it was time to move on from her biological father. Chapter now closed.


	143. Chapter 143

"Hello?" Tori answered.

"Hey Tori, this is Dr. Delgado. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm doing really well. How are you?" Said Tori.

"I'm doing pretty good". Said Dr. Delgado.

"We have a lot to talk about so with that being said let's get started". Said Tori.

"Okay", said Dr. Delgado. "Whenever you're ready".

"Today I want to close two chapters. I have decided to forgive my biological for father for everything he has done. All the pain he caused. But I didn't forgive him for him. I did it for myself. I owe it to myself". Said Tori.

"Great! That's a very big step. Continue". Said Dr. Delgado.

"Certain things remind me of him. I need to avoid all scary things including daytime TV shows like the Steve Wilkos show. I need to keep a distance of double 6 feet apart from myself and true crime books and true crime podcasts because they're unsafe for me to read". Said Tori. "Also, I have a better understanding of my father (Jason). I'll tell you what I mean by that". She said.

"Okay". Said Dr. Delgado.

"His bad temper, he took his stress out and his anger he took it out at my mom and I. When people are that angry or under a lot of stress they tend to react externally. So what I man by that is, instead of doing something healthy to cope with that stress, such as playing basketball or exercising like riding a bike or even writing in a journal, his way of coping with stress to scream at me. Yell at me. Intimidate me. And shout at me. A very, _very_ bad way to cope with stress". said Tori.

"I agree with you". Said Dr. Delgado.

"His anger damaged my self esteem and confidence in myself. So I've been rebuilding my self esteem. You see, I don't process compliments very well. I've always had a hard time knowing what to say when someone gives me a compliment. But now, I can process a compliment a lot better". Said Tori.

"I'm so glad to hear that. I'm really happy you're doing really well. How about your medication?". Dr. Delgado.

"Eh, it doesn't make the voice in my head go away. It tells me negative things. Repeats things it hears in movies and on TV. But thankfully I have a solution for that. Which is to play music". Said Tori.

"Okay. That's good, yeah?". Dr. Delgado asked.

"Yeah", said Tori. I stopped watching shows like copycat killers and killer kids because it had a bad affect on me mentally".

"How so? What was the affect?" Said Dr. Delgado.

"I'd start to think these very horrible, violent, ugly thoughts. So i changed to a different show. Shows like Hell's kitchen, Kitchen nightmares". Said Tori. "Even movies like the blind side which is a football movie. Christmas movies". She said.

"Those movies are very wholesome". Said Dr. Delgado.

"I agree", Said Tori. "I'm still taking classes online. Math classes on khan academy and other classes on . has different types of training and I get a certificate of completion too. I love getting those". She said. "I have a huge goal of mine. I wanna get married to my girlfriend someday. I see myself marrying her".

"That's excellent! A very excellent goal to have. I'm happy for you that you're making progress. Do you remember our first session? You were feeling anxious. Very nervous. I'm so happy to hear you're doing well". Said Dr. Delgado.

"Thank you. It's with the help of some of my family and my therapist. I truly appreciate their support". Said Tori. "Also, before we go the stuff with Jason I am closing that chapter with you. And my low self esteem I'm also closing that chapter with you today as well". Said Tori.

"That's great". Said Dr. Delgado. "Keep up the good work.

"Thank you", Said Tori.

"Okay, I will see you in 4 months". Said Dr. Delgado.

"Okay. Take care". Said Tori.

"See you later". Said Dr. Delgado.

Jade walked through the door with Tori's favorite iced coffee. "Hey babe! How was your phone session with your psychiatrist?" Jade asked.

"It was excellent! We have closed two chapters". Said Tori.

Jade smiled. "You're doing so amazing. I'm so proud of you". Said Jade.

Tori smiled. Yup, she will definitely marry Jade.


	144. Chapter 144

Author's note: Hi everyone! I hope everyone is doing well and being safe out there. Thank you guys for all the amazing and reviews and having over 25,000 views. You guys are the best! Sorry I haven't written anything new in a couple days. But I'm back with a new chapter:)

It's finally here. Christmas. A newly found favorite holiday for Jade. As a kid she's always Christmas but now she loves Christmas. Jade was getting ready as Tori was in the kitchen cooking. Tori is listening to _All for you_ by Fetty wap. Jade walks out of their room and headed to the kitchen. Tori began cooking chicken cutlets as Jade kissed her wife. "Mmm. The food smells delicious babe". Said Jade.

Tori smiled. She kissed Jade. "Thank you".

"I'm gonna cook the macaroni and cheese ", said Jade. "And the steak as well".

"I'll cook the rice and beans". Said Tori.

"Fetty wap huh?" Jade teased Tori.

Tori giggled. "What can I say? Hes awesome!"

Jade laughed. "Yes he is".

The _Bruce Wayne mixtape _by Fetty was playing as both ladies started to cook together. Jade began to sing as Tori was dancing in the kitchen. Both ladies smiled at each other. Jade is gonna bake chocolate chip cookies as Tori bought Apple and pie and ice cream from shop rite.

Someone knocked on the door. Tori turned the volume down and went to open the door. "Jessamyn!" Said Tori.

"Hey girlie!" Said Jess.

"Hey Jess!" Jade called out.

"Hey Jade!" Said Jess. "Food smells great by the way". She said.

"You wanna join us?" Tori asked.

"Sure. What shall I cook?" Jess asked.

Jess is a very tall lady. 5'11 with brunette hair and green eyes. A great athlete with tattoos. And yes, she has a crush on Tori's friend, Alexis.

"I can cook macaroni and Tuna if you want me to". Said Jess.

"Thatd be great", said Jade. "Wait. I've never had macaroni and tuna".

"Trust me. Its delicious ". Said Jess.

After the ladies were done cooking they heard another knock at the door.

This time Jess opened it. "Heeey guys!"

"Heyyy!" Said Tegan Nox.

"Hello". Said Tegan's girlfriend, Sierra. She smiled.

"Hey Ladies! Tegan and Sierra are here!" Said Jess.

"Aww awesome!" Said Tori.

Tegan is a wrestler who wrestles for NXT. Sierra is in a rock band and Jessamyn also wrestles for NXT.

Tegan is short. About 5'6 with black hair and blue eyes. Her girlfriend has blonde hair with blue eyes.

10 minutes later Sonya deville, Mandy Rose, Trevor Mann (also known as ricchocet), and Kacy catanzaro showed up for Christmas dinner.

"Hey Trevor! Hey ladies!" Said Tori and Jade. They were preparing the table.

Then Jess felt her heart smile. Better yet melt like a tuna melt. She saw her. Alexis. Alexis is fully transgender male to female. 5"2 with a long black hair and black and brown eyes. Her friends call her a freak athlete for her awesomely insane basketball skills.

"Hi!" Said Alexis.

"Yoooo Alexis!" Said everyone.

"Come sit next to me". Said Jess.

"Oh, I will", said Alexis. She winked at Jess.

And Jessamyn smiled.

"Ooh a little flirting going on, yeah?" Said Trevor. He laughed.

"Possibly". Said Alexis. She laughed.

"Hey! No flirting with my lady!" Said Jess playfully.

Everyone laughed.

Jess has a huuuuge crush on Alexis. _HUUUUGE _crush.

"Excuse me beautiful ". Jess said Alexis. Trying to be all charming. She put some macaroni and cheese on her plate.

"Come on. You know I'm not beautiful. But you certainly are". Alexis said to Jess.

Jessamyn giggled. Star

Everyone was talking about different things. Kacy was telling everyone about her winning the women's NXT title. "That match was awesome!" Said Tegan.

"I agree. That match had me on the edge of my seat!" Said Trevor.

After everyone ate they decided to do something fun. Karaoke.

"Okay. The winner of karaoke wins $5". Said Tori.

Kacy did her best to sing a song called _Damn you're such a _by Hailee steinfeld. Trevor tried his best to sing _Star Struck _by Fetty Wap.

Tegan sang a song to her girlfriend called _All I want is you _by Miguel.

One more person.

Alexis.

"Okay guys. Dont laugh at me please. This song is for you, Jess. Hope you like it ". Said Alexis.

Alexis sang her own lyrics to the third verse of _Hotline Bling _by Drake. She started to dance and sing ever so passionately with all the passion she could.

Everyone smiled. And so did Jess. She got off the couch and did something she always wanted to do.

Jessamyn kissed Alexis and Alexis kissed her back.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Jess asked Alexis.

Alexis smiled. "Yes!"

And everyone cheered.


	145. Chapter 145

"I cant believe you've never seen a basketball game in person before" Tori said to Jade.

Jade shrugged. "You know I dont like sports, Vega". Said Jade.

Tori laughed slightly. "She's an excellent basketball player. Hey you want to get some food?" She asked.

"Sure". Said Jade.

"Hi, how can I help you?". Said the cashier.

"Hi. I will have chicken nuggets and fries and a soda". Said Tori.

"And I will have a hot dog and a soda also". Said Jade.

"$12". Said the cashier.

Tori paid for the food and they saw their friends. "Hey look!", said Tori. "Over there is our friends!" She smiled.

"Fantastic". Said Jade.

They saw George, Ayesha, Tegan, Sierra, Trevor, Kacey, Andre, Billie Kay, and Jessamyn.

"Hey guys!" Said Tori.

They all smiled and waved. "Hey ladies! They all said.

"Hi. Said Jade.

"Dont mind Jade. Shes just being grumpy because she didnt get to have her morning coffee". Tori giggled.

Everbody laughed.

"Really Vega?!" Jade growled.

"Is someone being a grumpy pants?" Trevor said jokingly.

"Shut it!" Said Jade.

"Jade!" Said Tori.

"Sorry". Jade said angrily.

"Ooh the game is starting! Yay!" Said Kacey.

"Aaand number 20...Alexis!" Said the announcer.

"Woooo!" Everyone said.

She looked into the crowd and smiled. She nodded smiled. She saw her best friends and her girlfriend and her cousin. She waved at them and blew a kiss to Jess.

Alexis is playing small forward. The point guard gives her the ball on her team and she dribbles. She does a fancy basketball move makimg whoever is guarding her slipping on her feet. Alexis spins and puts the ball in the net.

She goes on defense and pressures her opponent to shoot the ball. Her opponent cant seem to find an area on the floor to drive to the basket. Alexis gets the steal and dunks the ball in the net. Her opponent misses the shot and Alexis gets the ball. She misses the three point shot but starts making three point shots.

6/7 from 3-point line.

38 points.

Her cousin george has never seen her play basketball. His girlfriend Ayesha has never seeen her play either. And this is also her girlfriends first time and her best friends first time seemg a WNBA game. But they were enjoying it.

Seeing Alexis toast whoever was guarding her. Just scoring on her opponent.

"Holy shit! Did you see that shot?! Tori yelled.

"Hell yeah! That shot was freaking amazing!" Jess yelled. "Thats my beautiful girlfriend yall!".

"OHHHH!" Everyone yelled.

Alexis hit a fade away jump shot like Allan Houston would.

"AGHHHH!" Alexis growled with so much passion after she put the ball in the hoop.

Yup, she cooked whoever was guarding her from point guards too small forwards to even centers. Yes, all those ladies are taller than her but that didnt matter. Alexis drove th the basket with ease but strength.

"I defintely wouldnt wanna face her in a basketball game haha". Said Andre.

Everyone chuckled.

After the game was over her friends all smiled. "Damn Alexis. That was a fun game watching you score all those points". Said Ayesha.

Alexis laughed. "Thank you".

Jess sneaked behind her girlfriend and held her in her arms. Alexis smiled. "Hi babe! Hehe".

Jess smiled. "Hi!"

"What do you guys wanna do next?" Alexis smiled.

"Lets get iced coffee!" Everyone said.


	146. Chapter 146

Jade's pov

Fudge. I hate waking up early. But at least this is my senior year of high school. Gotta be happy about something though, right?

Yay me.

"Jade!" My mom said from downstairs. "Your father and I are going out to dinner tonight so we left you money for pizza!".

"Okay!" I said from upstairs.

I change from my pyjama to my clothes as I'm wearing a shirt and sweatpants and shoes. What? I dont feel like getting all dressed up today.

And besides, beck is a grade A cheating scumbag.

I still wont talk to him.

However, I do like this beautiful woman named Tori.

Tori Vega.

Just thinking about her makes smile.

Yes, I'm mean to her.

But that's just my...my um how I am I guess.

But if you really wanna know something that's real I'm in love with Tori.

If you were mine Tori I would show you how much I love you everyday.

Please give me a chance. Please Tori.

I head to my car and drive to school. I play _Go out tonight _by Drake and enjoy the music.

Tori's pov

Senior year of high school! Wooo!

I put on a tad bit of makeup and put on my favorite pair of jeans and a marvel shirt and my shoes. I cant wait to see her today.

Jade.

Jade West.

The most insanely beautiful woman I have ever put my eyes on.

I'm totally in love with her.

Everything about her.

Her boyfriend on the other hand, hes a piece of dirt.

I HATE how he treats her.

She deserves better. Please give me a chance, Jade.

Please.

Jade's pov

I walk into the school seeing my crush talking to our friends. She smiles at me. _That _smile.

I wave at her and grin.

Did I just grin? Yes. Yes I did. I went to smile but I grinned instead.

I see Beck arguing with the woman he cheated on me with.

Beck's pov

"Are you serious?!" I yelled.

"Yes! IM SO SERIOUS!" She screamed.

"Well I'm not going to take care of that thing!" I yelled.

She shoved me. Hard too.

"Well you're going to have to because it is OUR BABY!" She shouted.

Everyone looked at us.

Fudge.

Well if you have read this yet, I got this bit-lady pregnant. I cheated on Jade.

Their. I said it.

I'm not so proud of it either. But now Im gonna be a dad. This freaking sucks.

This freaking blows.

I definitely dont wanna be a dad to this stupid, dumb, ugly baby.

I guess I shouldn't have said "Have my baby" during sex.

But I did.

But hey dont blame it on me.

It's her fault too for believing that.

So. Yeah.

Tori's pov

"Hey Jade!" I said as my heart is happy she's here.

"Hey" She said.

I felt something. Something that made my heart wanna do slam dunks.

She held my hand.

She's holding my hand.

Oh my god, oh my god I'm holding her hand too!

"Jade. I"...

Jade's pov

I held Tori's hand. And she's holding mine too. I smiled at her. We looked deep into each other's eyes. Oh goodness I want us to kiss so bad. So so bad! "Yes Tori?" I whispered. "Tori. I. I..."

The bell rang as we all went to class. Dammit.

I sat next to in Sikowitz class as he talked about how Drake's first album is the best ever drake album.

"Hey Tori". I said quietly.

"Hi Jade". Tori whispered.

We both smiled at each other.

"Do you wanna come over my house tonight? We can have pizza and watch a movie. What do you say?" I asked.

Please say yes.

Pleasse.

"I'd love to! Sounds like a plan. I'll be at your house at 6pm". Said Tori.

Yay! Yes!

"This album is magnificent! Beautiful! Drake you're beautiful! You make beautiful music!" Sikowitz yells.

-6pm. Jade's house-

Tori's pov

I knock on the door as Jade opens it.

"Hi!" Said Tori.

"Hey babe!" Said Jade.

She opens the door then closes it.

"The pizza is on the table. And so is the soda". She said.

"Yay!" I said.

"What I wanted to say it is...I'm sorry. Go ahead!" Jade and I said at the same time.

I giggled as she laughed.

We both place our hands on each other's waist.

"Jade". I said softly. "I think I'm...falling in love with you". I said.

She placed her nose on my nose. "I'm falling in love with you too".

As a shooting star flew over us we did it. We kissed shorty.

-Hours later-

Tori's pov

"Jade! I brought you some of your favorite coffee!" Said my dad.

Wait. My dad. My dad?

How, how did I? What the?

"O-okay dad. Thank you". I said from upstairs.

I'm her. I'm Jade.

Woah.

Jade's pov

"Honey!" Said my mom. "I got you some bagels!"

Wait. My mom never calls me honey.

So how did I?

And when did I?

What in the world?

I'm her.

I'm Tori.

From Tori: how did we switch bodies?!

From jade: I dont know. But let's meet up. My house or yours?

From Tori: Yours. I'll be right over.

After she arrived we look at each other.

"Aww Jade. I have pretty eyes!" Said Tori.

Jade smiled. "And I have a nice bum".

We both laughed.

"I think it was the shooting star". I said.

"I think so too. But look Jade, I have to tell you something ".

"What is it?" I asked.

"I love you. Okay? I love you so much. I always have since we started talking on 7 cups of tea. I'm so in love with you and - and-"

"Tori, I always wanted you to be my girlfriend. I think about you all the time and I'm very,very in love with you. You were right about Beck. But when im with you, Tori, I wanna marry you". Said Jade.

Tori jumped on Jade and both ladies kissed each other so passionately.

"I didnt think you feel the same". I said to her.

"I've always felt the same. I just was scared to say anything ". Said jade.

"I love you". I said to Tori.

"I love you too".

The shooting star passed us again as I have my own body and Tori has her own too. We hold hands smiling.

Yes.

Shes my girlfriend.


	147. Chapter 147

"Come on. Come on". Tori whispered. She opened up her email to see it. A certificate of completion in culinary. "YES!" She whispered loudly.

It was almost 11:30pm. She felt tired. Very tired. But Tori pushed herself to complete the class.

She finally went to bed and snuggled up on Jade's chest. Jade put her arms around Tori as they kissed and went to sleep.

-Saturday-

The rain was falling all day long. Rain, rain, rain. Tori was watching 'Friends' on youtube as she gets a text from Jade.

From Jade: What are we gonna do today?

Tori texted her back.

From Tori: I don't know. The mall maybe? Maybe the bookstore?

From Jade: Let's do both. And get starbucks. Interested? ;)

From Tori: Hehe, yes!

From Jade: Great, see you in 20 minutes. Love you

From Tori: Love you too!

Tori took a quick shower then put on some new clothes and new socks.

From Jade: I'm here

From Tori: On my way

Jade decided to play one of Tori's favorite songs.

_Back then _by Mike Jones.

Tori locked the door and smiled at her girlfriend. Jade smiled too.

"Hey babe!" Said Tori.

"Heeey!" Said Jade.

Tori and Jade kissed Tori showed Jade her new certificate of completion. "I got this last night".

Jade saw it and smiled. She said, "Ooh Awesome! Ah, what are you? The next Christina Wilson?" Jade said playfully.

Tori giggled. Maybe!"

Jade laughed. "Let's celebrate! Where to first?".

"Bookstore. Then, starbucks!" Tori said happily.

"Now that sounds like an awesome plan!" Said Jade.

"How was work babe?" Tori asked Jade.

"It was good. Kinda long", said Jade. "What kind of books do you wanna buy babe?" Jade asked her girlfriend.

"I want a star wars comic book and some LGBTQ books too". Said Tori. "How about you babe?".

"Some horror books". Said Jade.

Tori smiled and shook her head. "You and horror books, i swear". She laughed.

Jade said in her sweet Sally peaches voice "You and those horror books, I swear".

"Hey! I do not talk like that!" Said Tori.

"You sort of do". Said Jade.

"But you love the way I talk though". Tori said smoothly.

Jade smiled. "I do. I also love the way you sing. And scream my name in bed when we make love too". Jade countered.

Tori's mouth opened. "Jade!". She laughed.

Jade laughed. "Ready to celebrate babe?".

"Yes!" Said Tori.

Tori got an iced coffee with half & half and caramel from starbucks. Jade got a mocha frappe and they walked around the bookstore and walked around the mall holding hands.

Jade knows it. Tori knows it. They're truly meant for each other.


	148. Chapter 148

"At this moment what would you like to say to Robert?" Jade asked.

Tori sighed. "Robert. You're a scumbag. You're a piece of dirt. I dont give a damn about your Grammy awards. I dont give a damn about your stupid friends either. I call it the way I see it. You can't fool me, Robert. You cant do anything to me. You're a pedophile. You're a monster. You're an evil person. All these girls that you've hurt and violated over the years. The Lives that you destroyed and people you have damaged. You may not know this yet, but time's up. Say goodbye to your career. Because R Kelly you're nothing. You're not a man. You're a bitch".

After the interview Jade gave Tori a hug. "How long were with him?" Jade asked.

"I never was with him. He kept trying to get me to be his sex toy and his sex slave. I've changed my number numerous times".

"And he still wouldn't leave you alone?". Jade asked.

"No". Said Tori. "But I wanted to take him down. I want to help these women have a better life and to find happiness in this world". She said.

"And how do you feel the story of R Kelly will end?" Said Jade.

"With him being locked up for several decades". Said Tori.

"I was wondering if you're not busy maybe we could, uh, get some iced coffee sometime. Get to know each other? And maybe someday I'll make you my girlfriend if you wanna be". Jade said smoothly.

Tori smiled. "I'd like that".

Jade smiled.


	149. Chapter 149

This is the day. Tor's first day of going to Culinary school. Her first ever culinary class. Next to her is this beautiful woman. About 5'6 with green eyes wearing her combat boots and a black jacket as the fall weather with a cold mild breeze hits NewYork. Her long hair falling just about her lower back nearly falls on her waist. Tori finds her seat next to the blue haired woman.

"Hi! I'm Tori". Said Tori.

"Hmm. Hi". She said. "Jade is my name".

Tori smiled. "Nice to meet you, Jade. First time here?".

Jade nodded. "Yeah".

Tori wanted to dress to impress Jade. They went to Hollywood Arts together but never spoke to each other. But Tori felt it. When Jade would look at her. When she'd stare at her. And Tori would wave and smile but Jade would just pretend not to know that Tori exists.

"Okay Class", said the instructor. "I will help you make this dish that a lot of people love to make; Tacos". Said Ms. Dashwood.

"Yay! I looove Tacos!". Tori yelled.

Everyone looked at her and laughed.

"Sorry". Said Tori.

Ms. Dashwood laughed. "It's okay".

"I do like Tacos". Jade said quietly.

"Okay first we're going to dice the tomatoes". Said Ms. Dashwood.

"Hey Tori? Can you show me how to cut the tomatoes into dices? I only know how to cut the tomatoes into thin pieces" Said Jade.

"Yeah. So when you cut the tomatoes, you wanna slice them in squares, like this". Said Tori.

Tori showed Jade how to slice the tomatoes. You wanna grip the tomato kinda like how'd you grip a baseball. And just slice". She said.

"Thanks". Said Jade. "Do you we have to slice up the lettuce too?".

"No, they're already cut thin for us". Said Tori.

"Oh", said Jade.

"Okay class, once you've diced your tomatoes I'm gonna teach you how to make taco meat". Said the teacher.

Every couple of minutes Jade would glance at Tori kinda checking her out and Tori would do the same.

"You smell good". Jade said to Tori.

Tori giggled. "Thanks".

Jade's pov

Don't laugh at me. Okay, so I told her she smells good. What? She does.

Must be some kind of soap or lotion, ether way, it smells amazing.

Okay, okay. I'm not the best with giving compliments. But Tori is pretty cute.

Shit if she gave me a chance I'd sing a song for her any day.

Okay I gotta pay attention to this taco meat.

Tori's pov

Okay so I seasoned the taco meat and it smells delicious. "Like this Ms. Dashwood?". I asked.

"Yup. The color of the meat looks perfect". my teacher said.

Hehe. I know how to cook taco meat now.

I noticed Jade was checking me out. And I won't deny it I'm checking her out. Her in those jeans good lord.

"How does this look?" Jade asked me.

I look at the taco meat and grab a plastic spoon to taste. "Yeah, tastes good. Now just stir the taco meat for a minute". I said to her.

"You know", she said "We went to the same school but we've never spoken to each other". She said to me.

"Yeah. I always saw you fighting with what looks to be your boyfriend". I said to Jade.

Jade's pov

Oh my god. I'm doing it. I'm talking to the most beautiful woman on the planet who I've had a crush on for _years_. YEARSSSSS!. Yay me!

"I really did love him but the dude is a huge jerk". I said to her.

She frowned. "I'm sorry".

"Don't be". I said. "What matters is that I'm here with you". Yeah I just tried to be smooth. I guess I am smooth, aren't I?

Tori's pov

I smiled wide. She's pretty charming. I never noticed her cute accent. Like an English accent on certain words. She's even more cute!

"So, uh, what brings you here to Culinary class?". I asked my crush.

"I want to learn how to cook. Eating out after a while gets expensive". She said to me.

"I know the feeling". I said.

"How about you?" Jade asked me.

"I always loved to coo for like brunch or lunch or even dinner. Cooking is kind of like my form of therapy. Plus, I listen to Fetty Wap while cooking". I said.

"Fetty Wap?" Jade asked. "Who's that?".

"He's the greatest rap artist and singer ever! That's who!" I said.

Jade giggled. "is that the guy who sings 'I'm like yeah she's fine something something wonder when she'll be mine?".

I laughed. "Yeah".

Jade laughed slightly. "I can't believe we've never became friends in high school. I wanna change that".

I looked at her with my eyes wide. I'm shocked I tell you. SHOCKED!.

"You really wanna be friends with me?". I asked.

Jade smiled. "I do. But theirs one thing I gotta ask". She said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I've had the biggest crush on you so what I wanna ask is let's take our friendship to the level". She said.

"Jade". I whispered. "You really mean that?".

"Yeah! I get busy with stuff like music and I handle the marketing and production since I own my own music logo, buuuut...I definitely wanna be your girlfriend!". I said loudly.

"Sorry everyone". i said feeling embarrassed.

Jade giggled.

That cute giggle!

"I also make my own horror films so what we can do is go out to dinner every Friday after work". Said Jade.

Jade and I looked deep into each others eyes as we kissed. "Jade. I will definitely be your girlfriend".

Jade smiled. "My beautiful Tori".


	150. Chapter 150

Its December 24th. Christmas eve. Everyone decides to go out. Tori, Jade, Alexis, Jessamyn and their friends. They went out for Christmas dinner. Jade just finished filming a horror movie and Tori just finished producing an album. Andre and his girlfriend Billie are at the dinner table.

"Hey everyone!" Said Andre.

"Hey!" Said everyone.

"You remember Billie right?" Andre asked everyone.

"I do!" Said Tori.

"Hi everyone!" Said Billie. She smiled, everyone gave her and Andre a hug.

"This place is beautiful ". Said Jess.

"It sure is!" Said Tori.

"Pretty fancy too". Said Jade.

"So Jade, do you know what you're gonna have?" Trevor asked .

"I'm not big on eating salmon. Probably a hamburger". Said Jade.

"Isnt salmon tasteless?" Trevor asked.

"That's what I said!", said Jade.

Tori's pov

You're probably wondering why we're here at this beautiful restaurant.

We're celebrating. Alexis has got her certificate of completion in culinary. She doesnt know this but it's her graduation celebration.

But shhhhh dont tell her.

Shes been here for Jade and I many, many times and honestly shes a great friend. So we wanna do something special for her.

Jade's pov

Damn this restaurant is nice. Alexis sure is so fun to be around. I cant begin to thank her enough for helping Tori and I fix our relationship.

Jessie's pov

Hi. I'm Jessamyn. People call me Jess. And my girlfriend looks beautiful. I'm so, so, soooooo happy she graduated. Shes a good chef. She cools really well. Did you know she makes the _best _chicken cutlets? Well, she does!

I fell in love with Alexis when I first saw her. Her bubbly personality. Her way of understanding people and her compassion. It truly is amazing.

She tells me I'm amazing, but no, she IS amazing.

No one's pov

"Damn that soda is cold!" Said Tegan.

Her girlfriend, Sierra laughed. "Cold enough for you?"

Tegan chuckled. "Yeah. Want some soda? Its pepsi".

"No thanks babe. I have water". Said Sierra.

"We have special- Alexis! Hi!" Said Angela.

"Angela?" Alexis said.

"Hi". Said Angela.

"Guys, this Angela. Her and I are good friends though we used to date". Said Alexis

"Hi everyone ". Said Angela.

"Hey".

"Hi".

Said everyone.

"Anywho, we have this amazing chocolate cake that one of your friends have got for you". Said Angela.

"Awesome". Said Alexis. "Wait - chocolate cake?!"

"Yeah", Said Kacy. "Since you graduated we wanna surprise you". She said.

"Hey, you said we were going our for the sake of going out. You tricked me! Haha!" Alexis laughed.

Everyone laughed.

"But seriously though. Thank you guys". Said Alexis she smiled.

When a certain song came on Alexis looked at her girlfriend. "I suppose you dont dance, do you?" She asked.

Jess shook her head. "Mm mm. No".

"Come on. Let's dance". Alexis said to Jess.

"I cannot dance. I have no rhythm. See?" Jess tried to dance.

"One dance babe. Just one. Please?" Alexis asked.

Jess smiled. "Okay".

Both ladies got up and went to the dance floor. "Okay, do what I do. Gotta move your body like this". Alexis said to Jess.

Angela watched as she was working. Seeing her ex and Alexis' current girlfriend dancing. Angela just watched.

"Yeah! Their you go!" Alexis said happily. "Haha you're a good dancer babe!" She said to Jess.

Jess was trying to dance the same as her girlfriend. Jess put her hands on her girlfriend's waist as Alexis was backing it up on Jess. Backing her butt up against Jess.

"What did I do wrong? What did I do?" Angela said to herself. "I messed everything up. That's what I did".

When Jess and Alexis looked into each other's eyes they kissed.

And everyone smiled.


	151. Chapter 151

Tori was writing the lyrics to her new song. She was reading the lyrics before she went to record the song. "You ready babe?" Jade asked her.

"Yeah". Said Tori.

-1 day earlier-

"Trevor lifeline this is Paris. What's going on?". The counselor asked.

"Hi, I'm Tori. And I need support ". Said Tori.

"Okay". Said Paris. "But first I'm gonna ask you a couple of questions about your safety then we will chat, okay?". Paris said.

"Okay" . Said Tori.

"Are you currently feeling suicidal?". Paris asked.

"No". Said Tori.

"Have you ever attempted it?". Paris asked.

"Twice in the past, yes". Said Tori.

"And you remember when?". Paris asked.

"No", said Said Tori.

"Okay. What's going on?". Paris asked softly.

"I have this voice in my head. I dont have a name for it but I call it the thing". Said Tori.

"Okay ". Said Paris. "Tell me more about it ".

"Well", said Tori "It tells me things. I argue with it. Sometimes I wanna smack it. Other times it's my best friend". She said.

"Okay. Continue ". Said Paris.

"Yes, I take medication, but it doesnt make the thing go away". Said Tori.

"What do you and the voice argue about?". Paris asked.

"It tells me to get a job at Wendy's. It tells me I'm no good and that I suck. It tells me that my family is talking bad about me. And how I dont do much". Said Tori.

"And have you told your family this?". Paris asked.

"No". Said Tori. "Plus my anxiety hasn't gone down either. The thing tells me my family is saying how I'm lazy". She said.

"And has your family ever said this?". Paris asked Tori.

"No". Said Tori. "Thet know I work and take classes. They're pretty happy with that, but most of all, I'm happy with what I do everyday ".

"Okay good". Said Paris.

"And sometimes the voice the the thing tells me all these things that I know are false". Said Tori. "My therapist said its intrusive thoughts:.

"That sounds about right". Said Paris. "And may I suggest something?". She asked.

"Yeah". Said Tori.

"Do you remember how back in school the teach would always say ignore the bully? To just ignore it?". Said Paris.

"Yeah". Said Tori.

"Just ignore that voice. You can even tell it that you wont argue with it. Play any song you want. Even a tv show. You can even tell the thing to shut up ". Said Paris.

"I do". Said Tori, "I yell for the thing to shut up". She said. "Kind of reminds me of this class I took on Khan academy. It was about schizophrenia. How things we hear are truly false beliefs. No facts behind it ".

"That's what it sounds like it ". Said Paris. "And you're so brave for sharing, Tori". She said.

Tori smiled. "Thank you. I truly believe one day the voice in my head will be gone".

"I believe so too". Said Paris.

"Plus my classes for the fall season have finished. I do a lot of independent learning". Said Tori.

Paris smiled. "Oh yeah? Like what?". She asked.

"I take online classes on at my local library sometimes. Also get a certificate of completion at the end of the class. I take very easy math classes on Khan academy too. I'm currently taking culinary classes on . after you pass the quiz you get a certificate at the end. I love getting those!". Said Tori.

"That's so great!" Paris said happily. "What will you do after we're done chatting?"

"Gonna watch a show called hells kitchen and play some video games later on. I'm also gonna celebrate this friday and get my favorite iced coffee because of the culinary certificates I got". Said Tori.

"Awesome!", said Paris. "Our chat is almost over".

"Oh". Tori said sadly.

"Enjoy your iced coffee and take care". Said Paris.

"Thank you. And I truly appreciate your support ".

Paris smiled again. "Sure thing. Take care".

"See you later". Said Tori.

-Current day. In the recording studio with Jade and Andre-

Tori breathed slowly. "Okay. I'm ready to sing". She said.

"Okay. Ready when you are". Said Jade.

"You got this!" Said Andre.

In the last minute of the cover song _I admit _Tori sang about the voice as if shes in a relationship. She sang with rage, pain, anger and passion.

Tori sang:

_you never cared enough about me_

_Tell me that I'm no good and spit in my face_

_Say I was never good and take away my happiness _

_Chain me to your walls and hold me captive away from your heart_

_(Your heart)_

_You're so damn cold I'm so through with you_

_Dont dare tell your hatred is love_

_(Dont you dare)_

_You ain't go enough for me_

_Since when do your words come with verbal knives? _

_(Since when?)_

_Say what you'll say_

_Push me down in the ground and stomp on my face_

_Get out, get out, get out, you dont know me_

_If theirs one thing I know is I'm better off without you_

_Without you_

After the song ended Andre and Jade gave each other a look and smiled. Tori felt it. Her peace in her heart.


	152. Chapter 152

"Okay Tori". Said her step dad. "Heres your money". He said.

"Yay pay day!" Said Tori.

"What days are you gonna work next week?" David asked.

"Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday". Said Tori. "And of course, Friday is pay day". She smiled.

David laughed. "Pay day? Are you sure? What day is pay day again?" He asked.

"Friiiiiday!" Said Tori.

David chuckled. "Okay, okay. See you next week. The grass looks beautiful by the way".

"Thank you". Said Tori. "Though the lawn mower does all the work haha".

Tori got in her car and drove. She took a shower and changed her clothes and texted her girlfriend.

T - Tori

J- Jade

_Hey babe! - T _

_Hii - J How was your day at work? _

_Good! Busy too - T _

_Great - J_

How was your culinary class? - J

It was so cool! Learned how to cut onions and peppers - T

I saw we should celebrate - T

I got a thing at the end of the class that said Congratulations I have now finished this course - T

Sounds like a plan babe - J

I'm thinking we go to your favorite place at our local mall :) - J

Lids?! - T

Yes :) - J

Is that something you'd like to do? - J

YES! - T

I'll pick you up at 11:30am. And I got the lead actress role in the new horror movie - J

You did?! - T

Yeah - J

Aww Congratulations babe! - T

Thanksss - J

After Jade and Tori were done texting Tori and Jadw got some Chinese food and watched hells kitchen for the remainder of the night.

-Next day-

Tori put on a comfortable outfit and got a text from Jade.

I'm here - J

Okay :) - T

"Hi Babe!" Said Tori.

"Heeey" Said Jade. "Ready to have some fun?", she asked.

"Uh yeaaah!" Said Tori. "Ooh can this be an early Christmas present?" She asked.

"Sure thing babe". Said Jade.

Once they arrived to their local mall Jade bought 2 scary books at the local barnes&noble. And Tori bought a Chicago whitesox hat.

Tori and Jade held hands and hugging in the middle of the mall.

"My beautiful Jade. I love you". Said Tori.

"I love you too Tori. Since we met at Hollywood Arts". Said Jade.

Tori smiled. "Let's me buy you iced coffee. My treat".

Jade smiled. "You know me so well".


	153. Chapter 153

"Trina, Tori". Said David.

"Yes?" Said Trina.

"Yeah dad?" Said Tori.

"My job is transferring me to Chicago". Said David. "So, we're moving to Chicago".

Holly smiled.

"Woah! Really?!" Said Tori.

"Are you shitting me?" Trina said with an attitude.

"Trina Stephanie Vega watch your mouth!" Said Holly.

"Yes Tori". Said David. "The nice part of Chicago about an hour from the Chicago Whitesox stadium". He said.

Tori smiled. "Oh, cool!"

"Dad! I dont wanna move to shitty Chicago! This is NOT fair!" Trina yelled.

"Life doesnt revolve around you, Trina!" Said Tori.

"Shut it Tori!" Said Trina.

Tori rolled her eyes at Trina. "I'm happy for you dad. I really am". She smiled at him.

David smiled sadly. "Thank you".

"Why are we moving to chicago? My boyfriend is here!" Trina yelled. "I HATE you all!" She stomped up the stairs.

David sighed.

Tori and her mum Holly gave David a hug. "I really appreciate the support you ladies have given me, thank you". Said David. "Oh and" he said "This came for you. Which school have you chosen?" David asked Tori.

"What?" Tori asked. "You mean?..."

David nodded.

"Oh my god!" Tori yelled happily. "I got into the Chicago music production school?!".

"You did!" Said Holly.

"Yo! Yo!" Said Tori. "I-I-I gotta call my girlfriend!" She yelled happily.

-Upstairs-

Tori called Jade.

"Hello?" Said Jade.

"Hiii babe!" Said Tori.

Jade smiled. "Hii!"

"I got into the music production school in Chicago!" Said Tori.

"That's amazing!", said Jade.

"And - AND I'm moving with my family to Chicago!" Tori yelled.

"What? Really?" Jade asked.

"Yeah ". Said Tori.

"That's awesome babe". Said Jade. "I'm moving to Chicago too actually ". She said.

Tori smiled. "Whaaat? REALLY?" Tori shouted out of happiness.

Jade laughed. "Yes babe. I got accepted into film school also in Chicago ".

"Aww Jade!" Said Tori.

"My parents talked to your parents and they will buy us a place to live. In Chicago". Said Jade.

Tori got silent. "For real?".

She was gonna burst with happiness.

"Yeah". Said Jade.

"Eeeeeee!" Tori squealed.

Jade gigged. "Babe! We're officially gonna live together. And I'm very happy about it".

"Me too babe", said Tori. "We're moving to Chicago ".

Jade smiled again. "Yes we are babe".


	154. Chapter 154

"Aw that's the song?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah". Andre smiled.

"Will you sing your own lyrics or just sing the song?" Said Trevor.

"I'm gonna sing the chorus but write my own verse. Do you think Billie will like it?".

"I'm sure she'll love it bro!" Said Trevor.

Andre smiled. "Thanks man".

"Hey, you should sing it when we celebrate Thanksgiving!" Sais Kofi.

"You know what? That might not be a bad idea. I kinda like that". Said Andre. "I just hope she says yes". He said.

"Aww! I'm sure she will!" Said Kacy.

Andre was walking around with his friends to see his best friends walking around backstage.

"Tori!", said Andre. "Jade! Over here!".

Jade waived and Tori waived too. "Hey Andre!" Said Tori.

"Hi". Said Jade.

"I'm so glad you are here!" Said Andre.

"Hey. Who's that over there?". Jade asked.

"Is that Beck?". Tori asked.

"Yeah. I think it is". Said Andre.

"Why is he even here?" Jade asked with an attitude.

Andre shrugged.

"I dont know either". Said Tori.

"Hey guys, Andre". Said Beck.

Tori and Jade ignored him.

"Hi Beckett". Said Andre.

"Hey look man, I really wanna apologize for cheating on you". Said Beck. "I dont know why I did it. I guess I got stupid and anyway I just wanna say I'm sorry". He said.

"Dont accept his apology ". Said Jade. "He's cheated on me in the past".

Beck rolled his eyes. "Whatever ".

"And Trina just told me that he cheated on her with her best friend". Said Tori. "Yeah, definitely dont accept his apology ". She said.

"I admit I cheated. I'm sorry. Okay? Sorry". Said Beck.

"No you're not". Said Andre.

"Look dude, just take me back!" Beck yelled.

"No! Why? So you can cheated on me again?!" Andre yelled.

Beck was fuming! Angry. Pissed off. "He wanted to punch Andre. He got in his face. He pushed Andre. Oh go blow yourself Andre! I already said-"

"Hey guys". Said Billi Kay. "What's going on?".

"Did this guy just push you?" Peyton Royce asked.

"I saw that too". Said The Miz.

The Miz, Peyton, and Billie all stood by Andre's side. "Do yourself a favor dont ever put your hands on my man. Ever!" Billie said. "Or you'll be dealing with me and my friends". She said.

Beck got nervous. When the Miz towered over him. "I-I-I-I didnt push him! Why do you guys care anyway? I just want my husband back!" Beck yelled.

"He doesnt want you back! Do you want him back?" Peyton asked Andre.

"No!" Said Andre.

"Run away boy. Before me and my friends pound you down!' Said Billie.

Beck pointed his finger at Andre. "Remember that man".

"Remember what?" The miz asked. "What's he supposed to remember?".

"Nothing! Dont worry about it". Said Beck.

"What's he supposed to remember? What's he supposed to remember?" The miz asked.

"That he left me". Said Beck.

"That's right. Now get out of out here!" The Miz yelled.

Beck walked away.

"How are you feeling man?" The Miz asked Andre.

"You guys didn't have to stand up for me". Said Andre.

"I know. But we wanted to". Said Billie. "No one treats my man like that and gets away with it". She said.

"Thank you". Andre smiled. "Ooh it's almost karaoke time".

-At the stage-

"Okay. Our last person singing is Andre". Said Tori.

Andre started singing the song _There she go _By Fetty Wap. He sang the chorus on the song and sang his own verse. After the song was over everyone clapped.

But then he did something that shocked everyone. "Billie I've been in love with you since we first started talking. I love how you comfort me. How you hold me in your arms. I love you. I have for a long time now. Billie Kay, will you marry me?". Andre asked.

Billie started crying out of happiness. "Yes! I'll marry you!".

And everyone cheered as Andre and Billie kissed.

Jade and Tori looked at Andre with a proud look.

"One of our best friends is getting married!" Tori Cried.

Jade gave her a hug. "He is. Hes a great guy. Shes perfect for him".

Andre and Billie smiled at each other. Let the celebration begin for the soon to be newly married couple.


	155. Chapter 155

"Jade, Jade, Jade!" Tori yelled.

"What Vega?" Said Jade.

"Look at this!" Said Tori.

"Okay. What am I looking at?" Jade asked.

"Just look at it ", said Tori. "See?". She said.

"I'm looking at it. I know 9 out of 9 questions right. Seriously, Vega! What am I look at?!" Jade said impatiently.

"I got 100%! Duh!" Said Tori. "3rd grade math ready for fractions". She said.

"Khan academy?" Said Robbie.

"Yes!" Said Tori.

"Khan academy is awesome!" Andre yelled. "I just took a class called growth mindset on Khan academy ".

"Isnt the most amazing class ever?" Robb said.

"It certainly is!" Said Andre.

"Ohhhh that's what you were showing me!" Said Jade.

"Now you see it?" Tori asked.

"Whatever Vega". Said Jade.

"Normally you're in a decent mood. What's going on Jade?" Tori asked her girlfriend.

"I got...honor roll grades on Khan academy too". Jade said quietly.

"Aww Jade. You take classes on Khan academy too?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, its fun". Said Jade.

Andre laughed. "Jade is a nerd for math!"

"QUIET HARRIS!" Jade yelled.

"Dang girl". Said Andre.

"But shes our nerd! Right Jadey?" Cat asked.

"I suppose so". Said Jade.

"Hey guys". Said Beck.

He sat with them at their usual lunch table at Hollywood Arts.

"Hi". Said Jade.

"Beckett:". Said Andre.

"Why is everyone so silent?" Beck asked.

Jade, Tori, Andre, Robbie and Cat move to another table away from Beck.

"Seriously guys?!" Beck yelled.

Tori's pov

Yes. You've saw it. Read it. We aren't friends with Beck anymore.

Do you wanna know why?

Well, I'll tell you.

He tried to sleep with my mom.

Dont believe me?

Heres what happened.

*Flashback *

_"Damn Mrs. Vega. The food smells so delicious ". Said Beck. _

_Holly smiled. "Thank you. Hungry?". _

_"Yeah". Said Beck. _

_"The food is almost ready". Said Holly. _

_Beck placed his hands on Tori's mom's waist. "You know, your husband isnt here". He whispered. _

_"Beck what are you doing?!" Holly yelled._

_"What? I'm not doing anything!" Beck yelled. "Mrs. Vega I thought you-"_

_"Get out Beck!" Holly yelled. _

_"Fine!" Beck yelled. Before he left the house he said "I bet I can screw you better than David!" And he left. _

*End of flashback *

And that's what happened.

Beck is a pig.

No one's pov

Tori and Jade began to text each other.

From Jade: Got any plans tonight?

From Tori: No. Why?

From Jade : I'd like to sleep over. Is that alright?

From Tori: Yes! :) what time?

From Jade: 7pm. I'll bring the food. We can even watch hells kitchen. ;)

From Tori: Hehe. I think I want tonight to be the night. Our special night.

From Jade: You mean make love?

From Tori: Yes. If you want to. We don't have to.

From Jade: Okay :) dont worry babe. I'll go slow. I'll make sure your first time is amazing and romantic.

From Tori: :)

-7pm-

Jade knocks on the door and Tori opens it.

"Hey Jade!" She said.

Jade smiled. "Hey". She put the dinner on the kitchen table. "I got us Chinese food ".

"Yay!" Said Tori.

"So I was thinking we could-"

Tori cut Jade off mid sentence by kissing her passionately. "Please make love to me". Tori said seductively.

Jade kissed Tori. "Oh, I will". Said Jade. "I'll satisfy every inch of your body".

Tori and Jade made love and cuddled after the passionate love making.


	156. Chapter 156

"She likes me?" Tori asks.

"She does Vega, she does".

"How do you know?" Tori asked her friend.

"She told me". Said Jade.

"No she didnt!" Said Tori.

"She did. See? " Jade showed her the text message.

Tori smiled. "She really does like me!".

"I told you!" Said Jade.

"Hey ladies". Said Andre.

"Hey". Said Jade.

"Hey Andre!" Said Tori. "Tegan has a crush on me!" She yelled.

Andre smiled. "Aw that's great Tori! She sure is beautiful ".

"She is". Said Tori. "Gotta go to class".

"You know", said Andre. "Tori is pretty special. I hope Tegan realizes that". He said to Jade.

"She does. I even heard Tori's song to Tegan. Its pretty good ". Said Jade.

"How's things going with you and Beck?" Andre asked Jade.

"Things are going alright, though I'm considering breaking up with Beck". Said Jade.

"What? Why?" Andre asked.

"He doesnt treat me right". Jade said sadly.

"What? He doesn't?" Andre asked.

"He", Jade choked on her words. "Hits me".

"He hits you?" Said Andre.

Jade started to cry and nod.

"Jade", Andre said softly. "I'm sorry. I-"

"I love you". Said Jade.

"Jade". Said Andre feeling kind of unsure.

"I mean it". Said Jade. "I treat you like shit sometimes but you really are patience with me, and I really do appreciate it. I can be a cold person. But you really have showed me that you're kind to me. And you care". She said.

Andre smiled. "Aww Jade! Of course I care. You're the best. So, do you wanna be more than friends?".

Jade smiled. "I do".

-After class-

Tori was getting a soda and a gyro for lunch. She says Andre and Jade kissing. She walked to their usual table and sat down at Hollywood Arts

"Hey!"

Andre and Jade stopped kissing and saw Tori. "Are you and Andre a couple?" She asked her friends.

"We are". Said Andre. "I hope you're okay with that". He said.

"Oh I totally am!" Said Tori. "Andre here is a good friend and a great guy. I'm really happy for you both!"

"Thank you Tori". Said Andre. "Hey, is that Tegan over there?".

"Yeah. Wow she's beautiful ". Tori breathed out.

Seth sat down next to Tori. "Hey guys!". He said. "Are we gonna play Madden today Tori?" He asked.

"Hell yeah we are!" She said.

"Go jets!" Said Tori.

"Go bears!" Said Seth.

-At Tori's house-

"So yeah", said Tori. "I have a huuuge crush on Tegan". She said.

Seth giggled. "And I have a crush on Becky Lynch"

"I can talk to her for you. Tell her to give you a chance ". Said Tori.

Seth smiled. "You'd that for me?"" He asked.

"I definitely would". Said Tori.

She put the game on pause and decided to text Becky.

From Tori: Hey becky! Seth really likes you. And I think you should give him a chance. He really is a cool guy. :)

Becky sent Tori a text message 10 minutes later.

From Becky: He likes me too?! :)

From Tori: He does! Do you like him as much as he likes you?

From Beck: I definitely do! I wanna ask him out. Do you think he'd say yes? ;)

From Tori: I'm sure he would :)

From Becky: He is pretty hot lol

From Tori: lol

Seth and Tori continue to drink Pepsi and played Madden.

"Are you gonna sing the song to her?" Seth asked Tori.

"Should I?" Tori asked.

"You should!" I'm sure shes gonna love it!" Said Serh.

-At Tori's house-

Tori thought it over and over. And over.

She was definitely gonna tell her parents.

So finally she does.

"Mom, dad. Can I talk to you about something?" Tori asked.

"Yeah". Said her dad.

"What's going on?" Her mom asked.

"I like women. And I have a crush on this one lady named Tegan. Is that alright?"

"Yeah". Said David.

"That's perfectly fine". Said Holly. "What's she look like?"

"This is her". Said Tori.

"Wow!" Both her parents said.

"She has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. And the most beautiful eyes". Said Tori.

"I see why you like her". Said David. "Shes attractive ".

"Yeah shes beautiful ". Said Holly.

-At Tori's house-

"How do you guys wanna celebrate that we got honor roll?" Seth asked.

"Let's all get pizza!" Everyone said.

"But first Tori must sing her song. To Tegan". Said Seth.

"Seth!" Tori said in a loud whisper.

"Sorry". Said Seth.

"Is it true Tori?" Do you like me?". Tegan asked.

"Yeah. Do you like me too?" Tori asked Tegan.

Tegan smiled. "I do. I love you. I've loved you for a while and I thought you didnt feel the same".

"I do feel the same. I love you so much. I have for a long time. You make me smile and make my heart want to smile"

Tegan blushed. "I think you're the most beautiful lady in the world. You make me so happy, Tori".

Tori smiled. "Can I sing the song?"

"Yeah!" Said everyone.

Tori sang her own verse about Tegan and Tegan walked up to her and kissed her. And Tori kissed her back. "Let's be girlfriends". Said Tegan. She smiled at Tori.

"I'd love that". Said Tori. She smiled at Tegan.

And everyone went to get pizza and celebrate.


	157. Chapter 157

"Aww Tori, I think shes so adorable!" Said Cat.

"Yeah!" Tori blushed. "This song is dedicated to her friends".

"Why her friends?" Cat asked.

"I really want them to like me". Said Tori.

"Oh". Cat said softly. "I'm sure they'll like you". She said confidently.

Tori smiled slightly. "Thank you", she said. "Hows things with Robbie?"

Cat smiled. "Really good actually. He truly is a great guy. I felt stupid for not giving him a chance sooner".

"That's great!" Said Tori. "He is a good guy".

"He really is!" Said Cat. "Rex, not so much ". She laughed.

Tori laughed. "Rex is creepy".

Cat chuckled. "Yeah. Rex kept asking when Robbie is gonna hit it".

Tori's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Yeah". Said Cat. "Hey, what song will you do a cover of?" Cat asked her friend.

"Its called _ You don't know _by Fetty wap ". Said Tori. "But I'm singing my own chorus".

"Aww col!" Said Cat.

-At the arena at NXT in Orlando-

"Okay Tori". Said Andre. "Do your thing my friend". He said.

"Sing it well girlie". Said Jade.

"Okay, so this song is for Tegan's friends. You may not know me well enough but what I feel is so true. So this song is for my girlfriend's friends". Said Tori. "Okay Andre. Play the beat".

Andre played the beat as Tori sang.

_You dont know how bad I really I need you but I do yeah_

_You dont know how bad I want you around but I do yeah_

_He ain't good enough the way he treats you hes just too into himself _

_You dont know_

_You dont know_

_But you should know _

_Every word I say it's from my heart_

_Can you hear it beat? _

_You dont know_

_You dont know_

_But you should know_

_Give me a chance and I could show you_

_What friendship is_

_Because I can give you the moon_

_So give me the stars_

_But you should know_

_You should know_

After the chorus ended Andre stopped the music and gave a smile at his friend. After Tori was done everyone smiled.

"Yeah Tori!" Everyone said.

"Awwww do you mean it? Do you really want our friendship?" Rhea (Tegan's friend) asked.

"I do. I wanna be friends with everyone ". Said Tori.

"We accept your friendship!" Said everyone.

Tegan got in the ring and kissed her girlfriend as Tori kissed her back. "I adore your singing!" Said Tegan.

Tori giggled. "And I adore your hugs!".

"Awwww!" Everyone said.


	158. Chapter 158

"Guys!" Said Sasha banks. "Let's go to the club tonight. Whis down to do that?" She said.

"I am". Said Seth. "Though I'm not much of a going-to-clubs type of guy but it does sound like fun". He said.

"I'll go to". Said Becky Lynch. "Raw is pretty much over by now".

"Who should we invite?" Said Bayley. "I'll invite my boyfriend ".

"Let's invite all our close friends". Said Seth. "Even Tori and her friends but not Jade".

"Sounds like a plan". Said Zelina Vega".

"How come we're not inviting Jade?" Charlotte Flair asked.

"Shes so weird". Said Sasha Banks.

"Yeah, I agree with you". Said Apollo Crews.

"I think Jade is kinda cool". Said Sonya Deville.

"Shes pretty awesome ". Said Mandy Rose.

"Yeah, well, Jade is kinda...Creepy". Said Nia Jaxx.

"Yeah. Anyway let's go to the club". Said Renee Young.

"I'm right their with ya". Said Jon Moxley.

'At the club-

"Wow", said Bayley. "This place is not that crowded". She said.

"This is a nice club". Said Sasha.

"Look this place has karaoke!" Becky said to Seth. "We should all sing!". She said.

"I'm not singing!", Said Charlotte as she laughed.

"Is that Jade?" Nia asked.

"It is". Said Sasha. She sees Tori with her friends Robbie, Cat, Andre, and Billie Kay and Beck. "Hey guys!".

"Hey!" Said Tori.

Sasha and her friends join Tori and her friends at the table. Everyone drank a soda or water.

"Okay. Next up is Jade". Said the karaoke DJ. "What song will you sing?".

"The third verse of Hotel by Cassidy and R Kelly". Said Jade.

"Okay". Said the DJ.

Jade started to sing.

_Oh_

_It's alright_

_If you wanna come with me_

_And fulfill your fantasy _

Baby in my hotel suite

And it's okay

If you wanna party night til day

(Jade points at Tori)

I will do anything you say

Just come to my hotel

Baby

(Jade started to dance a little)

Sasha and her friends were blown away by Jade's singing. They got up and started dancing and Tori joined Jade on the stage as she was dancing with her.

And after the song was over Jade and Tori put their hands on each other's faces cupping their cheeks as they kissed.

"Be mine?" Jade asked.

"Always". Said Tori.


	159. Chapter 159

"Oh, do you really wanna do this Vega?" Jade asked.

"I do! I so do!" Said Tori.

Jade's eyes furrowed up. "You know you're gonna lose, right?".

"ME? Lose? No, _you _are gonna lose!" Said Tori.

"Oh am I?" Jade asked.

"Yeah. You are". Said Tori.

"Okay Vega, why dont we make it interesting?". Said Jade.

"How so?" Tori asked.

"Let's play against each other ". Said Jade. "In madden".

Tori smiled. "Jade, Jade, Jade. I'd smoke you in madden. Tuck into bed , goodnight ". She said.

"Do you accept my challenge?". Jade asked.

"I do. Better yet - Here's the stipulation. If I win this football game the loser has to ask the winner to be their girlfriend". Said Tori.

"And if I win?" Jade asked feeling even more interested.

"We remain friends". Said Tori.

Jade gave an evil smile. "Its a deal ".

Tori smiled and nodded.

*Next day*

"The whole school knows?!" Tori said to Beck.

"Yeah. You posted it on the slap, remember?" Beck asked.

"Oh yeah". Said Tori. She laughed.

"And I posted it on the slap too". Said Beck.

"The whole school is interested in the video game ". Said Robbie.

"I think Tori is gonna win". Said Andre. He gave Tori a hug.

"Aww thanks Andre!" Said Tori. She gave him a hug too.

"Even Lane and Sikowitz made a bet. A $10 bet. Lane said that Tori is gonna win". Said Cat.

"And Sikowitz said Jade is gonna win". Said Beck.

*The day of the game*

"Okay". Said Tori. "My team is the Newyork Jets".

"And I choose the Buffalo Bills". Said Jade.

-Last plays of the 4the quarter-

Both ladies are at the edge of their seats.

"Come on! COME ON!" Jade yelled.

"Josh steps back", said the announcer. "Fires, throws-"

"INTERCEPTION!" Tori yelled.

"No!" Jade screamed.

"I win! I win!" Tori screamed happily.

Final score: 24-14 jets defeat the Bills.

"Wow". Jade breathed out. "Congratulations on the win. And besides...I been wanting to ask you out for the longest time".

"Woah! Really Jade?!" Said Tori.

"Yeah. So Tori Vega, will you be my girlfriend?". Jade asked.

"Yes Jade yes!" Said Tori.


	160. Chapter 160

Jade loves when Tori is in her arms. Tori loves to put her head on Jade's chest and sometimes on her boobs.

Tori loves to fall asleep while Jade holds her tight after they make love.

Jade loves it when Tori puts her hands on Jade's waist and presses tiny, little kisses in Jade's shoulder and arms.

Jade's favorite cuddling position is when Jade is the big spoon and Tori is the little spoon.

Even when Jade and Tori snuggle after having sex they sleep with their lips just inches away from each other's lips.

"Oh Jade", said Tori. "I didnt think my first time would be that amazing and romantic". Said Tori.

Jade gently rubbed Tori's shoulder with her fingers. "Was it what you thought it would as your first time?" Jade asked.

"It definitely was. And then some". Said Tori.

Tori and Jade Jade kissed each other over and over and went to sleep.

Tori feels safe in Jade's arms and Jade feels the same in Tori's arms.


	161. Chapter 161

A beautiful summer day in Chicago.

The sun is setting around 5pm.

Tori just got done with work as she took a quick shower and changed her clothes into something comfortable. Jade just got done with work also. She sends a text to Tori.

_Meet me at our usual favorite place? _

Tori sent a text to her girlfriend

_Yeah! :) Meet you there babe _

Jade smiled and drove.

Tori put on the song _People watching _by Cale Dodds and started singing.

_people watching us dance_

_People watching us move _

_Everybody all across the room is watching you and me showing out tonight _

Jade arrived first. She parked in a parking spot playing _addicted _by Saving Abel.

Tori arrived as the music blasted from her car.

Jade couldn't wait to share the good news with her girlfriend.

"Hey babe!" Tori yelled over the loud music.

Jade smiled and waved.

This summer has truly been special for both Jade and Tori. Jade's good news and Tori having an amazing summer. Sleeping over at Jade's place. Them watching hells kitchen til midnight. Having iced coffee after going to the mall, shopping st the mall, eating brunch at their local mall.

These past two summers has been amazing for both Jade and Tori. Jade buying herself a hat as Tori bought herself an Oakland A's baseball hat.

"Hii my beautiful girlfriend!" Tori said to Jade.

"Hi babe!" Said Jade. They held hands walking into dunkin donuts. "I'll have a cold brew iced coffee with caramel and extra ice please". Said Tori.

"I'll have a cold brew iced coffee with pumpkin spice flavor ". Said Jade.

Both ladies sat down and started talking.

"What's the good news babe?" Tori asked.

"Well", said Jade,, she took a sip of her iced coffee, "I got a job. A job working for a short film and independent films company. My resume impressed them so much and they offered me a job after high school ".

"Woah!" Tori yelled. "That's so amazing! Are you gonna take the job?". She asked feeling happy.

"Already did". Said Jade.

"Aww Jade! I so happy for you babe!" Said Tori.

"And", said Jade "I showed them a tape of you acting. They wanna hire you as an actress".

"What?" Said Tori.

"Yeah. Beck vouched for you and the film company wants to have you as an actress and Beck as an actor. They even wanna have Andre make the soundtracks ". She said.

"Oh my god". Tori said in Shock. "Dont fool me babe".

"I'm serious. Very, very serious. Starting with a decent salary too". Said Jade.

"Babe! Really?!" Said Tori.

"Yes!" Said Jade. "God Vega do you not hear me?". Jade snapped. "Sorry".

""I, um, I don't know what to say. Thank you". Said Tori.

"Hey", said Jade. "This means us friends get to work together. And we get to be together too". Said Jade.

Tori smiled. "I love you so much Jade. So, so much".

Jade kissed Tori. "I love you too babe. Let's celebrate some more".

"Hold on". Said Tori. "My step dad is calling me. Hello?".

"Hey Tori". Said David.

"Hey dad. What's going on?" Said Tori.

"A little birdy told me you got a job as an actress". Said David.

"What? Who?" Tori asked.

"Sikowitz ". Said David. "I'm so proud of you! Your mother will be very happy too! What shall we eat for dinner as a celebration?". He asked.

"Ooh chinese food!" Said Tori. "Can Jade come over? I wanna celebrate with my family and my girlfriend too". She said.

David smiled. "Of course she can. See you later honey ".

"See you later dad. Love you". Said Tori.

Tori saw Jade on her phone. "Aww mom! We dont have to do that!" Said Jade.

"I'll even bring chocolate cake". Said Jade's mom. "Oh Jade, your father will give you millions of hugs! Are you still with Tori as your girlfriend?".

"Yeah mom. Why?" Jade asked.

"Does she like chocolate cake?" Her mom asked.

"Ill ask. Babe do you like chocolate cake?" Jade asked Tori.

"Yeah". Said Tori.

"She does". Jade said to her mom.

"Ooh yay! I'll see you ladies tomorrow. And Jade?" Said her mom.

"Yeah?" Said Jade.

"Your father and I love you very much".

"Love you too mom". Jade's voice started to crack as she wanted to cry.

"Aww Jade. Come here babe". Tori held Jade in her arms.

Tori sent a text to Beck

_Thank you beck for helping me get the part in my first movie. Seriously, thank you. _

Beck sent a text to Tori.

_Hey what are friends for? You've always been so kind to me. And I know you'll do well._

Tori sent a smiley face to Beck.

_:) _

And beck sent one too.

**:) **

She sent a text to Andre.

_Andre my dude! Did you hear the good news from Sikowitz? _

Andre replied.

_I did! He sent me an email saying this. _

_From Sikowitz, _

_I will be retiring this year. I just want to let my favorite students know that you young adults are very talented. I'm so proud to be your friend your teacher. You all have made me proud in so many ways. Keep up the good work. And if you need anything text or call me. _

_From, Sikowitz _

Andre sent another text.

_I'm so happy! Even my parents and my grandma said they're gonna buy me jordans and a football Jersey to celebrate! Yaaayyy! _

Tori sent a text to Beck and Andre.

:) you guys are great. Thank you for being my friends. :)

Andre and Beck sent a text message.

_I'd do anything for you Tori. You're an amazing friend. _

_You have such a big heart. Please dont change for no one. You're the best! _

"Come on babe". Said Tori. "Let's celebrate some more".

Jade smiled. "Sounds like a great plan".


	162. Chapter 162

Author's note: I am so amazed at the support I've gotten from you guys. For everyone who reviews my fanfiction story to everyone who reads my fanfiction story. I am so grateful for you guys because without you guys I dont know where I'd be so I just wanna say a very special thank you to everyone. I truly appreciate your support. You guys are the best! And I will write more chapters :)

"Hey Beck!" Said Tori.

"Hey Tori. So here we are at your first movie role". Said Beck.

"Yeah", said Tori. "Are you nervous?" She asked him.

"Kind of. And your girlfriend is the movie director hehe". Said Beck.

Tori giggled. "Yeah. Oh, here she is".

Jade walked to see her cast and film crew. "Okay guys", said Jade. "This movie is called Neck. It's a horror and suspense film. So we will film the first 10 minutes. Everybody knows what to do?" She asked

"Yeah". Said everyone.

"Great. Let's get started". Said Jade. She sees Tori and Beck. "Hey babe. Hey Beck". She said.

Tori smiled. "Hi babe!" .

"Hey you". Said Beck.

"Are you guys ready to star in our first independent film? I'm excited!". She yelled.

"I am excited!" Said Tori.

"Me too". Said Beck.

"Take one. The movie is called Neck. Ready? Acton!" Said Jade.

And everyone began filming the movie.

Sikowitz was looking at random YouTube videos of pugs and saw Jade's movie trailer that she worked on in his class. "Wow! Amazing!" He said. He smiled and felt proud.


	163. Chapter 163

A beautiful day here in Los Angeles. Beautiful cold, chilly winter weather. Jade had on a leather jacket with Jean's and combat boots. Tori had on a hoodie and Jean's and shoes.

*Flash back*

_Tori's pov _

_Beck just pushed me. He always told me he'd never hurt me but he did. He does say he is sorry but says he hits me because he loves me. _

_I've never even heard of that expression before. _

_What does that even mean. Well, I guess I wont ever know._

_"You should break up with him". Said Jade. _

_"What?" I said feeling kind of shocked._

_"Break up with him. I've known men like this and trust me, they dont ever change ". Said Jade._

_"But I love him". I said with tears in my eyes._

_"But does be love you the same way?" Jade asked. _

_I didnt say anything. "But J-Jade". I cry. _

_"I give you a lot of shit but I do consider you a friend. He doesnt deserve you". Said Jade. _

_"And who does?" I asked. _

_"Me". Said Jade. _

_I gave her a confused look. _

_"Tori!" Beck called. _

_"I have to go". I said._

_"No you dont. Stay here with me. I wont let him put a finger on you". Said Jade. _

_I smiled slightly. _

_"Hey guys". Said Andre. "How come Tori looksd like she was crying?" He asked. _

_"Beck puts his hands on me". I said._

_"He what?!" Said Andre and Tegan Nox at the same time. _

_"Tori, let's go!" Beck called. _

_"Guys. I really have to go" . I said. "Hes gonna a punish me if I dont". _

_Beck angrily walked to where Tori was. "Tori! I said for you to come here!" Beck yelled. _

_"No!" I said._

_"No? You're telling me no?" Beck said. _

_"I am telling you no. Beck, look at what you do to me. I dont wanna be with you". I said. _

_"You dont wanna be with me?" Beck said. _

_I shook my head. _

_He tried to grab me but Jade viciously grabbed him. "Dont ever put your hands on her ever again!" She yelled. "What the hell Beck!" Said Andre. _

_"Are you kidding me?!" Tegan yelled. _

_Andre and Tegan looked like they wanted to punch Beck. _

_Before I knew it all 3 of my friends had him in a corner. _

_"What's going on here?" Lane asked. _

_"Lane, beck hits me". I said. _

_"Beckett. In my office now! You're expelled for the rest of the year!" Said Lane. _

_"WHAT?" Beck screamed. _

_"Thanks guys". I said to Jade, Andre and Tegan. _

_"We're your friends. We care about you. And Andre and I know someone who likes you"_

_"Yeah? Who?". I asked. _

_"Me Vega. Me", said Jade. "I like you. And I was wondering if-"_

_"Iade please kiss me". I said. We kissed and we held hands. "So does this mean we're girlfriends?" _

_"We are". Said Jade. _

_"Awww!" Said our friends and everyone else. _

_*End of flashback * _

As soon as Tori got in the car she held Jade's hand. "Where to?" Jade asked.

"The Chinese food restaurant!" Said Tori.

Jade giggled. "Let's go babe".


	164. Chapter 164

Jade's pov

Ugh.

I hate sleeping in the dark.

But I don't wanna tell Tori. Why dont I wanna tell Tori.

Because I dont.

Okay, I dont.

I know what you're thinking.

Why am I afraid of the dark? Because I'm Jade West and I shall not be afraid of anything.

Tori's here.

"Hey Jade!" She said.

"Hi". I said.

"The pizza will be here soon". Said Jade.

"Great". I said. "I,uh, I have something to tell you". I said feeling nervous.

"What's that babe?" Tori asked.

"I'm afraid of the dark". I said.

"You are?" She asked.

I nod. "Yeah".

"Aw Jade its okay! We can sleep with fhs light on if you want. That's what I do sometimes". Said Tori.

I smiled a bit. "That would be good. Can I fall asleep on your chest?" I asked.

Tori smiled "You can fall asleep on me anywhere you like. You can even fall asleep on my boobs if you want haha".

I giggled. "I really appreciate you for doing this for me. Being here with me and all. What um trying to say is thank you". I said.

"Even in our last days on this earth we will always have each other. Whatever comes our way next, it's you and I babe".

"I love you ". I said.

"I love you too ". Said Tori.

We smiled and kissed each other.

God. How did I get this lucky? Tori Vega you're truly an angel.


	165. Chapter 165

Jade's pov

I hate this shit.

I always get friendzoned.

Always.

Why did Robbie's friend put me in the friendzone so fast

Why did she lead me on and then tell me she likes several other people too?

Like seriously, who does that?!

_Incoming call: Billie_

I sighed. "What?!"

"Jade, I'm really sorry. I do like you it's just that things take time and-"

I pressed the hang-up button and just sat at the lunch table with my friends.

I put my head on my arms.

"Jade? Are you okay?" Tori asked me.

"I'm fine ", I hissed.

"No your not. What's wrong?" Andre asked.

"Why am I always being put in the friendzone? I fucking hate it!" I said.

"Hey now", said Tori. "Theirs nothing wrong with starting out as - mmmmmm!"

I put my hand on Tori's mouth. "Dont say it". I removed my hand.

"As friends". Said Tori.

I groaned. She said that stupid word.

"Lots of good relationships start out as friendship ". .

"Yeah, but I dont want friendship. I want a relationship!" I yelled.

Cat felt startled. "Eee!" She yelled as she jump.

"Look I HATE starting out as friends. It takes too long to deviate a friendship and it takes forever to develop the friendship into a relationship".

"Well-" said Beck

"I look awesome in my outfits. I can sing. I can dance a little bit. I can write awesome stories. Wht am I always in the stupid friendzone? Why?! I just want a relationship and a chance at love, all these other people fall in love with douchenags or jerks". Jade ranted.

"And you certainly have a lot of good qualities and talent but starting out as friends is a good thing because-" said Tori

"I have a lot to offer somebody. I mean, I deserve to be loved. ME! Not these other jerks. Why? Why do these other nice people date other people who are mean? I'm not mean. I'm nice! I'm a nice girl. WHAT'S SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND?!" I screamed.

Everyone looked at me. "Sorry". I said.

But then I see somebody I didn't think I would. She's tall. Beautiful. Beautiful blue eyes. Blonde hair. And she looks at me. And she smiles. She smiled. At _me. _"You're Jade right?" She asked.

"Y-yeah". I said.

"Hi! I'm Carol. Carol Danvers. I'm new here". She said.

"Hi Carol. Im...What's my name again?" I asked.

My friends giggled.. I snapped my fingers at them and pointed. "I'm Jade. Jade West".

Carol and I shook hands. Her hands are soft. "I heard your poem in Sikowitz class and I really liked it". Said Carol.

"Thanks". I said.

"May I sit?" She asked.

"Yeah". I said.

She sat down. "I also heard your rant about being in the friendzone ". Said Carol.

"Oh", I said. "You heard that, huh?"

Carol nodded. "And I agree with everything you said".

"You do?" I gave her a look.

"Yeah". Said Carol. "I'm just so sick of dating people who dont help themselves or people who are emotionally damaged or unstable". She said.

Jade chuckled. "I'm so glad I'm not the only girl who feels the way".

"I'd be frustrated too". Said Carol.

After everyone at their lunch and school was over for their senior year Jade drove home and saw Carol in her living room. "Carol? The hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"I dont actually go to Hollywood Arts". Said Carol.

I glared at her. "What?" I whispered.

"Look when you were in your fantasy world, I just happened to transition from your fantasy planet earth. Reality". Said Carol. "Look, your superhero friends sent me here because I just hated to see you so upset. And everytime we got to hangout whether we watched hells kitchen together, or played video games, or watched a movie and ate unsalted pretzels on a Friday night. I really do like you".

"Carol ". I said. "So you're captain marvel ".

She nodded. "Yes".

"And you're real?" I asked.

"Yes. Look". Said Captain Marvel.

And she gave me a hug as I hugged her back. Her hands and her finger tips gently grabbed my hips. "You're real". I whispered.

"Told you". Carol said softly. "I wanna give you a chance. I wanna be your girlfriend. We can make it interesting. I fell in love with you even more when we'd hangout".

"And I feel the same. I still do". I told her. "Let's make a bet. One game. NBA live. If I win, we get to be in a relationship with each other". I said.

Captain marvel smiled. "Deal".

-after the game-

"YAY!" I screamed. "I won the basketball game!".

Carol giggled. "You did. Did you mean what you said when you said you feel the same?"

"Of course I meant it. Do you like me a lot?" I asked her.

"I do. Jade West, will you be my girlfriend?" She asked me.

I smiled so hard. "Yes I will!"


	166. Chapter 166

"Jade you know shes just a fantasy. A figment of your imagination ". Said Beck.

"No shes not BECK!" Jade yelled.

Beck put his hands up. "Okay Jade. Whatever you say".

Jade glared at Beck.

Jade gets a text from Tori.

_Hows things going with captain marvel? _

Jade smiled. _Good. Wait. How do you know _

"I told her". Said Carol.

"You told her?!" Jade said.

"Yeah. Was I not supposed to" said Carol.

"You can tell our friends but not the whole school!" Said Jade.

"What. That we're dating?" Captain marvel asked.

"Uh huh". Said Jade. "I dont wanna tell people yet".

"Well I did tell my friends". Said captain marvel.

Jade groaned. "Great ".

"They like you though". Said captain marvel.

Jade raised an eyebrow. "They do?"

Captain marvel smiled. "Yes".

Jade smiled.

Jade was sitting in her car listening to fetty wap as Trina knocked on her window. "What Trina?!" Jade yelled.

"I need a ride home. Tori took the car and-" said Trina

"No!" Said Jade.

Trina sighed.

"Your mean Jade". Said Carol.

"I am mean arent i" said Jade.

Carol laughed. "Yeah. But why though?"

"Because I'm trying to spend time with you and trying to listen to the fuckin song and I cant listen to the freaking song because someone always has to interrupt me when I listen to the damn song". Said Jade.

"Breathe, Jade, breathe". Said Carol.

"Sorry". Said Jade.

"All my friends who are the avengers like your singing". Said Carol.

"You let them listen to my song didnt you?" Said Jade.

"I did I'm sorry - but they like it!" Said Carol.

"I'm glad they like it". Said Jade. "I didnt think you would like me".

"What. Why not" said Carol.

"Because I have a bad attitude. And sometimes I'm not nice". Said Jade. "Sometimes I even wonder why my friends like me".

"Im sure they like you", said Carol. "I know when we became friends I really started to like you. Even when you sang that song to me called Reasons by Fetty wap".

"Well, I had to Express how I feel in some kind of way". Said Jade.

"And you did. Which I love". Said Carol.

"So where are we getting at here" jade asked.

"Why do you doubt yourself, jade?" Carol asked.

"Because I'm insecure about myself. I dont really think I'm beautiful ". Said Jade.

"You dont think your beautiful? Uh, have you seen you? You are beautiful!" Said Carol.

"Then why are we having this conversation if you feel that way?" Jade asked.

"Because I'd like to show you how beautiful you are". Said Carol.

"And how so?" Jade asked.

"Well for starters ", said Carol and she leaned over and kissed Jade as Jade kissed her back. "I've always wanted to do that".

Jade giggled. "Please kiss me again".

"Oh, I will". Said captain marvel.

And they kissed again.

Then trina and her friends started laughing to carol and Jade. "Jade is kissing a girl! Ewwww!" Said Trina.

"HEY!" Carol yelled. "Dont you dare make fun of us!" She yelled.

And trina and her friends laughed at them.

Jade got out of the car with scissors. "That's it! Get back here!" She screamed.

"Ahhhhhh!" Trina and her friends yelled.

"I'm gonna kick your ass! Get back here!" Jade screamed. "Trina! Your fried just told me you have syphilis!"

Both captain marvel and Jade sat in the car. "Does she really have syphilis?" Carol asked.

"Probably ". Said Jade. "Hey, I appreciate you standing up for me".

Carol smiled. "I wont let anyone make fun of you or me. I just wanna protect you".

Jade kissed carol again and again. "I really do wanna spend my life with you. Just us". She said.

"I think we can make that happen". Said Carol. "Like you want us to be married?"

"Yeah". Said Jade.

"I want a rematch of our last nba live game. But this time - the person who loses has to ask the winner to be married". Said Carol.

"Deal". Said Jade.

Carol's friends the avengers came over and saw the game. The clock winding down as Jade was winning by 5 points.

"AND I WON! YEEEEEEEESSS!" Jade screamed.

"Woooooo!" Said the avengers. They opened champagne and sprayed it all over Jade. "Shit that's cold! Haha!" Said Jade.

"Jade. Let's get married" said carol. "I wanna marry you".

Jade smiled. "I'd love that! Let's celebrate first .


	167. Chapter 167

_1st grade _

_"Andre you're so ugly! You're too ugly to be a wrestler!" Said Tommy. _

_"Hey! Take that back! I'm not ugly!" Andre yelled. _

_8th grade_

_"And you wanna be a wrestler?" Andre's dad asked him. _

_"I do dad", said Andre. "I do". _

_Andre's dad laughed. "You, a wrestler?" He laughed again. "Be realistic man. You're not fit to be a wrestler. You're better off being a hair dresser". _

_Andre's eyes teared up. He went upstairs and started to cry. _

_High school _

_"Why do you like wrestling so much" johnny asked. _

_"Because wrestling is awesome! Look, stone cold Steve Austin vs The Roxk was an amazing match!" Said Andre. _

_Johnny and Ricky looked at each other and started laughing. _

_"You're a huge loser, Andre!" Said Johnny. _

_"What a nerd!" Said Ricky. _

_Andre sighed and closed his wrestling magazine. "Why are you guys mean to me?" He asked. _

_"Because wrestling is so gay". Said Ricky. _

_"I doubt you'll be a wrestler when you get older. And your music sucks too!" Said Johnny._

_-Current day- _

-The week of Wrestlemania-

"Andre. You've always been a loser. You've always been someone I know I can defeat. You will NOT win the universal title from me, and you damn well know it!" Randy yelled.

Andre smiled.

"Dont you smile at me!", randy yelled. "Stoo smiling at me!"

"I'm smiling because, Randy, you're gonna lose. Yeah you may be the apex predator in the WWE but I am Andre Harris. And just like when I will defeated Seth rollins. I will defeat you too". He said.

"Oh really?!" Said Randy.

"Yeah, really!" Said Andre. "I heard about you. I've seen your matches. I know your weakness. And i know that when i win the title you will be pinned in the middle of the ring. 1. 2. 3". He said.

The crowd cheered for Andre.

Randy smirked. "Sure man whatever you say".

_-The year before Wrestlemania- _

_"No!" Michael Cole yelled. "KO punch by big show. And Andre has lost another title opportunity ". _

_Backstage. _

_Andre sees his wife Billie Kay kissing one of his best friends. _

_"Billie?" He asked feeling shocked and angry. _

_"Oh. Uh, hi Andre". Said Billie. _

_"Hey buddy. What's going on?" Adam asked. _

_Andre just looked at both of them wish disgust. He wanted to scream. Curse. Shout. Yell. _

_"Andre before you say anything it was just we uh...had a night stand ". Said Billie. _

_"Look buddy it didnt mean anything". Said Adam. _

_"It didnt?" Billie asked. _

_"I mean it did!", said Adam. "But it was only time. Please don't be angry! Please- agghh!" _

_Andre punched adam in the face. _

_"You dumb piece of garbage!" Andre yelled at Billie. "I married you! Sang a song to you! Gave YOU a WEDDING RING!" Andre screamed. _

_Everyone in catering just started at Andre and Billie while seeing adam Copeland (edge) on the floor holding his nose. _

_"I'm sorry Andre! OKAY?" Billie yelled. _

_"Sorry? SORRY? Thank you so much for cheating on me! Oh, and Sorry doesnt fix anything! Sorry doesnt give me shit! You know what? Goodbye billie! Heres your stupid ring!" Andre screamed. He threw the ring at Adam. _

_Everyone in catering just looked at Adam and Billie with such anger and betrayal. They knew Andre always treated her right. Always made her laugh. Was always good to her. Always gave her hugs and kisses and cuddles. _

_But for her to hurt him like she did- their was nothing she could say to make things better. _

_Andre ran to the nearest guys locker room and just sat down. "Andre wait!" Said Tegan. She went to find Andre as she saw their friend Xavier Woods. "Hey Xavier. Said Tegan. _

_"Hey Tegan. What's going on?" He asked. "What's wrong?" _

_"Our friend andre. Billie just cheated on him". _

_"What?" He Said softly. "She did that?" _

_Tegan nodded. "Can you get him for me". _

_"Yeah". Said Xavier. He saw Andre crying. "Andre? Are you alright man?" He asked. "Tegan is here". He sat down to his friend. "I heard what happened". _

_"Great. So-so everyone knows now". Andre cried. "She...she-she cheated on me". _

_"Hello?" Said Tegan. _

_"Tegan!" Andre cried with tears in his eyes. _

_He rushed to her to give her a hug. She held him so tight. "I'm sorry Andre. So sorry". She said. "I know how much you loved her". She told him.._

_Dolph Ziggler and Dakota Kai and Jessamyn Duke saw Tegan and Andre hugging each other. _

_"H-hi guys". Said Andre. _

_"Andre? Why are you crying" said Jessamyn. _

_"Billie. She. Cheated on me ". Said Andre. _

_Jess felt herself getting angry at her friend. "With who?" _

_"Adam Copeland ". Said Andre. _

_"Those no good bitches!" Jess yelled. "Why did she cheat on you? You treated her so good". _

_"I know I did". Said Andre. "This freaking sucks". _

_Jessamyn, Dolph, and Dakota all hugged Andre at once. _

_"I'm sorry man", Said Dolph. "I cant believe she would do that. That freaking slut". _

_"Do you want me to kick her for you?" Dakota asked. _

_Andre shook his head. "My heart hurts". _

_Dakota gave him another hug. "Its her loss. She dont know how bad she messed up. Shes a freaking no good whore". _

_"And who knows when I'll get a title opportunity again". Said Andre. _

_-1 day later- _

_"Andre". Said Vince Macmahon. "I want to put the universal title around you next year at wrestlemania. How does that sound?" He asked. _

_Andre smiled. "That sounds great". _

_"Great". Said Vince. _

_"Your redemption storyline starts this week. Let's make you a universal WWE champion!" Said Vince._

_Days later._

_"Randy is gonna pin John Cena!" Said Corey Graves. '1! 2- oh my god Andre is climbing the top rope! Frog splash! 1! 2! 3! Andre Harris gets a title opportunity against Randy Orton at Next year's Wresltemania!" He yelled. _

_-At Catering- _

_"Hey man!" Randy said to Andre. _

_"Hey randy". He said sadly. _

_"I'm really sorry to hear about you and Billy". Said Randy. "We all love you. We all care about you. And I cant wait to wrestle you". _

_Andre smiled slightly. "Thank you bro. Looking forward to it". _

_Breaking news. _

_WWE superstar Billie Kay cheats on WWE superstar Andre Harris. The couple got married last year. Adam Copeland (Edge) was seen with Billie making out. _

_-At raw- _

_"Andre Harris. You have truly pissed me off". Said Randy. _

_"I did?" Andre asked. "I tend to do that to a lot of people ". _

_"You interfered in MY match. So I will kick your muscular ass into week at next year's wrestlemania!" Randy yelled. _

_"Oh sorry. What did you say. All I heard was I am the best wrestler. Which you are not, and I am!" Andre yelled. _

_Backstage. _

_Tegan Nox and Dakota kai were watching the promo between Randy Orton. _

_"Andre and I were texting last night and I told him I like him". Said Tegan. _

_"What? Really". Dakota asked. "What did he say". _

_"He said he likes me too!" Said Tegan. _

_"Awwww!" Said Dakota. _

_1 month before Wrestlemania. _

_"Andre harris. I have defeated countless WWe superstars. I have destroyed legends. I have defeated John Cena. The Undertaker. Kane. Shawn Michael's. Rice Flair. Sting. And I will defeat you too!" Said Randy. _

_Andre smiled. "I grew up with people laughing at me my whole life. My own father. People I went to school with. Even a couple of teachers. But you know what i did? I never gave up on my dream to be a wrestler. I never tapped out. But you randy, I will make you tap out! Because you nothing but a big bitch ". _

_"Ooohhh!" Said the crowd ad they cheered. _

_Randy's eye started to twitch. "What did you just say". _

_"You heard me". Said Andre. _

_Randy threw the microphone and Andre did a dive between the ropes knocking Randy to the floor. "Son of a bitch!" Randy yelled. "I will wreck you at Wrestlemania!" _

_"Doubt it!" Said Andre. _

_-Seconds before wrestlemania is over- _

_Jade, her wife Tori, Robbie, Cat, Beck, Lane, and Skiowitz all sat in the front row. _

_Randy went to do an RKO and Andre gave him the super kick. "Super kick to Orton!" Said Jerry Lawler. _

_"Come on Andre!" All his friends yelled. He climbs the top rope and does the frog splash and pins Randy. _

_The crowd counts. 1! 2! 3! _

_"Andre Harris did it!" Said Michael Cole. "He is now the WWE universal champion!"._

_After the match was over everyone cheered for Andre. Randy orton gave him a hug and Tegan nox gave him a hug too. _

_"Andre!" Said Tori, Jade,cat, Robbie, Lane,and Sikowitz. _

_"That was an amazing match! I" Said Sikowitz. _

_"Damn andre, you did really well!" Said Lane. _

_"Good job harris". Said Jade. _

_"You did it Andre! You did it!" Tori yelled. _

_"You're a good wrestler!" Said Robbie. _

_"Hehe Andre is the champion!" Said Cat. _

_"Hey you". Said_ Tegan

_Andre smiled. "Hi!" _

_"So I was kinda wondering if you wanna you know. Go on a date with me. More than friends". Tegan told Andre. _

_Andre kissed his crush as Tegan kissed him back. "I'd love to". _

_They both smiled at eachother. _

-Current day-

Andre and Tegan go out to get some chinese food and talk about what movie they wanna watch as date night.

"I love you so much, Andre". Said Tegan.

"I love you too babe!" Said andre.


	168. Chapter 168

"You have to meet her, Tori! Tegan is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen!" Andre yelled happily.

Tori giggled. "What's she like".

"Her eyes are so so uh her eyes are so damn beautiful. I find myself day dreaming about them haha". Said Andre.

Tori laughed. "Someome is in love!".

"I am! I am!" Andre said.

Tori giggled. "She sounds great. Hey, how do yall feel about a double date?" She asked.

"Oh my god that would be amazing Tori!" Andre yelled.

"I'll ask Jade". Said Tori.

After they hung up Andre went to the recording studio to make a song about Tegan. Well, a cover song.

"Hey andre! Wait up man!" Said Seth Rollins.

"Hey Seth. What's going on man?" Andre asked.

"Whatever you said to becky it worked!" Said seth. "She wants to go on a date with me!" He smiled.

"Aww that's awesome bro!", said Andre. "All I told her was how awesome you are and that she should give you a chance ". He said.

"Well, she gave me a chance. She even wants to be my girlfriend!" Seth said happily.

Andre smiled. "I'm so happy for you bro! Hey, I'm about to record a song. Do you wanna go with me?" He asked.

"Sure man". Said Seth. "Show me around the recording studio. By the way, I love how you sing".

"Thanks man!" Andre Said to seth.

'At the recording studio-

"So this button is to press record. That microphone over there is where I sing". Said Andre.

"Who is your cover song about ". Seth asked.

"Tegan nox". Said Andre.

Seth smiled. "My friend is Andre is in loooooooove!"

Andre laughed. "Whatever man! Haha".

Andre heard the beat of the song and started to write the lyrics.

Tori's pov

"Babe?" Said Tori.

"In here!" Said Jade.

"Do you wanna go on a double date with Andre and Tegan" tori asked.

"Yeah". Said Jade. "Tegan sounds like the perfect girlfriend for Andre, huh?"

Tori smiled. "Yeah. Tegan and I are friends".

"Oh yeah?" Jade asked.

"Yeah". Said Tori. "I told her to treat our Andre right. And she said she will. Always".

Jade smiled. "He is our Andre after all".

Tegan's pov

"Tegan? You almost ready?" Dakota asked.

"Almost". I said. I breathed slowly. I'm so nervous about a double date. But I cant wait to be with my man Andre. Hes so sweet to me.

Hes so cool.

I put my hair in a pony tail and put on my captain marvel shirt. "Here we go". I said to myself. I get out of the bathroom ro see one of my best friends whi smiled at me.

"Girlie you look beautiful!" Dakota said to me.

"Thanks!" I said. "Is this outfit alright?" I asked her.

"Its the perfect outfit!" Said Dakota.

I smiled. "Yay".

-At the recoding studio-

Andre was singing a Fetty wap cover song.

_I swear your the type that I want _

_Aye_

_What you like baby girl what you need you can have it_

_I just wanna show you I'm not what you're used to _

_Girl I swear I'll change _

_Just a chance to show you that I love you_

_I can show you that their ain't no other girl but you, baby_

_Swear ain't no limits to this love I have for you_

_Give it all to you baby_

Andre sang his own lyrics to the song _Instant friend _by Fetty wap. Seth was blown away.

"Damn andre! I know shes gonna love it!" Said Seth.

Andre smiled. "You think so?"

Seth nodded and smiled. "Yeah man".

At this local karaoke place Andre and Tegan sees Tori and Jade. "Hey ladies!" Both Andre and Tegan said.

"Hey!" Said Tori.

"Hii". Said Jade.

Jade got water. Tori got a soda and Tegan also got water and Andre got a dr pepper.. They ordered chips with guacamole dip as an appetizer.

Tegan had her arms around Andre. And Andre put his head on her chest. Jade and Tori blushed at her cute Andre and Tegan were being.

"Who wants to sing next" the DJ asked.

"Me". Said Andre.

"Okay. Come on up". Said the DJ.

"Tegan babe this song is for you. And I love you. Play the instrumental to instant friend by Fetty wap please". Said Andre. And he started to sing.

After the chorus and the first verse everyone was blown away by Andre singing. Even Tegan couldn't stop smiling. Some of her friends were there too. They've never heard Andre sing but they could see based on his lyrics that they knew one thing; Andre is so in love with Tegan. And she feels the same.

After the song was over everyone clapped.

Andre gave the microphone to the DJ and Tegan walked on the stage. She said "my beautiful, handsome, cute boyfriend. Let me kiss you".

Andre smiled and said "okay. Hehe".

And they kissed as everyone cheered. "I love you Tegan nox".

She kissed him again. "I love you too Andre".


	169. Chapter 169

"Tori?" Said Jade. "Are you here".

Tori giggled to herself.

"Tori?" Said Jade.

Jade crawled from kitchen to the couch without Jade noticing.

"Seriously Tori!" Jade spat. "Where the freak are you?!"

jade sighed and sat on the couch with a box of pizza.

"JAAAAADE!" Tori screamed.

"AHHHHHH!"Jade screamed like a girl.

Tori laughed hysterically. "Hahahaha Jade! I scared you!"

Jade just glared at Tori. "That wasn't funny!"

"It was kind of was", Tori teased Jade.

Jade rolled eyes. "You know what? Now that you scared me, you aren't getting any pizza!".

"WHAT?!" Tori screamed. "I want pizza! Gimme gimme gimme!".

Jade shook her head. "No pizza for you, you naughty thing you".

Tori pouted. "Please? I'm really really really reeaally sorry. I won't scare you again".

Jade smiled. "You can have pizza".

Tori smiled. "Now that we have the house to ourselves, what do you wanna do?".

Jade kissed Tori. "Can we watch a scary show?".

Tori kissed her back. "Or we can...you knowww" Tori winked at her.

Jade giggled. "I like that a lot".

Tori ran upstairs and Jade chased her as they spent the night making passionate love.


	170. Chapter 170

"How am I doing?" Tori asked her therapist.

"You're doing good. Just do the best you can with what you have. And focus on the good things you have accomplished this year. And continue to take the classes you want to take". Said Rodger.

"Thank you". Said Tori. "I appreciate your support and you have helped me with so much so I just wanna say thank you". She said.

"You're very welcome. Keep up the good work and I will talk to you next week". Said Rodger.

"I will. See you next week". Said Tori.

On the drive home Tori thought about what her therapist said. And she thought about the advice her gave her. When she got home Jade was home.

"Hey babe". Said Tori.

Jade smiled. "Hey. How was therapy?" She asked.

"It was a really good session. I think I know why my aunt acts the way she does". Said Tori. "I know her very well. But her behavior is inappropriate ".

"It is. Her behavior is definitely unacceptable. She had no right to belittle you or talk to you in a way that is making you upset". Said Jade.

"Yeah and when I look at my aunt I see someone who is very insecure about herself and her life. Because she told fuck going to Starbucks or to the library. And if I dont have money for gas then I wont go anywhere". Said Tori.

"That definitely sounds like what someone would say who is being abusive". Said Jade.

"She also told me when my grandma asks me to go somewhere to be ready in the car". Said Tori.

"Sounds like shes trying to take away your rights as a person and that's NOT okay babe", said Jade. "She is being emotionally and psychologically abusive ".

"And I think I know why she refuses to get help". Said Tori.

"Tell me babe", said Jade.

"She doesnt like to see people happy. Shes only happy if people around her are miserable. Shes a miserable person. People that abuse their partner, or their friend, or their loved in a such a horrie way definitely has some psychological issues mentally and emotionally as well". Said Tori.

"I agree with you, Tori. I mean, she shouldn't force you to carry her burdens. She shouldn't be forcing you to be someone you dont want to be. Her issues are not your issues. Shes just someone who, who is damaged. Possible broken". Said Jade.

"Yeah", said Tori. "I'm not a piece of property. And I'm also not a dog. She should treat me like a human being".

"She definitely should treat you like a human being. Her behavior is disgusting. If you wanna continue to take these classes then go for it. You don't need her approval. If you wanna date me and captain marve at the same time you dont need her approval. She doesn't get to control what you do. Their is definitely some issues going on with her that she hasn't resolved". Said Jade.

"I just felt like I was at fault though. You know, like maybe I cant reach her unrealistic, impossible standards ". Tori said sadly.

Jade hugged Tori so tight. "Aww babe. Her standards are nothing but shit. You're not at fault for how she acts and behaviors. Okay? None of her issues are your fault. Shes just a shit person who wants to take her insecurities out on other people. Her and husband probably arent having sex. Maybe he cant get it up. Who knows". Said Jade.

Tori laughed slightly. "Babe".

Jade kissed Tori on the nose. "Go and do your thing babe. You have worked so hard with all the counselors at trevor lifeline and crisis response. And you've been working hard in therapy. Go and get yourself an early present babe. You ficking deserve something awesome for yourself as a Christmas present ". Said Jade.

Tori smiled and kissed Jade. "Let's go together ".

Jade kissed Tori again and again. "Let's do it babe. We'll even get iced coffee ".


	171. Chapter 171

_High school. Senior year_

_"So", Said Captain marvel . "You're graduating high school in a month. Are you excited?" She asked. _

_"Yeah". Said Jade. "Cant wait to get away from those loser friends of mine". _

_Captain marvel just glared at her. _

_"I'm just kidding!" Said Jade. _

_"Babe" said Carol. _

_"Okay, okay. Half kidding". Said Jade._

_Carol laughed. "Are you going to do anything special when you graduate?" Captain marvel asked. _

_"I don't know yet. I do wanna eat a nice restaurant though" said Jade. _

_"What kind of restaurant?" Carol asked. _

_"A steak restaurant " said Jade. _

_"Aww my baby is about to graduate high school!" Said Carol. _

_Jade laughed. "Yeah I guess I am". _

_"Since you dont have no more classes I was thinking we could uh...you know. Do something ". Said captain marvel. _

_Jade kissed carol. "I really want you to make love to me. Please". Jade said. _

_"Oh, I will". Carol teased Jade. _

_Jade smiled and they went upstairs. _

_-First semester of college- _

_"Aww Jade! You passed! You did so well in your classes I'm so proud of you!" Said captain marvel. _

_Jade giggled. "I definitely did pass my classes. We should celebrate". _

_"Oh, we definitely will". Said Carol. "How does pizza sound?" _

_"Sounds delicious!" Said Jade. _

_-Last week of high school- _

_Jade's dad laughed. "You? Be a horror film director?" He laughed again. "Good one Jade". _

_"I'm serious dad!" Jade growled. "This is what I wanna do after high school". _

_"Okay. Whatever you say". Her dad said. _

_Jade went upstairs to her room and cried. _

_Captain marvel held Jade in her eyes. _

_"Why is he so mean to me?" Jade cried. _

_"Because hes an ass". Said Carol. "You will be an amazing horror film director and writer". She said. _

_"How do you know that?" Jade asked. _

_"Because you're very special. My special lady. I've read your writing. You're a great writer babe". _

_Jade smiled. "Thank you". _

_-Film school graduation- _

_"Receiving her certificate of completion in film and screenwriting Jadelyn Olivia West!" Said the instructor. _

_Jade's friends and some of her family and Carol Danvers all started cheering and clapping. _

_"I love you babe!" Said captain marvel. _

_"Love you too!" Said Jade. _

_-Days before Christmas- _

_"What's that place called with the comic books and shirts?" Carol asked. _

_"Newbury comics ". Said Jade. _

_"Pick out any shirt you want babe". Carol said to Jade. "As your Christmas present ". _

_"Yay" said jade. _

_-Current day- _

_"Mm" said the man. "You're a great kisser. And a great lover". _

_Captain marvel giggled. "And you're amazing lover. I didnt know you could rock my body like that ". She told the man. "I love you-" _

_"Carol?" Said Jade. _

_"H-hi Jade". Captain marvel said nervously. _

_"Carol!" Jade started to cry. "Are you cheating on me?" She asked._

_"What? No! Why would I - no!" Carol said. "This is my friend him and I are on a mission and-" _

_"We did kiss. We had sex twice last week". The man said. _

_"What?" Jade whispered in disbelief. _

_"I didn't- ahh!" Jade punched captain marvel in the face. _

_"You stupid whore!" Jade yelled at carol. "And you over there!" She said to the man. _

_"Jade im- owww!". She slapped him hard. _

_"Fuck you both!" Jade screamed. "After all I've done for you! All the love you made to me and all the kisses and snuggles DID THE MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?!" Jade screamed. _

_Captain marvel just held her face with her hand. "I'm sorry". She said to Jade. _

_Jade got in her car and drove away. _

_-Days later-_

_"Why me?" Jade asked. "Why do you even like me?" She asked. _

_"Because I have liked you for a long time. Since you sang that song at the karaoke club and since we text each other every day I have fallen for you. Hard too". Said Tori. "Please Jade. I'm in love with you. I love you so much. I think about you all the time. I cant stop thinking about you and-" _

_Jade just felt something. Something right. She kissed Tori. "I feel the same. I love when you drive me crazy but I also love when you kiss me. Even though you're spider woman you're MY spider woman ". Said Jade. _

_Tori smiled. "I will always rescue you. I will always save the day. I wanna be your girlfriend". _

_Jade smiled. "I'd love for you to be my girlfriend ". _

_Tori kissed Jade. "Then I am your girlfriend ". _

_"But why though?" Jade asked. _

_"Because", said Tori. "Captain marvel cheated on you and it wasnt faiir. She screwed up. And I want a chance to show you that I can love you and make love you to you better than she can. I want a chance to show you that I will protect you and do my best to make you happy. When I heard about Carol and that asshole of a boyfriend shes with, my first instinct is to protect you. All of our friends were giving mean looks to captain marvel and her stupid boyfriends. Looking at them like 'You motherfuckers". _

_"Oh Tori!" Jade said lovingly. "Please touch me. Kiss me". _

_Tori giggled. "I will babe. We can cuddle all night". _

_Jade laughed. "I'd like that. But for me to show my love to you and for you we have to do one thing. Let's play". Said Jade. "NBA live. One game. I'll be the Milwaukee bucks ". _

_"Deal. I'll be the next team you play again". Said Tori._

_After the game was over, Jade won 40-34. "YES!" Jade screamed. "I have finally won the game!" _

_Tori laughed. "Good job babe". _

-Today-

Jade and Tori are watching one of Jade's favorite true crime tv shows. Jade and Tori are cuddling. Jade is in Tori's arms as Jade is holding Tori's hands as their fingers intertwine.

"I love you Jade". Said Tori.

"I love you too my beautiful spider woman". Said jade.

They spent the night watching true crime shows.


	172. Chapter 172

"Yeah" Tori said to herself. "I just wanna tell her how I feel".

"Hey Tori" said Andre.

"Oh, hey Andre". Said Tori

"You alright Tori? You seem out of it ". Said Andde.

"Yeah" said Tori. "I'm just tired is all".

Andre gave Tori a look. "Tori".

"Fine. I'm in love with Tegan Nox. I'm in love with her okay? I cant take it anymore, Andre". Said Tori.

"Woah girl. Talk to me". Said Andre.

"I cant stop thinking about her. I really cant". Said Tori.

Andre smiled. "You should tell her that".

"I should?" Tori asked.

"Yeah", said Andre.

"But I'm nervous. What if she doesnt feel the same?" Tori said.

"Oh, trust me. All the signs are there". Said Andre.

"Really?! How so?" Tori asked.

"Tegan tells our friends she really wants to go on dates with you. She really loves your singing too". Said Andre.

"No she hasnt". Said Tori.

"Yes she had look at our text messages". Said andre.

Andre shows her what Tegan said about Tori.

_From Tegan: Tori is so talented. And so amazing. Does she wanna be my girlfriend? Does she feel the same? _

_From Andre: Aww! You should tell her that! I'm sure she loves you. Do you love her? _

_From Tegan: I do :) _

Tori smiled and felt herself blushing. "She does feel the same!" She yelled happily.

The people in Sikowitz class looked at Andre and Tori.

"Sorry guys". Said Tori. "Just got a little too excited".

"Okay", said Sikowitz.."Here's your assignment . Every student will sing one song or read a poem you have written".

Some of the classmates had groaned.

When Jade read her poem, Andre sang a song, and Cat read her poem in class.

Tegan is Tori in Sikowitz class and sat next to her. Andre winked at Tori and sat next to Jade, his girlfriend.

"Hey". Tegan whispered. She smiled at Tori.

"Hi!" Tori whispered.

"I was thinking we could go out sometime, you and I". Tegan whispered.

"I would love that". Tori whispered as Beck read his poem.

"I love you ". Tori said to Tegan. "I love you so much I cannot stop thinking about you and-"

And without thought Tegan kissed Tori and Tori kissed her back. Both ladies were blown away at the kiss. Like they take each other's breath away with every kiss.

"I love you, Tori" said Tegan. "I've always wanted to be your girlfriend. Will you be my-"

"Yes!", Tori said quickly. "Yes!"

Tegan smiled.

And Tori smiled too.

Tori and Tegan held hands in class their senior year of high school.


	173. Chapter 173

"Aww Tori that's amazing!" Said Andre.

"What is?" Robbie asked.

"That I'm here boyfriend haha!" Said Rex.

"Okay! You know what?" Said Tori she took off the head of Rex and threw it across the hall.

"REX!" Robbie scream. "You took his head off!"

"I did". Said Tori.

"You're so mean!" Robie yelled at Tori.

Andre and cat and Beck laughed hysterically.

"Did you just really do that, Tori?" Cat asked.

Tori laughed. "Yeah. The stupid puppet for on my nerves".

"He's not A PUPPET!" Robbie screamed.

Tori rolled her eyes.

Trina laughed when she saw what her sister did to Rex. "Damn Tori. I didnt know you had a mean streak".

Tori chuckled.

"Hey guys". Said Jade.

"Hey". Everyone said.

"I really like your apartment Beck". Said Tori.

"Thank you". Said Beck. "So how's the music going?" He asked Tori.

"I just make songs on the Bandlab app and on the splash app. But I like to make the beats though". Said Tori.

"I like your beats". Said Andre.

"Me too". Said Cat.

"I agree with everyone. Tori's beats are nice". Said Jade.

"I wanted to meet up with you all here to tell you something. I wanna go to culinary school ". Said Tori.

"Woah!" Andre and Beck said at the same time.

"You definitely cook good". Said Beck.

"Have you tried her chicken cutlets? They're amazing!" Said Andre.

"My brother can eat 10 chicken cutlets ". Said Cat.

"I pick on you a lot but I really am happy for you, Tori". Said Trina. "Do you know which school you wanna go to for Culinary?" She asked Tori.

"A website called for now but I wanna go to our local community college to get a certificate in culinary for sure. And of course, I'll still make music too. Just wanna have a steady career first". Said Tori.

"That's a good plan", said Beck. "Do you know what kind of chef you wanna be?". He asked.

"Probably a chef at a country club or even a catering chef. Maybe a private chef". Said Tori.

Beck smiled. "I think you'll do really well".

"Aw you really think so?" Tori asked.

"Yeah", said Beck.

Jade just listened. And listened. But she has a surprise for Tori. A special one.

-A couple days later-

Tori signed up to take culinary classes online on . she took a class about different knives used to cut bread and vegetables. She got a 100% on the small quiz but that doesnt have to effect her grade. After her second time she passed the quiz with 8 questions, getting an 89%.

When Tori fell asleep Jade saw her grade on her first quiz on and she smiled.

-1 day later-

Tori took the quiz for the third time and passed with 100% getting all 3 questions right. She saw both certificate of completions and certifications. She smiled.

"Babe? Come outside please". Jade said to her. Tori got up from her chair and Jade saw both certifications. Jade grabbed the bottles of champagne along with her friends.

"Why did you tell me to go outside? Theirs no one - ahhhh! Its cold!" Said Tori.

"Congratulations!" Said her friends and her mom and her step dad.

She laughed and covered her head as Trina poured champagne on her. "Trina! That's freezing cold! Haha!" Said Tori.

"This Saturfday we will go to our local mall to celebrate. Pick out any comic book you want babe ". Jade said Tori.

"Jade?! You planned this?" Tori smiled.

Jade smiled. "Yeah! My beau, amazing girlfriend deserves a nice celebration. You've done so much for me so I wanna give back to you". Said Jade.

"Awww!" Said everyone.

"Aww Jade! Thank you. Thank you, thank you". Said Tori.

And Tori and Jade went to the mall to go shopping and get iced coffee to celebrate.


	174. Chapter 174

Author's note : Hi guys! I have now over 29,500 views on my fanfiction and I just wanna tell everyone who reviews and reads my fanfiction a very special thank you. Thank you for those who take the time to read my fanfiction and leave a review. You guys definitely make my day better and I just wanna say thank you.

I will definitely be writing more Chapters. I dont know where I would be without you guys you guys are the best. :)


	175. Chapter 175

"Please Tori!" Said Jade.

"No" said Tori.

"But come on babe! Its Halloween! HALLOWEEN!" Jade yelled.

"I'm not watching any scares movies, Jade!" Said Tori.

"Please babe! Just one?" Said Jade.

Tori shook her head. "No".

"What about a true crime show?" Jade asked her girlfriend.

"Definitely not!" Tori said.

Jade rolled her eyes. "But true crime is so much fun to watch!"

"No it's not! It's very upsetting". Said Tori.

-1 hour later-

Jade went to get a soda from the refrigerator. "Can we watch killer kids?"

"No Jade". Said Tori.

Tori was sitting on their couch in their apartment as she was watching hells kitchen.

"Can we watch copycat killers?" Jade asked.

"No Jade!" Tori yelled.

"Uggghhh!" Jade yelled.

-20 minutes later-

"Can we watch the show snapped?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, keep watching the show snapped and you'll end up on snapped!" Tori laughed jokingly.

Jade glared at her. "Meanie!"

"What?" Tori said.

"Nothing! Love you". Jade said.

Halloween in Chicago has surely been different. Normally Jade dresses as a vampire but this year shes dressing as bat woman. And Tori decided not to dress up for Halloween.

"Are you not dressing up for Halloween babe?" Said Jade.

"Eh not really " said Tori. "But I did bring you two bags on candy".

"Ooh candy!" Said Jade.

Tori giggled.

After Jade chnaged her clothes, her and Tori went to a thrift shop and Tori looked to her left. "Their it is!"

"What? What are you looking at babe?" Jade asked her.

"The comic books. And the very first spiderman comic". Said Tori. She felt amazed. Tori walked like a zombie to the comic books.

"Babe? Why are you walking like a zombie?" Jade asked.

Tori mumbled "because I can".

Jade gave her a cold glare.

Jade walked around the thrift shop and just looked around.

Tori got an incredible hulk comic book, an ironman comic book, the first ever spiderman comic, and 3 baseball cards.

"Damn vega", said Jade. "You sure found some good things". She smiled.

"Yeah " said Tori. She smiled. "Thrift shops are the best. What did you get?"

"I got these boots" said Jade. "You know babe", she said "Halloween for me has always been kind of boring but I really am having a great time with you here".

Tori kissed Jade. "I'm having fun with you too babe. Shall we get pizza too?"

"Yes!" Said Jade. "I looove pizza!".


	176. Chapter 176

"Babe please!" Said Captain marvel.

"Get away from me!" Jade yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Carol yelled.

"NO. You're NOT sorry!" Jade screamed. "You stupid slut I cant believe you cheated on me!".

Captain marvel rolled her eyes. "Look, I like cyborg okay? Him and I we just hit it off".

Jade threw Carol's clothes at her. "Get OUT. Get out! Get out! Get out!" Jade screamed.

"Fine". Said Captain marvel. Jade slammed the door to their bedroom and cried for hours.

When Jade's and Carol's friends looked at Captain marvel walking around and holding hands with Cyborg, they gave them mean looks. "You mother fuckers". Their friends were saying.

Jade felt like a mess.

She felt betrayed.

Angry.

Hurt.

From Jade's and captain marvel's first date to their first kiss to the first time they had sex.

Damn, jade never thought Captain marvel would ever cheat. She never thought Carol would betray her trust.

Tori saw Jade sitting on a bench outside of their local dunkin donuts.

"Hey Jade". Said Tori.

"Hi". Said Jade. "She cheated on me". Said Jade.

"What? Who did?" Tori asked.

"Captain shit fuck". Said Jade. "With Cyborg".

"What?" Tori said in disbelief. "Jade", she said softly. "I'm sorry". Tori hugged Jade tight.

"I loved her. I was never mean to her. Always treated her right. And that bitch cheated on me!" Said Jade.

"She gonna regret cheating on you. Shes stupid for cheating on you. I made a song cover for you. About you. If you wanna hear it". Tori said to Jade.

"Not now" said Jade.

"Please?" Said Tori.

"Okay". Jade said softly.

Tori pressed play and sang with the song called _Love the way _by Fetty wap.

After Tori sang the chorus Jade looked deep into Tori's eyes. "Give me a chance Jade. I can show you I'm worth it". Said Tori.

And with that, Jade kissed Tori and Tori put her fingers through Jade's hair. "Please be my girlfriend ". Said Tori.

"I will". Said Jade and Tori and Jade smiled at each other.


	177. Chapter 177

Tori's pov

Wow.

Today is the last day of online classes for me. Thank freaking goodness!

My last online classes on was yesterday. I got a certificate of completion for how to deal with difficult people at work. The class was about different ways wr could deal with people at work. Overall, a good class.

I decided to take my last math class on Khan academy. Ready for fractions. After getting 100% I scream "YAAAAAAY!" I passed!

"Vega?! Are you alright up there?!" Jade yelled and she ran up the stairs. "Babe?!"

"In here!" I yelled.

"I heard screaming. What's going on?" My girlfriend asked me.

"Sorry babe", I said. "Just passed my last math class for the year".

Jade smiled. "Oh good. I thought something bad had happened. I was gonna stab someone with my scissors" jade laughed.

"I'm doing fine babe". I said. "I dont want you to hurt anyone".

"Okay. As long as you're doing okay. Say, let's do something fun this weekend. Let's celebrate ". Jade said.

"I would love that!" I said.

Jade's pov

Yes. We celebrate. But hey, it's good to celebrate the positive things. Not enough do people celebrate their accomplishments.

I dont think anyhow.

Right? Right.

I walk over to my beautiful girlfriend and sit on her lap. I kiss her on the lips. "My smart girlfriend ".

Tori kissed me back as she always do. She giggled. "Thank you".She said to me.

"We can go wherever you want. You pick". I said.

"Hmm", she said to me. "The mall". Said Tori.

"Done. Let's go to the mall. You can even play any fetty wap song you want". I said.

"Yayy!" Tori yelled.

"My ears babe!" I said feeling irritated.

"Sorry" said Tori as she frowned. She kissed me over and over and over.

We drove to the mall as the song _Questions _by Fetty wap played. We hadn't eaten lunch yet so we were both hungry. We arrived at the mall a little over 10 minutes later and I parked our car.

We went to the hat place called Lids but they were temporarily closed. "Shit" I said.

"Aww". Tori said sadly.

"That's okay babe. Let's go the place you like. Newbury comics ". I said trying to cheer her up.

Tori smiled at me. "Okay! They also have the harry potter hat too. The one I want".

Tori and I were holding hands as we cuddled in the mall.

We walked to Newbury comics as Tori went to find the harry potter hat she wanted to buy.

Tori's pov

Ooh! Here it is!

"Babe! Check it out!" I said.

"Yeah?" Said Jade.

"The only one left. The harry potter Gryffindor winter hat". I said.

"Awesome babe" said Jade. "I'll buy or for you". She said.

"Aww babe you dont have to do that". I said.

"I know, but I want to. You've done so well in your online classes so I wanna spoil you". Jade said to me and she giggled.

"Did you just giggle?" I asked teasing my girlfriend.

"No Vega. No I did". Said Jade.

"You did!" I said.

"I didnt! I - I- I tried to laugh! Madelyn Olivia west does NOT giggle!" Said jade.

"But does she?" I said raising my eye brows.

Jadd laughed. "Fine".

I laughed. "I'm just teasing you babe". I said.

I kissed Jade on the lips then on her hair.

"I only you tease me. Only _you!" _Said Jade.

I giggled. "Hehe".

"Do you want anything else babe?" Jade asked.

"No, just this hat". I said.

"$20.96" said the cashier.

Jade gave the cashier $21 and put my new hat in the Newbury comics bag.

"Thank you for the hat babe". I said.

"Hey", Jade said to me. "You definitely deserve an early Christmas present. You've done so well in therapy. I really am proud of you ". She said to me.

I felt myself getting emotional. I feel like I wanna cry. "You really mean it babe?" I asked.

Jade's pov

"Of course I do". I said to my girlfriend. "Dont sell yourself short. You've made so much progress in therapy. You've done so well outside of therapy with your music and your online classes you take. Give yourself a lot of credit babe". I said.

Tori hugged me tight as I held her in my arms.

We ate Wendy's at our local mall and then went to get Starbucks iced coffee for dessert.

"Thank you for taking me out today babe". Tori said to me.

"You welcome babe" I said to her. "I love when we go on our date nights. I always have fun with you". I said.

Tori held my hand tight as we walked around the mall.


End file.
